The Walking Dead
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: AU! Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then. Inspired by The walking Dead The game. Cop!Santana Lil!Rachel Zombie Apocalypse. Warning: Characters Death. Brittana and others pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

"Hijo de puta! She even had the nerve to bring that prick to our house and sleeping with him there. Fuck!" Santana groaned as she drove away alone.

She's so frustrated, she punched her wheel in front of her as if it was the images of those people she just seen while ago.

"I should've just kill them." She muttered and looking away outside the window, remembering what her wife just did.

_Flashback_

_Santana just got to her office from the crime scene with her partners, "Hey boys, I think I'm gonna take a day off. I don't feel good. Just call me if anything came up with case." She told him._

_"Alright, I'll tell the captain later. Take care Lopez , feel better soon and will do boss." Mike said as Santana nodded her head._

_"Call us if you need back up, alright!" Puck shouted._

_"Will do. Thanks guys. I'll see you later." And with that she made her way home._

_After twenty minutes on the road, she finally reached her house. As she pulled her car in the driveway she went inside the house._

_"Mmm yes baby! Harder please yess... god yes just like that deeper..." She heard her wife, and found herself smirking as she thought that her wife was having a dirty wet dream or better yet playing with herself._

_So she made her way to the bedroom and surprise her wife._

_"Yeah baby... take that don't you fucking love my dick honey? Mmm so tight..." a voice said. Santana found herself dumbfounded as she heard that voice._

_"Oh she better not doing what I think she's doing." She muttered to herself and ran upstairs._

_She opened the door and frozen when she saw her wife laying on the bed getting fucked by a man._

_"What the fuck!" She yelled and her wife's eyes widened and pulled herself from the man. The man just stared at her not knowing what to do. Santana then made her way to the man and pushed him hard, "You bastard! What the hell are you doing? Fucking my wife in my own fucking house." Santana screamed as she punched the guy over and over._

_Her wife was staring at her, "Santana please baby, I can explain." She tried to pull her away from the man but Santana pushed her away and continued to assault the man. "Get the fuck out of here before I end you! And if I ever see you again I will kill you! Remember that I... Will... Kill... You..." She threatened as the man gulped, gathering his stuff and ran away out of the house._

_Santana then turned around to see her wife once the man was nowhere to be seen. _

_"What the fuck Alana?" She said quiet yet dangerously._

_Alana is sobbing looking at her wife. "I can explain, please baby hear me out." She tried again._

_"Save it... How could you? after all this time, after all we've been through and that was actually nothing for you." Santana told her and made her way outside, she need to get away from there before she do anything she regret._

_"Santana please! I'll do anything.. I'm sorry! We can fix this baby, I know we can please don't leave me."_

_That stopped the latina, "I'm going to take a break for I don't know some time and when I get back here I want you gone." She told her without looking back and walked away._

_End of Flashback_

"Fuck!" Santana yelled once again through her sob. She need to get away from there so then she decided she need to get to her hometown in Lima. She decided just to get there driving so she could take her mind away as she driving away from there.

The road was quiet empty, only two or three cars are on the road so she didn't take much attention. So she took her phone out and dialed Mike's number. "This is me, I need you to tell the captain that I need to take days off, I don't know for how long yet but I'm going to see my parents." She said through the phone.

But before Mike could answer, she dropped her phone. Santana sighed and bend down to get her phone. "Sorry Mike –" She started and then...

"What the –" Santana cried out before she couldn't tell what was on the road, she dropped her phone once more and trying to control her wheel and...

CRASH

"Fuck!" And then she saw nothing but darkness.

"Oh man... What the hell... Where am I? Am I dead? Am I alive?" Santana muttered after a while feeling herself slowly woken up as she feel all her body was like crashed in pieces.

She looked around and saw hat she was in the middle of nowhere. There was aot of trees, she figured that she's in some of mountain side or woods or something. She looked around and saw nobody to help. She then realized that she was trapped in her car. "Great! Just fucking great! Now I don't even know where the hell I am!" She groaned frustrated, running her hand to her hair and stopped because of the pain from her own hand.

She opened the door slowly, carefully not to hurt herself more. She got out of the car and looked around. "Hello!" She called out, again and again and nothing seems to come or heard her. She then took her phone out, "Shit!" She hissed as she saw her phone was nothing but piece of garbage now because of the crash. "Oh come the fuck on!" She grunted and threw her phone away in frustration. She cursed herself not taking her radio with her when she needed it.

She then started to walk in hope meeting someone for her. Then she heard footstep approaching her and turn around and saw a man walking towards her direction, she was so thankful that somebody was actually there.

"Hey! Thank god, I need some help please, my car just crashed and – and I don't know where to go." She said but the man seems not doing anything. "Hey can you hear me? Can I at least use your phone please?" She tried again.

As the man stepped closer, she took a step back as she heard a roar from the man, "Hey? You okay man?" But she was cutted as the man attacked her and tried to get her neck. Santana was in shock and pushed the man away. "What the fuck is your problem bitch?" She asked once again but the man tried to attack her again. She then saw him better now as he was so close, she noticed that the man had several injuries on his body, fortunately she always bring her gun with her everywhere, so she raised the gun in hope that the guy would back off her. "Hey back off! Police!" She tried reasoning with him as she showed him her badge.

The guy didn't seem to affected by that and trying to attack her once again, she then shot a fire on his feet making the guy fall on the ground but that didn't stop him from trying to get at her. Santana was shocked at the sudden attack but then again take a look at the guy as the guy making a sound like a roar so she takes another shot straight to the guy's head and with that the guy dropped dead on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" She asked herself out loud. Then she heard more footsteps, she turned around and saw bunch of people just like this guy making their ways to her direction, so she ran to avoid those people. "Holly shit, was that real?" She muttered and looked back and saw they were now running after her, so she ran faster and found a house and climbed up to the house.

She sighed in relief as she saw that those people no longer following her. She then find herself in someone's yard.

She looked around, "Hello? Anybody here? I'm a cop. Hello? Show yourself if you can hear me please." She called for anyone but nothing or no one came out.

Santana sighed and saw a tree house, she then walked closer to the tree house and saw something moving inside. "Hello? Come out here. I'm a cop. If someone up there please show yourself." She called again but again nothing. She wanted to climb up there but there is no ladder.

Santana thought she must be saw things now, so she started to walk away and then stopped when she heard something behind her.

"Are you really a cop?" She heard a voice asking quietly, the voice belong to a little girl she thought, and then she turned around and saw a little on the tree house look scared so she smiled, "Yes I am." She answered, "You're not lying right? Because there was this man before –" She was cutted as the little girl gasped in shock and Santana felt something grabbed her from behind. "What the –" She started and saw that a girl was trying to attack her so she took her gun and shot right through the girl's thick skull.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell is going on?" She muttered and looked back to the little girl. The girl seems scared than before because of what she just saw.

"Did – did you kill it?" she asked quietly. "I think so..." Santana replied. "Sometimes they got back." The girl said as a single tear dropped on her face. "Hey, it's okay. I think I've got it. Yes I'm a cop. My name is Detective Santana Lopez." Santana said gently calming the little girl up.

"Oh okay, I'm – I'm Rachel." She said shyly and throwing the ladder down so Santana could climb up even with her injury arms that would be a little hard.

"Thanks." She said and made her way up the tree house. 'Smart,' Santana thought. 'Hiding on the tree house so those creeps couldn't get her.'

"So Rachel, where is your parents?" Santana asked.

The girl's eyes suddenly filled with the tears as if the girl was trying to hold her tears. "I – I don't know. They told me that they are going to New York for a meeting or something last week. And – and they left me with Harmony, she's the one that watching me while they're gone." Rachel answered.

"And where is Harmony?"

"She – she's the one that attacked you just then. I – I don't know what's going on. But I want my parents to come home now." She said as she let out another sob that break Santana to hear a little girl crying like that.

"Shhh... I'm going to take care of you until your parents back alright. There is no way I'm letting you alone by yourself." Santana told her. Rachel nodded her head. "Is New York that far away? Because I'm – I'm scared and those people tried to get me and –" She said throught her sobs. Santana pulled the girl in a hug, "Shhh... It's okay honey. I'm here I won't let those people get you or anything okay?" Santana said as she rubbed the girl's back calming her. "O – okay. Thank you Detective." Rachel said.

"It's Santana. How old are you?"

"Okay Santana. I'm seven." Rachel answered smiling proudly. "How old are you?" She asked back curiously, Santana chuckled at the little girl. "I'm 28 honey. Rachel, do you have a phone that I could use to call my station?" Santana asked.

"No. I just have these walkie talkies that I used to use with my dad. But we have a phone in the house. But don't get in there. It – it scary in there." Rachel answered.

"It's okay munchkin, I have my gun remember. I'll be fine, I just need to make a call." Santana said, standing up and climb down the tree house. Rachel followed behind. Santana stopped and turned around to Rachel, "Hey, how about you stay up there while I'm going in?" She asked gently. "But – but what if something happen there. If I'm going there with you, I – I can help." Rachel answered looking down at her shoe. Santana smiled at the adorable's little girl in front of her. "I'll be okay sweety, I don't want you to see anything bad that in the house, so just wait for me up there okay. I'll be right back before you know it." Santana told her and kissed the girl on her forehead.

Rachel nodded and climbed back up.

Santana turned back to the house after seeing that Rachel was safe up there, she sighed and take a deep breath and make her way but stopped. "Oh and Santana..." Rachel called.

"Yes?" She turned around. "I – I have one of my walkie talkie on the counter, can – can you get it so I can talk to you?" She asked nervously.

"Of course Rach. Be right back." She said and made her way to the house.

"Hello?" Santana called out as she stepped inside the house. She looked around the house and found the house was dark and empty. She glanced to the kitchen and found a pond of blood. Santana sighed. "Jesus." She muttered and began to explore the kitchen and found a glass of water. "Thank god." Mumbled Santana as she drank and began to look for Rachel's walkie talkie and finally found one. She took and put it on her pocket and search for some more.

She walked out of the kitchen and found the phone. She noticed that they had few voice – mails so she pressed on it.

_"Message number one, left on Monday 7:20 PM. Harmony... sorry all the flights were delayed and we got a little accident up here. Can you please watch Rachel till we get back? Yes I know that we just asking for a week but there are some crazy people up here and we couldn't get to the plain and get home. Thank you honey!"_ Santana frowned, that must be Rachel's mom' she thought as she kept searching around the house.

_"Message number two left on Tuesday 9:50 AM. Oh thank god we finally reached you. I'm sorry but Jason just get attacked by some crazy man on the airport, they still stalling us here. I don't know what is going on but we'll be there as soon as posible please keep Rachel safe, I need to go."_ Santana started to worried hearing the messages but she could only hope that they didn't get hurt for Rachel's sake.

_"Message number three left on Yesterday 8:15 PM. Harmony... please take her somewhere there is chaos here, please tell me you and Rachel are alright. Oh no... Rachel... call the police honey it's 9... 1... 1... we love you... we love you... –"_ Santana could only stare at the phone as she heard the same voices that she heard back on the woods earlier. "Shit!" She muttered looking back at the tree house, Rachel waved at her and Santana smiled and waved back at the tiny brunette.

She picked the phone quickly and dialed Mike's number. "Mike! Thank god! Mike what the hell is going on?" She talked in rush as Mike answered the phone.

"Santana! Thank god you're fine! I heard the crash yesterday. You okay? And – and I don't know I just kept hearing people was busy calling 911 for help. It's been like chaos up here in precinct. Where the hell are you?" Mike asked.

"I don't know what's going on Mike. But I saw them – I saw those – those I don't they were attacking me and I'm in this little girl's home. She's alone here, thank god I found her before any of those creeps got her. Come pick me up man. I had no idea what's going on. I had to shoot two of them already and I don't have enough bullets with me."

"Whoa slow down Lopez. Give me the address. I'll be there and you actually killed them? Shit Lopez I saw them. I'm on my way home pretty sick, what the fuck!" Mike screamed.

"MIKE! What the hell Mike?! Come on talk to me Chang!" Santana yelled at the phone.

"So – Sorry Santana I just saw sick fucks on the road."

"I'm near the 67 miles high way. I have this walkie talkie with me just turn on your radio okay. Because I don't have my phone with me. Stay safe Chang..." Santana told him.

"Yeah. I'm on my way San. You too. I'll see you soon." And with that the line off between them.

Santana took a bottle of water and some snacks from the house and head outside, then she stopped and saw a knife so she took it and stepped outside back to the tree house with Rachel.

"Santana!" Rachel said and gave her a hug as she reached the top of the tree house. "Hey I told you I'll be back right? Oh, here your talkie..." She said handing her the walkie talkie.

Rachel shook her head. "No, I have mine you should take that so when I can always talk to you." Rachel said so Santana took it back.

"Smart..." Santana praised. "Oh and here eat something..." She said giving the girl the water and snacks.

"Thank you..." Rachel said and took them and start eating it.

Santana could only pray that her parents are okay. But she doubted it after the last message on the voicemail. "Rachel, my friend is on his way you're going with us when he's here okay?" Santana asked the girl.

"I – I don't know." Rachel answered unsure... "What – what if my parents come home and I'm not here?" She asked quietly.

Santana sighed. "How about we just going to find a safe place that near here so that way your parents still could find us. I'm not leaving you alone honey." Santana told her gently.

"O – okay. And I've got my walkie talkie in case they tried to find us." Rachel answered.

"Okay. If you're finished just get some sleep Rach. I'll be here and waiting for my partner." She said kissing her on the forehead.

Rachel nodded and lay her head on Santana's lap as she tried to sleep.

Santana sighed, not knowing if she should tell the little girl about her parents.

"Come on Mike." She mutered as she turned the radio on. No signal... Santana frowns, "Come on Chang... Where the hell are you..." She said to herself as she waited for her friend.

After few more minutes. Her radio buzzed... "Chang! Thank god... where the hell are you?" Santana asked. "Lopez. I'm in the neighborhood now.. where are you? Oh and I'm with Puck he wanted to tag along."

"Okay great. Second house from the corner. I think it's number 35." Santana answered.

"Alright... I saw the house... fuck what the hell happened on this neighborhood.. you should've seen this Santana." Mike muttered.

"Man... I can't believe my eyes right now." Santana heard Puck said from behind.

"We're on the back yard Mike. Come on hurry up guys... the one with the tree house." Santana said.

"Okay, I saw the house number 35 right? Alright be right there. Let's go Puck."

With that Santana heard Car's engine, she sighed in relief and heard footsteps. Then there she saw Mike and Puck walking towards the tree house with their guns on their hands. "Thank God." Santana muttered and got out of the tree house and put the ladder down.

Santana's eyes widened as she saw another sick bastard behind her bestfriend. "Behind you!" She screamed, thankfully that Santana was in time so Puck just got the right time blowing his gun to the bastard's head. Santana sighed in relief.

"Come on Lopez. We need to go now." Puck shouted as they looked around, getting ready for another attack.

"In a minute!" Santana shouted and went back inside the tree house.

"Rachel... Rachel... come on wake up we need to go..." Santana said as she shook the girl's waking her up. And then Rachel woke up confused. But Santana dragged her with her. "Come on. we have to go!" Mike shouted as the saw a lot of them was coming their way.

"Fuck!" Puck cursed wide eyes.

Finally the two girls came down and they ran to the car blowing the walkers heads on the process.

"Come on!" Santana shouted as they made their way into the car.

"Man... that was sick!" Puck shouted as they drove away from the neighborhood. Santana sighed in relief glancing at Rachel as the little girl looked at the walkers that trying to follow the car while Mike driving with next to him.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Review and let me know what you guys think and it'd be appreciated. Well hope you're enjoying this as much as I do when I write the first chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_"Come on Lopez. We need to go now." Puck shouted as they looked around, getting ready for another attack._

_"In a minute!" Santana shouted and went back inside the tree house._

_"Rachel... Rachel... come on wake up we need to go..." Santana said as she shook the girl's waking her up. And then Rachel woke up confused. But Santana dragged her with her. "Come on. we have to go!" Mike shouted as the saw a lot of them was coming their way._

_"Fuck!" Puck cursed wide eyes. _

_Finally the two girls came down and they ran to the car blowing the walkers heads on the process._

_"Man... that was sick!" Puck shouted as the drove away from the neighborhood._

"Jesus Christ! Thanks guys..." Santana said. "Yeah, no sweat lesbro..." Puck told her as Mike nodded his head.

"Do you guys what they are?" Santana asked. Puck sighed while Mike shrugged his shoulder not really knowing what was going on.

"Walkers..." was all Puck said.

Santana raised her eyebrow while Mike just looked at him. "You know like zombies and shit but walkers sound more bad ass." Puck shrugged. Santana rolled her eyes, "Dumb ass.." She muttered and glanced at Rachel. The girl just sitting there quietly. "Hey... you okay?" She asked gently.

"Yeah..." Rachel answered.

"Okay... Oh Rach, this is my friends Mike Chang and Noah Puckerman. And guys this is Rachel..." Santana said gesturing to the boys on the front seats.

"Hello..." Rachel said nervously.

The boys just smiled at the little girl. "That is a very pretty name... just like you sweety..." Mike said. Rachel blushed shyly.. "Thank you Mikey." She muttered. "Aww you got the shy one here Lopez. Nice to meet you Rach." Puck joined in. Santana just smiled looking at the little girl. "You too Noah." Rachel replied and glanced back at Santana smiling.

"So where to boss?" Mike asked after a while of driving.

Santana glanced at Rachel for a moment. "Rachel?" She gesturing to the girl next to her. "I – I don't know." She said with her teary eyes. "Hey hey, It's okay. I'm here remember? I won't leave you."

"I know Tana, but what if my parents come home and they can't find us?"

"Then you just got to stay with me until then." Santana answered with a tiny smile hearing Rachel called her 'Tana'. "Okay..." Rachel mumbled and Santana nodded her head.

"I think we should get back to the station, you know like preparing ourselves and look for back up." Santana suggested.

The boys nodded their heads. "Alright I'd like that." Mike said and turned the car around heading towards their station.

After a while, they made a stop on the gas station. They sees a bunch of abandoned cars and items everywhere.

"What the fuck?" Puck muttered as he looked around. "Swear..." Rachel mumbled. Santana sent Puck a glare as Puck sighed lowering his head. "Sorry.." He said.

"I swear man, they weren't this bad when we left the city." Puck told them. "Yeah.. they were some cars wreck but wasn't like this." Mike added.

"Yeah.. I think these people need more help that we do." Santana said.

"I heard screams two nights ago, that was Harmony... one of the monster got her." Rachel told them sadly. Santana wrapped her arm around her.

Puck and Mike looked at the girl in sympathy, they couldn't imagine what damage had done to a little girl like Rachel, she still too young to see those things.

"It's going to be okay, you've got us now." Puck said as Rachel gave him a warm smile.

Santana sighed and comes out of the car to check the area for gas with Puck following after.

"Look the door." She instructed and Rachel did just that.

"Hurry up Chang." She called for him and then they got the car full so they wouldn't get any more problem.

"Alright spill Lopez." Puck said as they filling the car. "Spill what?" Santana asked. "About that little girl, you seems just really fond of her." He answered. "Oh it just... I think the girl's parents didn't make it." Santana sighed. "What do you mean?" Puck asked. "When I got there, you saw it yourself how the neighborhood was." Puck nodded. "Yeah and so I walked inside the house to get some stuff and there was answering machine so I played it and I heard a woman probably her mom talking about these accidents and you know the rest." She explained. Puck could only nodded his head and glanced back to the car as he saw Rachel playing with her walkie talkie.

"Shit" He mumbled under his breath as Santana nodded understanding. "She got us now though. So she's going to be okay."

"I sure hope so San. This just I just didn't see this coming, just days ago we still running catching those bad guys and now we are running because of these walkers shit."

Santana sighed. "Yeah.. let's go Puck." She said when they're done and went back inside the car.

Just as they about to go, walkers from all around started coming. They gasped as they saw the walkers was all over the place.

"Shit! Come on man! Fucking drive!" Puck shouted. "Alright alright!" and with that they drove away leaving bunch of walkers behind. By that Rachel was crying on Santana shoulder while the Latina trying to calm her.

So they continued their way to the precinct the road was quiet too quiet, they thought maybe the people already gone somewhere the military had brought them for the safety.

Then after few more minutes they finally made it there.

Santana's eyes wide open when she saw that the precinct was isolated by barricades and there were corpses everywhere while few walkers eating them.

The walkers then saw them coming and began roaming around them.

Santana, Mike and Puck then got out of the car while Rachel wait inside as they starting to blow their heads into pieces with their guns.

They sighed in relief as the walkers one by one deadly fall on the ground.

"I didn't see that coming. Looks like they already infected the whole city." Mike said as they looking around the place.

"Yeah. Come on let's just get this done with." Puck said.

She turned around and glanced back at her friends, they both had the same expression as her own. "Alright... let's do this. I say we see the captain first." She suggested and the boys nodded their heads.

Santana then pulled Rachel closer to her. "Stay close to me." She told her. Rachel nodded and mumbled an okay.

"Let's do this." She said and preparing her gun as are the others and then made their way inside.

Luckily for them, the building seems secure once they got inside. The group made their way upstairs and looking for their captain and walked straight to the office.

"Nothing." Mike said as they entered the office, it was empty yet they could see the place were tear apart and messy all over the place. "I guess she already gone. There is no way in hell that the boss didn't make it." Puck said. "Yeah." Santana agreed with him.

"Alright, let's make sure this floor is safe, at least for us to stay for the night." Santana suggested. "Yeah it's getting late. And I don't think there is a good idea walking around in the middle of the night in this situation." Mike answered.

"Okay then, let's get to work boys."

An hour passed and they just glad that they didn't see any walkers and they safe for the night in the building.

"Hey..." Santana said as she approached Rachel sitting on the couch with her walkie talkie in her hand.

"Hi Tana..." Rachel said looking up at Santana.

"So here... It's not much but here you go." Santana said as she handed her an energy bar she found on her desk. "Thank you." Rachel replied and took it.

"So uhh..." Santana said nervously. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked looking at Santana. "Yeah sure I'm.. I'm good." She replied. "That's good." Rachel said. "Yeah I think so being good is good despite the circumstances." She said. "Yep." Rachel mumbled. "I know I'm not your mom but I'll try to keep you safe and taken care of so I'm here if you need anything okay." Santana explained. "Okay same." Rachel said. Santana chuckled looked at the little girl, she just so cute acting all grown up. "Yep munchkin. We'll look after each other." Santana said. "Yes. Deal..." Rachel said stuck her hand out and Santana took it to shake.

"Okay try to get some sleep, I'll be right back need to talk to Mike and Noah." Santana said kissed the girl on the cheek. "Okay." And with that Santana made her way out.

"Everything ok?" Puck asked looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, Rachel's sleeping though. So all clear right?" She asked and they nodded. "Great. I think we need a new plan."

"Yeah I think so too." Mike agreed. "First thing in the morning, we go down to collect the supplies, guns, ammo, food and all the stuff that we need." She instructed. The boys nodded.

"And where we heading?" Puck asked. "What about our family?" Mike added.

"The lines are busy, I couldn't even use my phone anymore." Puck answered. "Shit. Seriously? That bad huh..." Santana mumbled.

"So we keep Rachel with us right? I mean there is no way we leaving that little girl." Mike asked. "Of course we do dumb ass." Santana snapped. "Hey easy, I was just asking geez." Mike said holding his hands up surrender.

Puck chuckled, "Oh don't worry Chang, Lopez here is just acting all mama bear with that little girl." Puck joked. "Oh shut up Puckerman." Santana glared at the jewish as the boys trying to hold their laughter. "You do really care about Rachel huh?" He asked seriously. "Yeah... I just couldn't imagine what the girl been through for the last couple days on her house alone." Santana answered sighing. "So I'm going to take care of her, she's my responsibility now." She continued.

Puck put his arm on her shoulder. "We're a team here San. So we all responsible of her and we've got your back especially on the shitty time like this." He said.

Santana chuckled, "Careful Puck your true color showing."

He pushed her playfully. "Hey I'm a badass alright." He retorted. Mike burst out laughing. "Yeah right." He sneered amused.

"Alright you two, cut it out." Santana said pushing both boys away as they playing bumping each other. "I think for now lets get some rest, it's been a long day. We got a big day tomorrow." She told them. The boys said yeah and walked to their desks to get some sleep while Santana heading back to the office.

Once she walked inside, she noticed that Rachel fell asleep on the couch, she walked towards her and took out her jack, putting it on the little girl and she tuck her in kissing her forehead, "Goodnight sweety." She mumbled as Rachel hold on the jacket tighter as if it was her blanket.

Santana then made her way to the desk and sat down. "What a day... what a fucking day..." she muttered closed her eyes.

The next day, Santana was the first that woken up. She then glanced at Rachel who still asleep on the coach. She made her way out to wake the boys up.

"Hey wake up! We got lot to do." She shouted. They boys jolted up from their seat. She chuckled at them as they gave her a glare. "Oh don't be such a pansy. Just wake up you two. We got to find the supplies and head out." She glared at them, and they knew better not to pissed Santana in the morning.

"Alright jeez... we're up..." Mike said as they waking up from their seat.

"So what's the plan?" Puck asked.

"We should go down and get the guns, foods, medicines and other supplies before we hitting the road. Just fucking pray that they still have some in this precinct because I wonder if they already clean it up." Santana instructed. "Got it..."

"Alright get ready, I'm going to wake Rachel up." She said and go back to the office.

"Hey Rach..." Santana said softly, Rachel slowly opened her eyes and saw it was Santana.

"Good morning sunshine." Santana greeted. "Morning Tana." She replied yawned and get up from the coach. She then realize that she had a leather jacket on her hand. Santana smiled, "Put it on baby. It's rather cold outside." She said. "But what about you?" She asked. "Oh I got another one see."

"Okay thank you." She said and put on the jacket. "It's baggy Tana." Rachel whined pouted. Santana couldn't help but giggled at the little girl's expression that she gave her. "Oh it's look cute on you Rach. Don't worry." She said and kissed her on her palm.

"Okay Rach, we need to go. You ready?" She asked getting up.

"Yes!" Rachel answered.

"Good, stay close to me okay?"

"Okay." Rachel said. They both then walked out of the office.

Once they outside, Puck and Mike are ready waiting on them. "Okay, guns first and then foods and medicines." Santana instructed. They both nodded. Then the group starting to get the mission on.

The reached the shooting range and weaponry station. Luckily for them that there are still a lot of guns, ammo and all the weapons for their survival in there. "Alright let's pack them all." Santana ordered. "Yeah! This is my baby!" Puck said picking up the shotgun, riffle and the others. Mike chuckled and began to pack joining his partner.

Santana went to get the ammo, guns, grenade, flash bang, lights and all the worthy stuff while Rachel helping her with it. She smiled at the little girl and they began to pack some more.

Once they're done with the weapons, they ended up having five bags full of weapons in it. Santana thought it would last couple of month or so just in case they needed lot of them.

"Woo! Those walkers don't know what hit em man!" Puck shouted. Santana slapped him on the back of his head. "Not so loud dumb ass!" She hissed as Rachel giggled at the childish man. "Sorry." He mumbled embarrassed.

"Alright! I think that's good enough. Now foods and the meds.." San told them.

They made their way to the cafeteria. They stopped and noticed there were couple of walkers in there but luckily there were no corpses this time. "Alright I just noticed that sounds lead them to us, let's not using our guns. You got your pocket knife with you right?" the boys nodded. "Good then lets get this over with." She instructed and they walked towards the walkers put a knife on their heads. Then their bodies fell back on the ground.

When they finish, they walked inside the kitchen where they keep their supplies. "Alright! Just take the cans, well you know some food that would last longer." Mike said and they began to pack the foods. Puck on the other hand was busy eating some of the food, "Man! I'm so hungry!" He said.

"Gross Puck." Santana told him disgusted looking at the man talking while his mouth are full.

They ended up having three more bags full of food.

"The last are meds. And because we've got enough bags on our hands already just put them aside with the guns I'm sure there's enough space for it." Santana said while they heading to the pharmacy. Just in time they made there and there are no walkers. They sighed in relief as they walked inside lab and began to pack the medicines as well.

When they're done. They head outside straight to the parking lot. Luckily Puck has bigger truck than Mike so they had no problem putting all the supplies inside the truck.

"Man I wonder where the hell is everybody?" Puck asked as they packed their supplies inside the car. "I don't know.. but I sure hope that they are safe and we going to see the others soon. I mean the living not those dead walkers." Mike joined in.

"Yeah. Even though some of them are bitches it be nice to see other than those disgusting fucking creepers." Santana added.

"Swear.." Rachel mumbled. Santana sighed. "Sorry..." She said embarrassed. "I think we should go back to Lima, you know checking the town." She told them as they finished with packing the supplies. "Hmmm.. Yeah, that's actually sounds good, hopefully they didn't spread the freaks around the town yet." Puck said. "Beside we all from there right? So yea I say Lima." Mike added.

Rachel just stayed quiet and they noticed that the usual bubbly little girl just sitting there. "Hey what's wrong?" Santana asked. "Its nothing... its just what if my parents come home here?" She asked quietly. The adults glanced at each other not knowing what to say about the parents. "Honey, it might take a while." Santana told her. "How far is New York?" Rachel asked. "Its a little far from here. But you've got your walkie talkie with you right? And I got one so when your parents get here they're going to find us."

"Really?"

"Of course munchkin. And until then you're going to stay close to me, Noah and Mike okay?" Santana said. "Okay." Rachel mumbled not looking up from her walkie talkie. "Hey sweety... its going to be okay." Santana said lift her chin up and kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in a hug.

"Alright... ready to go munchkin?" Santana asked wiping Rachel's tears from her cheek. Rachel smiled, "Yes!" Santana chuckled and pulled her in a hug once more as the boys chuckled looking at their friend. They didn't know that Lopez could be acting like that around anyone especially a girl that she just met the other day. But they understand her feeling because they feel as much as she do towards the little girl.

A moment later, they got in the car and ready to start their journey to Lima.

**_To be continued_**

**_Thank you for the readers who read this and I'm trying to update daily for this story because I just love some zombie fics hehe.. anyways till next time._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

* * *

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_Rachel just stayed quiet and they noticed that the usual bubbly little girl just sitting there. "Hey what's wrong?" Santana asked. "Its nothing... its just what if my parents come home here?" She asked quietly. The adults glanced at each other not knowing what to say about the parents. "Honey, it might take a while." Santana told her. "How far is New York?" Rachel asked. "Its a little far from here. But you've got your walkie talkie with you right? And I got one so when your parents get here they're going to find us." _

_"Really?" _

_"Of course munchkin. And until then you're going to stay close to me, Noah and Mike okay?" Santana said. "Okay." Rachel mumbled not looking up from her walkie talkie. "Hey sweety... its going to be okay." Santana said lift her chin up and kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in a hug. _

_"Alright... ready to go munchkin?" Santana asked wiping Rachel's tears from her cheek. Rachel smiled, "Yes!" Santana chuckled and pulled her in a hug once more as the boys chuckled looking at their friend. They didn't know that Lopez could be acting like that around anyone especially a girl that she just met the other day. But they understand her feeling because they feel as much as she do towards the little girl._

_A moment later, they got in the car and ready to start their journey to Lima._

* * *

**Somewhere in Lima**

"Ugh." Quinn grunted as her axe sliced through the walkers head. The creature fell, and she pulled the axe from it's head. She pushed her hair behind her ear and grinned. "I swear, these things are getting harder to kill." The walker had jumped from behind a tree and tackled her, she had almost had been bit. She didn't like going on runs alone, but since the Sam and Ryder were on a run, Marley, Jake and Kitty were on a run, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina were guarding the motor inn, and Artie was dying from a recent bite... It was necessary.

Sam and his best friend of years, Ryder, were raiding the local hospital, looking medical supplies for the dying Artie. Marley, Jake and Katie were also looking for medical supplies just like the others. Quinn however was looking for the basics food. So far she had a duffel bag full canned goods, some bags of chips, and bottled waters. The bag was getting heavy, a sign it was time to her back to camp. She was lost in the woods though. During the zombie apocalypse.

She sighed and told herself not to panic. If she wasn't back by the time the sin went down, the others would move farther to come find her. Ever since the day of the outbreak they had been thick as thieves as a group.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail as sweat dripped down her back. She couldn't remember the last time she'd showered. She shuddered at the thought. She began to continue her journey to find the camp. Her mind wondered as she traveled on. they had bounced around groups, leaving for various reasons. The first group consisted of about forty people and it was near the city after the bombing. Those happy days had ended after a large chunk of the group, a family none the less, had left in hopes of finding more family.

She could only hope that they can stick together and get through this. Quinn sighed and took a deep breath and continue to travel back to the motor inn or their home now.

* * *

Its been days since they hit the road trying to get to Lima but always got problem with the walkers around the street. That day the ride was quiet as they observing each other and the road. Santana sighed as she opened her eyes and find that they stuck in the middle of busy road, surrounded by what seemed like millions of demolished cars and puddles of dried blood splashed on the boiling pavement. They gasped looking at the screen, Rachel held her nose as a revolting scent washed over her.

They wanted to know what had happened of these people. "Holly sweet hell..." Puck mumbled, "I thought the city was bad..." He continued. Santana keep her eyes on the road as she finding the hint of the walkers or living person.

They then realized that they are standing on a cluttered, damaged street in Lima, Ohio. "This is bad..." Mike informed. "You can get through the road?"Mike asked Puck who was driving this time.

"Yeah, I guess so just keep your eyes open." He answered starting the angine and drive away as the other nodded their heads.

"What do you think happened to these people?" Mike asked. "Shit! Damn if I know." Santana grunted as she keep a close eye on the abandoned cars. "Swear," Rachel reminded, "Sorry," muttered Santana.

"I think they tried to get out of the city..." Santana muttered. "I suggest we go down the hill, get off the road. I don't think its safe you saw these cars they had to be hundreds of them in the worst place." Santana suggested.

"What?" "You heard what I said Puckerman. I know what am doing, I say down the hills get in the woods. Maybe build a camp and stay there for a while." Santana told him. Mike could only nod he knew that Santana know what she doing because they been together for years and she trusted the latina as a leader.

"On it boss.." Puck mumbled and turned the truck outside the road.

They drove and half slide down the hill when they heard something that sounds like roaming of the walkers. "Did you hear that?" Puck asked, "Hear what?" Mike fired back. "There..." He said once again when another scream heard from inside the woods. "Yeah! Over there!" Santana shouted pointing at the car wreck not too far from them were surrounded by walkers.

"Oh my god..." Rachel mumbled looking at the car with walkers all over it. They then got out of the car to help. "Rach, stay here lock the door. We'll be right back." She said as the got out of the car.

"But –"

"Just stay here sweety. Let's go you guys." Santana cut her off and ran with the guys leaving a pouting Rachel behind.

"Damn it! We're dead! We're so dead!" the brown hair guy said inside the car backing away from the door. "Shut up Ryder! Fuck!" another man said frustrated. The walkers were pushing the car trying to get inside and get them out of the car. "I got no more bullets! Shit!" the blonde said closing the window backing away.

"Damn it! Now what Sam!? I'm out too!" He asked in panic and then...

BANG BANG BANG

They both turned around and saw three figures holding their guns knocking the walkers down one by one. Their mouth wide open when they saw they keep fire their weapons through the walkers' head easily.

More and more walkers fell onto the ground lifeless.

Santana stared at the white pupil's man before blowing her gun once again into the man's thick skull. "Hell yea! Die you bastard!" Puck screamed as he keep shooting the walkers near him with Mike next to him doing the same thing.

Then finally the last walker, Santana pulled out her pocket knife, and went straight to the walker's head. "Raid!" Puck shouted as Santana did that. High-fiving with Mike looking at their leader. "Alright... all clear! Nice job you guys." Santana told the guys looking around and saw all the walkers' bodies on the ground lifeless once again. "Hell yeah! You too boss." Puck said happily.

They then turned their gazes to the car. Santana knocked on the cracked, blood-streaked window. Then the doors opened the guys put their guns up aiming to the door in case they are dangerous. "Whoa... hey easy..." said the man. Santana raised an eyebrow at them. "Alright guys..." She said motioning them to put the guns down.

"Phew thanks you guys. We'll be dead if you guys didn't show up." Said another man as the three nodded their heads. "I'm Sam and this is Ryder." The blonde said motioning to him and his friend next to him as he offered his hand which Santana took in respond. "Santana, Mike and Puck." She told them, she thought there is no use to say Detective in this world anymore. "We're cops." Puck added, Santana mentally kicking Puck as he said that.

"Great! Nice to meet you! We've been waiting for the help from those military rolls!" Ryder said excitedly. "We're no military rolls you dumb. We're just cops. Didn't even know whats going on since the last three days." Santana retorted. "Oh well shit. Anyways there just three of you?" Sam asked. Santana then realized that they left Rachel in the car. "Oh shit!" She said and ran back to the car once she saw Rachel was out of the car, she walked towards her. She heard scream and saw Rachel's feet grabbed by one of the walker. "Rach! What the –" Santana said and fired her gun right through the walker's head just in time before it could bite Rachel on her feet. The guys ran after them hearing the gun shoot.

She ran and checked the little girl. Rachel let out a sob and hugged Santana tight. Santana sighed in relief after a few check up on her body and there is no bite or anything. "Rachel! I told you to stay inside the car!" Santana yelled, Rachel was shocked hearing Santana yelling at her.

"So – sorry Tana... I was getting bored and you took forever in there." Rachel answered between her sobs.

Santana sighed and hugged her tighter. "Shh... Shh sweety, it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just don't do that again okay? Unless you got me or the guys with you." She told her sternly.

"I wont..." Rachel replied.

"You guys okay?" Puck asked once they approached them. "Yeah, got a close call but everything is fine now." Santana replied and got Rachel inside the car.

"Okay I'm glad you're fine." Puck told them.

"Oh yea and guys we have a little girl with us." Mike said.

"and we're heading to Lima to find our family." Puck said.

"Yeah... about that..." Sam said hesitantly. "How bad is it in there?" Mike asked after looking at their epression.

"Pretty bad... the whole town was surrounded by those things now last time we checked. That's why we are staying in the motor inn outside the town. We've got some people there." Sam informed them. "You should come with us." Ryder butted in looking at the cops in front of him.

"Okay let's head to my truck over there we need to ask the boss." Puck said and walked to the car with them following behind.

"We should get going this place doesn't look safe, its too close from the road I think its where the walkers came from." Santana said to the boys as they approached her.

"Yeah and these boys said they had a place to stay inside the woods." Puck told her.

"Really?" Santana asked raising her eyebrow making the boys gulped in fear, she is so intimidating thought the boys.

"Ye – yeah..." Sam said, Rachel giggling looking at the boys. Santana turned her head and watch Rachel giggling, "What's so funny sweety?" She asked raising her eyebrow a her. Rachel just shook her head and control her laughter. "Nothing Tana." She answered sweetly as she sent her a sweet smile. Santana shook her head and turned back to the boys.

"Yeah, and thanks again you guys. We really owe you one." Ryder said.

"Well, we saw you surrounded by those walkers and we couldn't just leave you there." Santana said as the other nodded their heads. "Whoa, you really got a little girl with you." Ryder said looking at Rachel. "Yes, you've got a problem with that?" Santana asked. "What? No of course not. It just we never see any kids for a week now." He quickly said. "Okay then. This is Rachel." She introduced her.

"Hello Rachel, I'm Ryder and this is Sam. Its so good to see you." Ryder said smiling at the girl as Rachel returned the smile to him and a wave to Sam.

"So you guys in a group?" Santana asked once again interrupting them.

"Yea. They're not to far from here," said Sam. "You should come back with us." He continued. "Yeah, it's the least we can do to repay you." Ryder added.

Santana glanced over her friends as if asking them mentally and they both nodded their heads. She then turned to see Rachel and she just shrugged as if telling it was up to her. "So what are you doing outside here then?" Santana asked curiously. "We are on supply hunts, we need some medical supplies for our group." Ryder answered shrugging. "But its pretty hard to find though since the dead come crawling we barely even find anything." Sam added.

"Well, we have some supplies." Puck said while Mike nodded his head as he opened the trunk and show them their bags of supplies.

Both boys' eyes widened. "Holy crap!" Ryder exclaimed. They chuckled at their expression. "I'm guessing this is the most you've seen in a while?" Santana asked. They nodded.

"Okay lets go then." She said getting inside the car.

"You going with your car or what? I saw that thing pretty damaged because of those walkers." Mike asked.

"Oh don't worry our car is just fine. Just follow us." Sam said walking toward his car with Ryder and the others following behind with their truck. Then suddenly, they heard some growling coming from around the road. "And that's our cue to leave!" Sam said. "This way!" Ryder exclaimed as they drove away inside the woods and avoided the walkers.

* * *

After a while of driving Santana, Mike, Puck and Rachel stared at the motor inn. "So this is where they've been staying." Santana muttered. "Looks like it. They did a pretty good job barricading it too." Mike stated as they drove towards the gate.

"We're back!" Ryder called as he pushed the gate open and let the cars in before putting the gate back into place.

"Whoa, hold on, who are these people?" Mercedes asked as she stomped up to them with Brittany and Tina next to her.

"This is Santana, Mike, Puck and Rachel." Sam explained as he got out of the car so did the others.

"And they're got food," added Ryder.

Puck then opened up one of the bags and showed some of the food. Mercedes was silent before she looked back up at them. "That's great, but you can't just keep bringing more people here!" She exclaimed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chill out lady." Santana said, "We just wanted to help but if you can't chill the fuck out, we're going out of this fucking place." She continued not liking this woman a bit and began to opened her passenger door.

"Mercedes! That's not nice, I say we let them stay with us we need more people anyways. Sorry about her." Brittany piped up. "Yeah, I agree." Tina added and noticed that the others just got back from their hunt also. Mercedes rolled her eyes, "They just going to be another mouths to feed." She said. Santana growled, "Oh you better watch what you said!" She said ready to jump at the black girl but stopped when she felt hands on her, "Tana..." Rachel said in a small voice. "I'm scared... Are you okay?" She added.

"Hey don't worry , I'm ok see." She answered with a smile and Rachel nodded her head looking at the people. Santana turned around and look at Mercedes once more. "Oh you better watch what you say if I were you, and you should be lucky that Rachel is here otherwise I'll end you." She glared.

"Alright... alright... I think we better go then." Puck said having heard enough while Mike nodded and they just about to get in the car.

"Hey wait! Mercedes you've got no right to say all of it, you're no leader here beside they helped us hell we've been died by now if they didn't showed up." Sam explained.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Whatever..." She mumbled and turned around walking away.

"Bitch," muttered Santana. "Tana!" Rachel warned and Santana said sorry.

"So What do you think guys?" Ryder asked easy up the situation. Puck and Mike shrugged. "Okay, we're staying. Thanks guys." Santana answered.

"Yay! Oh I'm Brittany and this is Tina." Brittany told them and walked closer to the little girl. "Hey, its really nice to meet you." She said hugging the girl.

"Hello..." Rachel was surprised because a stranger was hugging her but just hugged her back.

"That girl's a jerk," Santana commented. "You got that right, girl." Jake said.

"It's Santana." She corrected. "And those are Mike and Puck. And the little girl's Rachel." She informed.

"Right sorry. And I'm Jake. And these are Marley and Kitty." He said jabbing his thumb towards Marley and Kitty. The two waved. They smiled and waved back at the girls.

"So they all in your group here?" Puck asked Ryder. "No, there is still Quinn but I guess she still out there hunting, she's going to be here in a few and Artie but he's sick so he just resting there." He replied pointing at the room Artie's staying. And just right in cue, the gate opened. And a blonde woman with a bag slide on her shoulder came in. "Hey guys... is everybody alright?" She asked as she got inside the gate.

"Oh yeah. Got a few close calls but we're good." Sam answered.

Quinn gazes then turned to the strangers. "Okay?" She said still looking at the unfamiliar faces.

"Oh sorry! These are Santana, Mike, Puck and Rachel." Ryder said. "And guys this is Quinn."

"Alright, welcome guys." Quinn said while the others nodded and waving in response. "I'm going to put these things inside. It's nice to meet you all." She said and with that she walked away getting in one of the room.

"Okay, that's Quinn for you and thats all. Oh and you're lucky we've got a couple spare rooms left." Brittany said as she walked over to one and opened up the door. "Don't worry, we've cleared this place out," she reassured. "You go ahead and get settled in." She said and walked to the next room and opened it to the boys.

"Alright," Santana said as she walked in the room with Rachel while the guys walked in the other room and closed the doors. They set their stuff down on a table.

"You ok?" Santana asked glancing at Rachel who is on the bed. Rachel sighed. "Yes you've been asking me that." Rachel asked rolled her eyes. "Oh yea sorry about that." Santana replied chuckled.

"Santana..." Rachel called breaking the silence.

"Yes?" She asked turning to see the girl.

"Do you think my parents ever going to find us?" She asked in hopefully tones.

Santana hesitated to answer the question so she stayed quiet a little. "Tana?" Rachel called again.

"Huh? Oh yea I think they will Rach." She answered and walked towards her kneeling in front of her. "And until then you're going to stay with us okay?" She asked softly. "Okay..." She hesitated said. "And Santana..." she called her again. "What's wrong?"

"I – I just got grabbed," Rachel began, Santana sighed, "I was there though and he didn't get you." She reassured.

"Yes I know it just – can you do that more? I mean got the dangerous ones." Rachel asked.

"Yes sweety, I'll protect you from the dangerous ones. Don't worry about it." She told her with a reassured smile. "Thank you Tana." Rachel said returned the smile.

"Of course munchkin," Santana answered and winked at the little girl making her giggled looking at the older woman. "You are so silly." Rachel said giggling. "Take it back!" Santana said and pulled the girl and tickle her on the stomach.

Rachel couldn't control her laughter anymore by now. "No! Stop it!" She said between her laugh. "You better take it back tiny." She said tickle her more. "Okay! Okay! Stop I take it back!" Rachel finally said. Santana grinned and let go of the girl with a victory smile. "Yes!" She said.

Rachel pouted once her laughter died out, "You're cheating!" She whined.

Santana chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "So what do you think of the Motor Inn?" Santana asked once they calmed their laughter.

Rachel shrugged, "It's alright. So are the people here." She said. "Well, that big lady not so much."

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on her." Santana said.

* * *

Sam and Jake approached Quinn as she unpack the supplies from her bag, Quinn glanced at him "You sure those guys are ok and not a treat for us." She asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive Q. They got foods, medical supplies, and weapons. They totally kicked those walkers behind when they found me and Ryder trapped in the car." Sam answered

"Seriously? Like how much?" Jake asked.

"They got like five or six bags full of supplies. It will last a month or so," said Sam shrugged.

"Okay, just don't let our guards down. We don't know who these people are so just keep an eye on them." Quinn said.

"Will do. And they're cops though so that's explain the weapons." Sam added.

Jake and Quinn turned and looked at him. "Well they are decent enough then. I think we going to be just fine and with that little girl with them I don't think they could be some kind of thieves or something." She said as the other nodded their heads.

They then made their way to Artie's room.

"How's he?" Quinn asked as Tina treating him giving him medical treatment that the cops brought up.

"He's still burning up and his fever keep getting worse and worse I'm worried." Tina answered.

Quinn sighed and looked at Artie who laying on the bed and walked out of the room.

Outside the room, Santana noticed Sam, Jake and Quinn just got out of the room, so she went to see them. "Hey guys." She greeted.

"Santana," they muttered. "So this Artie, is he okay?" She asked.

"No not so good." Sam answered sadly. "So what happened to him?" Santana asked once again.

"He got bitten on the raid back in Lima the other day when we out on hunting." Jake answered. Suddenly Santana get in the room leaving the confused faces behind then they followed her inside. Santana looked at the man on the bad and noticed the bite mark on his shoulder covered.

"Shit!" She hissed. "You should stay away from him." She informed Tina who was sitting on the bed next to him.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked while the others just looking at the latina curiously.

"It's dangerous. He's going to turn." Santana explained.

"Turn?" this time it was Quinn who asked. Santana turned around to see the guys behind. "Yeah. When we on the road. We found this man and his family getting attacked by the walkers. Unfortunately we can't safe the whole family and just this man but he was bitten yet again we didn't know that time. So we took him with us. After few hours he started getting warm and heat up. Fever and worse we were worried and kept getting them some medicine but it didn't work and the fever wouldn't stopped so he died and not too long he got back as one of those things so we need to put him down before he could do any damage for us." Santana explained.

Their expression was as if they just seen a ghost and Santana could tell that they were in horror after hearing what Santana just said.

Tina checked on Artie and soon enough he stopped breathing and Tina checked on his wrist just to find out that he's dead. "No! Come on Artie!" She shouted shaking his lifeless body with tears streaming her face. "Get away from him!" Santana shouted, Tina looked at her dumbfounded not believing what she said just holding him with her.

Then Artie's eyes wide open...

**_To be continued_**

**_Okay guys, enjoy the update! Reviews would be appreciated. And I don't know about the pairing yet but working on it don't worry. Anyways 'till next time._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_"What? What are you talking about?" She asked while the others just looking at the latina curiously._

_"It's dangerous. He's going to turn." Santana explained._

_"Turn?" this time it was Quinn who asked. Santana turned around to see the guys behind. "Yeah. When we on the road. We found this man and his family getting attacked by the walkers. Unfortunately we can't safe the whole family and just this man but he was bitten yet again we didn't know that time. So we took him with us. After few hours he started getting warm and heat up. Fever and worse we were worried and kept getting them some medicine but it didn't work and the fever wouldn't stopped so he died and not too long he got back as one of those things so we need to put him down before he could do any damage for us." Santana explained._

_Their expression was as if they just seen a ghost and Santana could tell that they were in horror after hearing what Santana just said._

_Tina checked on Artie and soon enough he stopped breathing and Tina checked on his wrist just to find out that he's dead. "No! Come on Artie!" She shouted shaking his lifeless body with tears streaming her face. "Get away from him!" Santana shouted, Tina looked at her dumbfounded not believing what she said just holding him with her._

_Then Artie's eyes wide open..._

* * *

Santana, Quinn, Sam and Jake just stood there with Tina still on the bed. They all could see that Artie slowly opening his eyes. They gasped looking at their friend.

"Artie..." Tina whispered. They heard a moan coming from Artie's mouth. His eyes slowly drift to Tina who still next to him. Then the moan was replaced with a growl from him. Tina's eyes widened as she saw him slowly standing up from the bed grabbing her by the arm.

By the time she realized that what Santana had said was true he already trying to attack her and grabbed her tight, she pushed him away and saw it crawling toward her growling. Quinn, Sam and Jake frozen on their feet while Santana stepped forward and raised her gun.

When Tina failed to push him more, Artie climbed on top of her. Just when his teeth about to tear Tina's flesh, a loud shot going straight through his thick skull, falling his dead back down on the ground.

"Oh my god..." Tina muttered pushing the walker off her body. "No... No way..." Sam mumbled looking at his best friend while Quinn and Jake just stood there processing things.

Santana stepped forward to check on Tina and make sure that the walker of Artie was dead. Santana run her hand through her hair in frustration. "Another lose..." She muttered looking at the corpse. "See... this is what I was talking about. They're not people they're dead once those bastards put their teeth on their flesh." Santana told them still looking at the corpse.

"What – How – How do you know alot about all these things?" Quinn asked.

"Because I watch them die. I was there when this all started and thats what exactly we do to survive all this mess. I suggest you get rid of the body as soon as possible and if any of you are bitten don't hide or keep it to yourself because that would happen when you did that." Santana answered and walked out of the room leaving the other survivors think this through.

* * *

Its been three months since the walkers started roaming around hunting for the leaving, its been three months Santana and the group staying in the motor inn. Around that times they found themselves getting along just fine.

Rachel always playing with Brittany and the other girls but she seems attached with Quinn for the past couple months. Santana is happy to see that Rachel seems happy here.

Santana grown fond just well with the rest of the group as well. She's getting close with the team talking about hunting supplies, getting the job together.

She learned that Brittany was a dancer and a teacher for little kiddies here in Lima before all this started, Tina and Mercedes were working on a local music store, Ryder and Sam are both business men in Lima, while Marley, Jake and Kitty were both still in high school the three of them were junior when this all started.

And the last Quinn was one of the best lawyer in town who owned her own Law Firm from her parents.

After the past months, Mercedes had learn that Santana and group are trustworthy so she back off them.

The teens constantly hang out together and playing with Rachel most of the time.

That day, Rachel was drawing using Brittany's crayons that she gave her. "Hey Rach..." Rachel looked up to see who it was. She saw Quinn smiling at her kneeling so she was on the same height as the little girl.

"Oh hey Quinnie..." Rachel answered smiling at the older blonde. Quinn grinned hearing the nick name, its been long since someone called her that, the only people who calling her that was her parents and her parents didn't make it when they trying to get out of the town.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at the desk.

"Oh nothing, I'm just about to color this." Rachel answered showing her what she drew, "It's beautiful Rach." Quinn said looking at the houses that Rach drew.

"Thank you... I love drawing and I love singing too. My mom usually sing for me when I went to bed, she has a really beautiful voice, my dad too. They got me this karaoke thingies once." Rachel said suddenly feel sad all over again. Quinn noticed the sadness tones of the little girl.

"Hey you know what? I can always sing with you how about that?" Quinn asked smiling.

Rachel's eyes beamed lite as she heard that, "Really?! Yes! I would love that, but can you even sing Quinnie? Because my mommie has a really beautiful voice!" she said proudly.

Quinn chuckled and happy that Rachel's not that sad anymore.

"Oh I'll show you later." Quinn answered grinned when Rachel giggled at her. "Okay! Pinkie promises?" She said holding out her pinkie to Quinn. "Pinkie promises." Quinn confirmed linking their pinkies together.

"Quinnie, where's Tana?" Rachel asked. "She's going out on a hunt with Kitty and Sam." Quinn answered. Rachel nodded. "Okay." She said and get back to color the picture.

"Rachel, I'll be back later okay. I need to check on the guys." Quinn said. Rachel looked up and smiled, "Yeah, be careful Quinnie." She said. Quinn smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later sweety." She said and walked away.

* * *

Few hours later, Santana and the others finally made it back, Rachel then run to give her a hug. "Tana you're back!" She shouted throwing herself in a hug. Santana chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey honey..." Santana said patting Rachel's hair. "Of course I am munchkin. How was your day?" She asked giving the guys the supplies as the others putting them away and started to get in their works.

"It was good! I was drawing with Brittany and Quinnie." She answered excitedly pulling away.

"That's great sweety." Santana told her. "Okay sweety, why don't you go back with Marley for a little. I need to talk to the others." She said gently.

"Okay Tana." She said and give her one last hug and skipped to where Marley and Jake were standing at.

The day was getting dark Santana walked around the motor inn after the hunt with Kitty and Sam and found herself inside Puck's truck by herself. Puck was on the watch with Ryder and Mike when he saw his best friend went that way so he excused himself and followed her.

"Hey boss what's up? He asked as he approached her.

Santana turned around and saw Puck standing in front of her taking her out of her mind. "Oh hey Puck. Nothing just thinking." She shrugged. "What about?" He asked. "Just the things that happened before all this. About those walkers practically just on us every damn time they had a chance and how we had to put them down with our hands." Santana answered running her hand through her hair and sighed. "I'm a homocide detective and now I'm just a fucking killer." She grunted in frustration.

"Whoa Lopez, you're not. We're not. They're not people, we just do what had to be done end of story. This isn't the world we used to live on anymore boss, so don't think like that." He told her. "So if you're a killer then I'm a killer too." He joked trying to lite the mood.

Santana chuckled and sighed once again. "You don't understand Puck." She said.

"What don't I understand?" Puck asked back. "I left my own wife alone. Hell I don't even know if she still alive or not. It's the same like I fucking killed her." Santana said standing up and trying to walk away when Puck put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, like I said we need to do what had to be done. Hell, I don't even know how my family doing so do Mike. And what exactly happened with you and her anyways? You've been in shitty mood before all this happened?"

"She cheated, she fucked some bastard in my own house, can you believe it? I went to work and what she did in the house? Hell I should've killed the bastard I wish that fucker rot in those zombies teeth all over his fucking ass." Santana answered kicking the car in frustration and drew some of the group attention.

"Hey calm the fuck on. i understand you're upset but calm your ass, this isn't the right time to do that." Puck said hold her by the shoulder.

Santana sighed and looked at him, "Shit! Sorry man. I just I just so damn angry with her, but that didn't make what I did was less wrong. I just left her in the house alone and do nothing, hell I didn't even trying to come back and see her." She explained.

Puck then pulled her on a embrace. "It's alright boss, I'm sure she can take care of herself and it isn't your fault you was angry." He reassured, Santana pulled away from him. "OF course it was my fucking fault Puckerman! I'm going back there." She told him, Puck stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We already put ourselves on the line when we headed here months ago. And now you're telling me that we're going back to that fucking city full of walkers!? Get your brain outta your ass Lopez!" Puck shouted drawing more attention. Mike saw his best friends and walked forward to see what was going on.

Santana punched him on the face, "Fuck you Purkerman!" She shouted, once the group saw Santana hitting him they all go there to see what the two cops was fighting about.

"What the fuck Lopez!" Puck shouted wiping the blood from his mouth.

"I'm not asking for your permission and I was just telling you that I'm going back! I didn't ask you to fucking come with me either!" Santana yelled trying to get him again and Mike stepped forward to hold her.

"You know what? I don't fucking care! Go and just leave that little girl you said you was taking care of and find your fucking wife! Now you're gonna leave her here? What are you thinking Lopez? Or you just want to leave her here? Is that exactly the reason of this? We have group in here, we got to think about the group right here right now." Puck fired back.

Santana was seeing red by now, How dare he said that about her. What if Rachel heard that didn't he had any tiny brain on that shit he called his head,' she thought.

"Let me go Chang! I'm gonna end that fucker! Shut the fuck up Puck! You don't know shit! You crossed the line, you had no right saying those things about me!" She shouted. Quinn and the other group just standing there watching the two cops bickering at each other while Mike struggled to keep Santana on hold.

"Hey what the hell are you all doing just standing there? Help me out here!" Mike snapped so Sam stepped forward and helped him hold Santana on their arms while Jack and Ryder trying to calm Puckerman on the other side.

They saw Rachel was standing in front of her room watching them with tears on her eyes and running back inside.

"Fuck you Puck!" Santana yelled and pushing the two boys out of her grasp. With one last glare to Puck she goes straight to her room.

* * *

"Hey sweety." Santana said as she stepped inside the room, she found Rachel on the bed holding her walkie talkie while staring at it like it was the most important thing in the worlds.

Santana frowned getting no answer from the little brunette girl. "Hey... are you ok?" She tried again and stepped forward and saw that she was crying. "Shh..." She said pulling her on a hug. "You – you're going to leave me, aren't you? First my – my parents and then Harmony and – and now you..." Rachel said in a small voice between her sobs that breaking Santana's heart.

"Shhh.. I'm not going to leave you Rach..." Santana said patting her back as she hugged her.

"That's not true... I heard you and Noah talking outside and you said you want to leave... and then he said you just want to leave me... I – I don't have –" Rachel tried to say through her sobs. "Hey... listen to me sweety, I'll never leave you... I promise.. You're stuck with me munchkin, you trust me right?" Santana told her.

Rachel looked up and saw Santana eyes, she was also crying so she wiped her tears. "Okay.. I trust you.." Rachel said smiling at her and throw herself in a bear hug with Santana.

Santana found herself smiling at the tiny brunette as she hugged her tighter. "So you're not going to leave me right?" Rachel asked once again.

"No. I would never do that Rach." Santana answered as she sighed in relief when Rachel stopped crying.

"Okay.." Rachel said pulling away from her embrace. Rachel yawned as she sat down on the bed. "Sleep honey, it's getting late." She told her gently. "Okay. Goodnight Tana." Rachel said kissing her on the cheek and lay down on the bed.

"Sweet dream honey." Santana tucked her in and walked out of the bedroom.

It's getting dark outside, she noticed that the group was just staring at her. Mike, Sam, Brittany and Quinn are talking in front of the van while Ryder, Tina and Mercedes was on watch on top of the van. Marley, Jake and Kitty are chatting near the corner of the motor inn "What are you idiots looking at?" She snapped, the group immediately looking away from the latina.

Quinn rose her eyebrow, "Oh nothing Lopez we simply just admiring the beautiful cloud on the sky," Quinn said sarcastically. Santana smirked, she liked the blonde attitude then walked to join the rest of the group.

"Where's Rachel?" Marley asked, she stood with her boyfriend and bestfriend on the corner eating canned soup with the others.

"She's sleeping." Santana answered. Marley nodded and Brittany came to her showing her something and they all laughed at whatever the bubbly blonde was showing them.

Santana then noticed that Puck wasn't there. She sighed in relief not wanting to deal with him just yet.

"So boss, what was that all about?" Mike decided to ask as the others' also waiting for the answer.

"I'm going back.." was all Santana said.

"Back where?" Mike asked not liking where this is going. "Back to the city." Santana answered.

"What?!" Almost every single one of the group said in unison. "Are you serious San? What is it about its been months." Mike asked.

"Yeah Mike, I need to find my wife. I couldn't just leave her there no knowing about any of this. I need to get back to the city." Santana answered.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You knew exactly how the city was and it was only few days after the accident when we got out of there and its been moths since that. Hell I don't even know how is it now in there anymore." Mike reasoned.

"Well, I would rather knowing that they are dead and do things about it than not knowing that they still alive or worse dead and just sitting around." Santana answered playing with her pistol.

"And what about Rachel?" Quinn joined in looking at the latina, she grown fond with the little girl and already treat her as if she was her own.

"I'll take her with me." Santana answered shrugged. Quinn stood up. "What!? Are you kidding me right now? You're going to take that little girl with you to the city full of walkers?" Quinn shouted.

"Hey calm down Fabray. Last time I check she's my responsibility. What's your deal anyways?" Santana fired back.

"Oh of course I have a fucking deal with it Lopez! She just a little girl and she's my responsibility now since you walked inside our camp, she saw the worse enough on her own house without her fucking parents you said it yourself! And now you're telling us that you're gonna take her with you came back to the city that reminded her of all those things. And here I thought you really care of her." Quinn snapped, the other just watching the two leader of the group. This is the first time they seen Quinn snapped like that.

"Hey watch it Fabray! I don't fucking care if your whole group are in here. I will end you if you say that I don't fucking care about her." Santana said stepped forward facing her.

"Then why are you doing this? Taking her with you when you know exactly what would happen there. You said it yourself that we got to do what had to be done and now you're the one doing this shit. You know what I don't care if you wanna go back there, just leave Rachel here with us." Quinn fired back.

"You had no right Fabray! I can't just leave her I promised I'll never leave her!" Santana shouted, Quinn took a step forward now their faces just inches away, "Well then you're going to break that promise because there is no way in hell I'm letting you go with her. Try me Lopez." She dared. Mike noticed the tension was getting heated up so he stood up. "Alright, you guys tune it down you don't want to wake her up do you?" Mike tried to calm her down. "Yeah guys, there is no use for this." Sam added worried about the fight Santana had with Puck before.

With that the girls seemed to calm a bit, but Santana kept glaring at the blonde so did the blonde with her.

"Fuck!" Santana hissed kicking the rock in frustration and walked away she need to get away from there to clear her mind.

"San!" Mike shouted but she just ignored her mumbled some curses in spanish. "Let her go Mike." Quinn told her. "But.." He rejected. "Just let her go.. its been a long day, she need it." She explained. Mike nodded and turned back to the others.

**To be continued**

**Okay Folks! Thats all for the chapter... I hope you liked it as much as I did. Anyways, I still don't know what to do about Santana's wife and the group situations, so if you have any suggestions please tell me. Thank you and enjoy. 'Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

**_A/N: And to answer your question, no it wasn't Finn I'm sorry it just a typo but I fixed it and about the pairing I don't really think about it because I think there are so much other things to do in a Zombie Apocalypse so I don't know about that yet. Anyways, enjoy your read._**

**_Warning: Swearing and Violence_**

* * *

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_"You had no right Fabray! I can't just leave her I promised I'll never leave her!" Santana shouted, Quinn took a step forward now their faces just inches away, "Well then you're going to break that promise because there is no way in hell I'm letting you go with her. Try me Lopez." She dared. Mike noticed the tension was getting heated up so he stood up. "Alright, you guys tune it down you don't want to wake her up do you?" Miker tried to calm her down. "Yeah guys, there is no use for this." Sam added worried about the fight Santana had with Puck before._

_With that the girls seemed to calm a bit, but Santana kept glaring at the blonde so did the blonde with her._

_"Fuck!" Santana hissed kicking the rock in frustration and walked away she need to get away from there to clear her mind._

_"San!" Mike shouted but she just ignored her mumbled some curses in spanish. "Let her go Mike." Quinn told her. "But.." He rejected. "Just let her go.. its been a long day, she need it." She explained. Mike nodded and turned back to the others._

* * *

The next day, Quinn was sitting on the ouch, absently rubbing her fingers along the cold riffle on her hands. Her eyes traveled from the front gate to the whole motor inn.

She sighed and saw that Santana approached her. "Look Lopez, I'm sorry about last night I was being a bitch." She said. Santana glanced at her, "Yeah you were Fabray." Santana replied. Quinn shook her head, "Don't push it Lopez." She retorted.

"Oh please, look I'm here because I want to talk to you." Santana said seriously.

"Then start talking."

"It's getting worse out there, Fabray. They're everywhere now. There's got to be hundreds of them when I was looking for supplies yesterday." She cupped her hands around her face.

Quinn sighed, "Yeah and you think I don't know that?"

"That's not the point Q, What I am trying to say here is I started thinking all this over about this motor inn and I think this place isn't a permanent solution." She told her.

"And what? We're going back to Columbus?! Yeah, right. That's all you want. So you know what? We're not leaving, this place is just fine." Quinn said. Santana stood up. "Hey I was just trying to talk to you okay. There's no need to bitch about it. And you know what? Last time I check you're not my fucking boss so I don't need to get your permission whether I should leave or not and here I am talking to you nicely about it. There's no coming back Fabray." She said, stood up and kicking the RV next to her before walked away.

"Yeah, we are so through Lopez!" Quinn shouted.

Santana walked to join Puck and Ryder as they getting ready to head out and to find some foods.

"Let's go guys. Jesus I wish we got better than yesterday today," Santana mumbled as they walked out of the gate.

"Yeah, me too boss." Puck said as they made their way through the woods.

"Alright let's split up. I'm going to find in there, you and Puck go over there." Ryder suggested. "You good by yourself?" Santana asked. "Yeah. I got my baby with me." Ryder answered holding his gun.

Santana nodded, "Alright then. Be careful." She said and made her way on the opposite side of the woods with Puck.

The journey was quiet because they haven't talk about their fight since yesterday yet.

"Look San I'm sorry ok? I know I crossed the line big time bringing Rachel into that." Puck said. Santana kept her face straight, "Just forget about it Puck." Santana said not bother to turn her head.

Puck sighed, "Come on boss, I meant it I was just upset because you're all I got with Mike and Rach, we're like a family outside those people in the motor inn." He said.

"Then you should support my decision Puckerman." Santana said instead.

"Alright! I got your back, whatever you say I got you and I know Mike does too." He finally said. Santana finally stopped and turned at her friend grinned. "Great then, we'll talk about this once we got back." She said and started to walk forward.

Puck followed and catch up with her. "Man I'm hungry..." He grunted. Santana shook her head, "Yeah I know, me too. It was alot at that time, I can't believe we out of food now." Santana said sighing, she haven't eat since yesterday because there wasn't enough food.

"Yeah, maybe you should ask Quinn about it." Puck suggested. "She's the one that been handling the supplies." He added. "Or mishandling it," Santana muttered.

Puck looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

"Well can you blame me? I don't know man, It just so much that time and now all we got was what? nothing." Santana answered.

"Yeah, you got that right. So what was it about earlier? You seems like you're ready to eat her head off." Puck asked.

"You know, Q just being her bitchy self." She answered, shrugged. "What's the deal with her anyways?" Puck asked.

"Well, apparently Rachel better off without us and stay with her and the rest of the group if we want to leave this place."

"What?! Why would she say that? She knew that Rachel was with us all along." Puck exclaimed. Santana glared at him, "Not so loud Puckerman! We're in the middle of the fucking woods. You're going to attract some walkers." She hissed.

"Sorry geez, I was just surprised that she actually told you that." Puck apologized and they continued on walking.

"Shit Lopez got one over there!" Puck said quietly motioning the walker on the ground. Santana stepped forward quietly taking her pocketknife in her hand and once the timing was right the knife came hard to the back of the walker's head, and it fell instantly to the ground.

Puck stepped forward and staring down at the now infected piece of animal meat, he beared his teeth, glaring, clearly frustrated. "Seriously? Half-eaten rabbit?" He asked. "Yeah, it looks like it." Santana answered.

"Goddammit!" He said and started walking off, Santana followed, they both was getting sick of finding walkers eating something they should be hunting.

"Every fucking time we find food a walker beats us to it." Santana exclaimed. "A rabbit's hardly a mean, San but it was something." Puck complied.

"Yea it ain't shit now. The puta beats us to it." The latina retorted as they kept walking ahead to find an animal they could kill and take back to the camp, Santana was checking their surroundings as they were walking through the woods.

"I hope Ryder having more luck than we are." Puck said as he looked to his left then his right observing the place around them.

"I sure hope so." Santana complied.

There was a sudden cawing and wings fluttering coming from a crow, as it flew over the clearing, perching itself on the branch of a lofty tree, Puck and Santana looked at the crow in disbelief.

They both quickly and quietly positioned themselves behind a large rock as they didn't want to pass up the opportunity of that. Puck aimed his rifle at the crow, clearly visible through the scope, guaranteed not to miss it.

He was about to pull the trigger, "Don't... gunshot will attract walkers, one bird's not worth it." Santana advised cut him off. Puck then lowered the rifle as he realized the consequences.

"Yeah I know. But shit boss, that's the first piece of mean we've seen that isn't some dead bastard or half eaten rabbit."

"I understand that Puckerman, but we can't risk our life over this." Santana argued. Puck sighed and took a breath of fresh air, "Yeah I know boss I'm just –"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a sudden loud ear piercing cry echoed through the forest interrupting them, the bird immediately flew away and grabbing the attention of Santana and Puck.

"What in god's name was that?!" Santana shouted, "Shit! Was that Ryder?" Puck shouted back. "Fuck, I don't know. Come on!" She ordered as they scrambled to their feet and scurried deeper into the woods to the source of the cry.

They were sprinting further in, hoping to help or save Ryder if it was him, they came to a halt when they came to a crossroad, not sure which way to go, but then a second piercing shout, louder than the first, guided them to the left path. They were led into an opening in the forest, where two teenagers wearing identical blazers, with one other older man that trapped in what seems to be a bear trap? While the other shorter boy stood there watching in horror frozen unable to help.

The taller boy was kneeling down trying to open up the bear trap to free the man but was clearly not strong enough. The bear trap was snared on the man's left foot, which was seriously bleeding over the bear trap that was on the ground.

"Jesus Christ!" Puck blurted out, staring and shocked at the situation. The three strangers instantly noticed them standing there.

"Oh shit! No. No... Please don't kill us! We just want to help our teacher here! We'll leave, I swear!" The taller boy raised his hand in surrender pleaded.

When Santana was about to say something, Ryder suddenly came running into the woods, holding his shotgun close in hand. "Guys are you okay?" He asked, concerned and confused that was until he noticed the two teenagers and the older man, "Holy shit! What happened?" He shouted in shock.

"Get it off! Get it off, God Dammit, get it off me!" the man begged as he was in an incredible pain trying desperately to ease his pain. "Sebastian, maybe they can help!" The shorter boy said. "These might be the same guys that raided our camp and... we barely got away from that!" The other one who known as Sebastian shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about? Kids, shut it and why the fuck is there a bear trap out here?!" Puck shouted gritted her teeth. "I don't know man!" The other kid replied in a panicking manner.

"It's okay, we're not gonna hurt you." Santana said realizing things were getting out of hand and the man needed help.

"Don't listen to them, Blaine! Please, just let us go! We're not a threat to you!" He pleaded as the man continued to squirm in pain.

"Santana, this is messed up. We gotta help 'em" Ryder said looking at the kids and their teacher.

"Blaine, Shut up! My dad in special forces, I know what am doing!" Sebastian hissed. Blaine ignored him. "Please!" Blaine begged. "Just see if you can get him out! After that you can leave us or whatever, I don't care! Please!" He shouted in panic.

"Kid, chill out! We're cops for god's sake! We're not going to hurt your asses so shut the fuck up!" Santana growled having heard enough and that made them shut their mouth and sighed in relief from that information.

"Thank god! Please help him!"

"Was he bitten?" Santana suddenly asked. Blaine and Sebastian was taken back from the question. "What? No! I swear he wasn't bitten!" Sebastian answered.

"Come on guys, we've got to help him out of there." Ryder stated. "Oh God, thank you!" The teacher said.

"Fine, but you've gotta hurry!" Santana said.

Ryder knelt down to examine the bear trap. "Hurry... please hurry..." the man begged. "Don't worry, we'll get you free." Ryder said trying to be positive.

Ryder was trying to get the trap free his feet. "Oh shit, San, bad news. Trap's altered, there's no way to get it open, there's no latch." Ryder said gasped at his realization

"Come on dude, do something!" Sebastian shouted concerned.

"Oh no..." Blaine gasped as he turned around only to be welcomed to a horrifying sight of walkers slowly approaching them.

Everyone else turned to look at the walkers who are covered by blood all over their dead bodies. "Shit! Walkers! It's now or never San!" Puck shouted. Santana looked at him in disbelief. "The fuck Puck? I'm a cop not a tech expert." She replied.

"Please... get me out of this!" The teacher cried out once again.

"Goddammit!" She growled. "Just give me the damn axe Puck!" She ordered and Puck handed her his axe. "Alright Ryder keep an eye on them," She ordered referring to Sebastian and Blaine. "And Puck keep the walkers away from us!" She added. Ryder and Puck standing on their positions with their guns "Got it Boss!" They replied in unison.

Santana trying to yank it open with her bare hands at first. "AAARRHHHH! Stop! Stop!" The man squirmed in pain. "Oh please! We can't just leave him like this!" Blaine cried out. "He's lost so much blood already... please hurry!" Sebastian shouted.

Then she yanked the axe off it, still no such luck. "Fuck! I'm just wasting ammo now! We gotta go!" Puck shouted.

Santana sighed. "I'm gonna have to cut you out." She said bluntly after bunch of failure of the process.

The teacher's eyes widened. "No, no, no try the trap again! Anything, please!" He pleaded.

Santana felt sorry for the man but she knew what had to be done. She raised her axe and brought it down on the man's leg while the man screamed loudly in pain, but the leg was still attached. Santana then took another three swings before the leg was free from the trap.

The teacher stared in horror as his leg was gone. The loss of blood caused him to lose consciousness. The others came to see Santana and the man. Sebastian instantly brought his hand to his mouth and moved away throwing up.

"Is he..." Ryder began to ask.

"He passed out." Santana stated. "If he's alive, grab him and let's go!" Puck shouted.

Ryder grabbed the man and followed Puck. Santana checked behind him to see how the teenagers was doing.

"Behind you!" Santana shouted looking at the walkers closing in on him.

"Sebastian!" Blaine called.

Sebastian seemed frozen in place as the walkers getting closer on him.

Santana then took her pistol and fired a shot in the head of the nearest walker. "Come on! let's go!" She shouted. Sebastian then following them and started running in the opposite direction as the other teenager followed and soon the three were leaving the mass horde of walkers behind and heading for the safety of the Motor Inn.

* * *

"Get the gates open! We got wounded!" Santana shouted as he appeared out of the brush.

"What the hell are they doing?" Quinn asked herself as she was on the watch on top of the RV.

Santana opened the gate and Ryder came in carrying the teacher with the group swarmed them behind. Rachel was worried about Santana, while Tina, and Brittany was more shocked that the man was missing a leg. Mercedes seemed pissed at the situation. "Oh my god..." Marley muttered looking at the man. "What happened?" Kitty asked in concern. "Tana are you okay?" Rachel asked in her sweet voice. Santana looked at her but her attention quickly went back to the more urgent matter.

"Tina, can you fix him?" Ryder asked. "Jesus Ryder! I – I don't know!" She stuttered dumbfounded at the question. "Just put him on the truck there. I'll see what I can do." She replied and Ryder put the man down.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted. "Santana! What the hell?! You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!"

"Hey! We can't just leave them to die out there." Puck answered. "Yeah, he would have died if we left him!" Santana added. "So what?" Mercedes butted in. "So you better shut up!" Santana snapped.

"We are not responsible for every struggling survivor we come across. Not anymore. We have to focus on our group! Right here. Right now." Quinn stated.

"Come on Q, they are survivors just like us trying to survive." Mike reasoned.

"The only reason you're here in the first place, because you guys got food. And I don't suppose these kids having any with them?" Quinn retorted turning to see the two teenagers.

"No?" Blaine said unsure of his answer. "Hey watch it!" Sebastian shouted not liking what the blonde said a bit.

"Hey come on! Look at what I draw over there." Rachel grabbed the two teenagers hands and pulled them with her. "But..." Blaine was about to protest. "Just come on okay." She added and walked away with both of them

"Hey calm down Quinn, you can't keep stirring us at what should we do or not. You're not our damn boss so quit it." Puck stated getting tired of this already. "Yea, he's right Q. We can't just leave them hanging there and die." Ryder added.

Brittany, Marley and Kitty was trying to help Tina if she needed help while the others arguing.

"Hey, last time I checked this is my group before you came along." Quinn replied.

"Well deal with it Fabray! This is a democracy not your own personal dictatorship." Santana shouted back.

"Oh come on, you all being dramatic." Ryder stated shaking his head, "I'm not going to be apart of this. You guys just settle it down without me." He added and walked to see the kids. "Yeah me too." Jake joined in as he catch up with Ryder. "Welcome to the family kids!" Ryder shouted as he past them with Jake next to him.

"Yeah, I agree with Lopez here. You can't tell us what we should or should not do and last time we check we're the cops here so we know what we do." Puck backed Santana up.

"Hey lay off her man! Not cool... I won't stand down here while you're insulting my friend." Sam joined in defended Quinn.

"Oh come on guys this had nothing to do with who's in charge." Mike suddenly said didn't want to see the guys got into fight because of this.

"Yes it does Chang..." Puck said.

"You know it might feel safer for you to sit on the fence, but sooner or later you're gonna have to decide who's side you're on bro." Santana said to Mike while leaving.

"Was there any other option aside from cutting off the man's leg?" Mercedes asked. "No there were Walkers everywhere. We barely made it." Puck answered gritting his teeth with such accuse of his best friend. "Hey you weren't there Mercedes, Santana made the choice, end of story." Puck added defended his partner.

"Hey I was just asking alright! Cool it Puckerman!" Mercedes snapped and walked away to check the girls with the wounded man.

"You know what? Just do whatever you want I don't fucking care. All I wanted to do was keeping this group together and safe but now its all you. Come on Sam." Quinn muttered and turned around walking away with Sam following behind glaring at Puckerman.

Mike and Puck were leaving standing there alone, "Way to take the wrong side Chang." Puck whispered shaking his head as he walked past him and catch up with Santana.

Mike sighed. "Great..." He muttered.

* * *

Few hours after the fights between the group.

Santana is sitting on the couch when Puck came approaching her. "Hey boss, that was a tough choice you did out there." He said. "Yeah. There was no other way. We got to do what had to be done." Santana answered.

"Yeah, I know that but still man, I don't know if I can do that." Puck stated shivering at the thought. "So did you think about what I said in the woods earlier?" Santana asked.

"Well I told you, I got your back boss. We're together before all this shit happened now what kind of friend I am if I don't back you up at the situation like this." Puck answered sincerely. Santana smiled, "Thanks Puck." She replied.

"No problem. Did you ask Mike yet though?" He asked.

Santana run her hand through her hair, "You saw how he reacted earlier Puck, do you think that he would go with us? I can't believe it though." Santana answered.

Puck sighed, "He's still our partner though. I'll talk to him if you want." Puck offered.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'm not in the mood after all the things that happened today." She told him and standing up, "I'm gonna check on Rachel, thanks Puck." She added and walked away to find Rachel.

Santana found Rachel was drawing with Jesse and Kurt with Sam and Brittany watching them. "Hey Rach." Santana greeted.

"Hey Tana..." Rachel muttered gave her a small and get back to her work.

"How you doing sweetheart?" Santana asked. "I'm good..." Rachel answered shrugged. "What are you working on?" Santana asked. "This is my daddy, and mommy and me. And I did one of you too." Rachel answered plastering a wide smile on her face as she showing her the picture.

"Listen Rach..." Santana began. Rachel's smile faded, "I know Tana... its been months and I'm not stupid. But thank you for everything you said about them though, that really helps." Rachel said. Santana nodded and smiled ruffling her hairs making the girl laugh.

Santana then turned around to see the new teenagers they just met today. "So who are you guys? Our group would like to know." She asked. "I'm Blaine and this is Sebastian and that guy over there is our glee club's director Mr. Goldstain." Blaine replied.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sebastian asked in concern. "Yeah, they do their best." Santana answered. "So where you guys from?" She asked once again. "We came from Dayton. We had some competition to do here in Lima before all this started and now we're stuck here since all these outbreak." Sebastian answered.

"And what you guys doing inside the woods?"

"Mr. Goldstain said that we better walk off the main road try to avoid those things so we got inside the woods." Sebastian replied shrugged. "Alright, just hang tight here. The girls are doing the best for your teacher." She reassured. "Yeah..." Blaine muttered and looked down.

Santana then turned to see Sam and Jake.

"Hey guys..." She greeted as she approaching them. "Hey San." Jake said while Sam nodded his head. "I'm gonna check on Q, Jake. I'll see you later." Sam said and walked away ignoring Santana.

"What's up with the trouthy mouth?" Santana asked. Jake shrugged and they kept on talking to each other.

"Hey I heard you talking about leaving..." Jake started.

"Yeah what about it? Oh not you too, you're going to say we better stay are you?" Santana asked raised her eyebrow.

"No, Listen San I got friends heading to Columbus too the first few days since all this started and I don't know man I just feel like I abandoned them just staying here and doing nothing." Jake replied shaking his head.

"I thought you and the girls are from Lima." Santana said.

"Yea we are or we were but you see it yourself this isn't town anymore. We go to school here and half of my friends were heading there to Columbus for protection or something. They asked us to tag along but we said we'll catch up there after we finish our stuff in here. And now I don't even know if they are ok or dead or whatever." He told him in a saddened tone.

Santana just looked at the teenager in front of him. "Well if you wanna go then you're welcome to tag along with us once we get out of here." Santana said.

"Thanks San, but we don't about that either. I mean we can't like just leaving Q and the others here and I should talk to Kitty and Marley about this." He said.

"Yea well think about it Jake..." Santana muttered leaving Jake with his thought.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Enjoy the update! I hope you like the story as much as I did when I was writing it. Thank you again for the readers. I might also cross it over The Walking Dead the TV show, but I don't know yet, I might change my mind. **

**And I'm sorry because I know Santana is kind of a bitch in this story, but I like the way she is so yeah enjoy the story.**

**Anyways, 'till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

* * *

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_"Hey I heard you talking about leaving..." Jake started._

_"Yeah what about it? Oh not you too, you're going to say we better stay are you?" Santana asked raised her eyebrow._

_"No, Listen San I got friends heading to Columbus too the first few days since all this started and I don't know man I just feel like I abandoned them just staying here and doing nothing." Jake replied shaking his head._

_"I thought you and the girls are from Lima." Santana said. _

_"Yea we are or we were but you see it yourself this isn't town anymore. We go to school here and half of my friends were heading there to Columbus for protection or something. They asked us to tag along but we said we'll catch up there after we finish our stuff in here. And now I don't even know if they are ok or dead or whatever." He told him in a saddened tone._

_Santana just looked at the teenager in front of him. "Well if you wanna go then you're welcome to tag along with us once we get out of here." Santana said._

_"Thanks San, but we don't about that either. I mean we can't like just leaving Q and the others here and I should talk to Kitty and Marley about this." He said._

_"Yea well think about it Jake..." Santana muttered leaving Jake with his thought._

* * *

Later that day, the girls still working on the guy who was missing a leg.

"Guys!" Brittany called. "Yeah guys, you need to see this." Tina added.

Santana, Quinn, and Puck went to see the girls. "He didn't make it did he?" Santana asked as she catch up with the others.

"No, he lose too much blood." Marley answered as the other girls nodded their heads. "Yeah, we did all we could, but that's it." Kitty added.

"God dammit! I'm getting sick of this shit!" Puck grunted kicking the truck in frustration and walked away with Mike and Jake following behind

"Hey Puck!" Santana called Quinn stopped her. "Just give him some space." Quinn said. "I'm going back on watch." She added leaving the others.

"Anyways, as I said the man you brought just in a very bad shape when we looked after him. And cut didn't help a bit either" Tina explained.

"I did the right thing." Santana muttered. Brittany nodded. "We know you did S." She assured. "Yeah, I guess sometimes the right things just scary." Marley butted in.

"Geez, I can't imagine –" Kitty tried to say but she was cut off by the man sinking his teeth on her arm as he grabbed her.

"NO! KITTY! Oh my god!" Marley shouted as she saw the man was now a walker bite her on the arm.

"AGGGHHHHH" Kitty screamed in pain as the walker tear her flesh apart.

Tina's eyes wide open watching her. Jake and the others running over them to see. "Fuck!" He gasped. Marley tried to stepped forward but Jake stopped her pulled her back.

Santana took a step forward and raised her gun and shoot him right in the head. The man fell on the truck as Kitty moaned in pain looked at her forearm was now had bitten mark on it as she feel on the ground.

"Kitty... Oh my god..." Marley muttered breaking free from Jake's grip and hold Kitty in her arms as she let out a sob looking at her bestfriend.

"H – hey... I'm okay..." Kitty tried to say between her sobs. The others group was just standing in shock looking at the teenagers. Rachel's crying and went to Santana as she hugged her tight.

"Shhh... honey..." She mumbled. Santana then remember something and pulled away and turned to Quinn, stirring the crying little girl to the blonde and stand up.

"Why'd you bring him here in the first place asshole?!" Mercedes angrily said pointing her fingers towards Santana's face.

"Oh stay out of this Aretha." Santana snapped and went to see the boys. "You liars piece of shit!" Santana shouted making the group looked at her and the two new teenagers stood there not understanding what the latina was saying.

"Huh?" Blaine asked.

"You said he wasn't bitten!" She said pointing her finger on the dead man and now Sam was ready to kill the other boys.

"But he wasn't!" Sebastian shouted.

"You fuckers! You did this! My little sister –" He started and grabbed Sebastian by his collar ready to punch him but Puck and Ryder quickly pulled him away.

"Well your 'not bitten friend' there rose from the dead and bite Kitty there!" Puck shouted.

"Wait what? You don't know?" Blaine muttered. "What the hell are you talking about now?" Santana asked.

"It doesn't matter you're bitten or not. When you're dead you gonna come back as one of those things. That's the way is it." Sebastian explained.

The group's once again in shock because of the information they just heard. They frozen in place. "We – we're all infected?" Quinn muttered. "That's explain how it spread so fast..." Tina added. "The accidents, car crash, suicides..." Brittany continued, "Those things made more of them..." Mercedes finished.

"No matter how we die, we're going to be just like that in the end." Santana repeated.

The two boys nodded, "Yeah, we found out when we still on the camp. There is our friend Nick, he just couldn't take it anymore so he took alot of pills before he went to sleep and the next morning when we opened the tend. It – it just horrible." Blaine explained saddened as he thought about it. Sebastian patted his back in comfort.

"God help us..." Quinn muttered and the group looked back to see Kitty who is still in Marley's arms.

* * *

"What should we do about Kitty now?" Ryder asked the whole group was there minus Jake, Marley and Mercedes who are staying with Kitty while Tina take care of Kitty's arm and Blaine and Sebastian are watching on top of the RV with Rachel. "You know the answer Ryder we need to do what it takes to keep the group safe." Santana answered. "Are you serious? She's my little sister!" Sam shouted.

"Hey I'm just saying I'm sorry about that okay, but we can't do anything about it. Like it or not, that's going to happen. Do you think I like to see here like that?" Santana shouted back.

"Alright guys, no more fighting... we have better stuff to do." Brittany interrupted.

The both of them apologized. "Shit! I didn't see this coming..." Puck muttered, Mike put his hand on his shoulder in comfort. "No one did man..." He assured.

"It's all your fault!" Sam yelled finally snapped as he shoved Puck making him fall on the ground. "What the hell Sam?!" Puck shouted.

"If you guys didn't bring those people, this won't happen!" He yelled and punched him. Puck pushed him away and punched him back, "Hey watch it dude! You weren't there. We didn't know that we would come back no matter what! San even asked them if he was bitten or not! So you had no right dude!" He yelled and Mike pulled him away from the blonde.

The blonde was now broke down on the ground. "Of course I had every right Puckerman! She's all I got, okay? She's my little sister and you all saying about killing her. I – I can't –" Sam tried to say between his sobs and Ryder knelt down to comfort his best friend.

"It's alright bro..." He muttered hugged him tighter as Sam hugged him back. "Let's get out of here, you don't need to hear this." He continued as they got back on their feet and left the room.

"Alright... I know this is hard but we can't wait until someone else getting hurt." Santana suggested. "But how are we going to do this? And those kids are her best friends not to mention about Sam." Mike stated.

"Yeah, I hate to say this, but Santana is right. We can't wait and risk the rest of us in it."  
"Well we have no choice then. I say we ask them." Brittany suggested. The groups nodded, "Alright..." They murmured.

* * *

"I am going to die, right?" Kitty asked in a low voice. Marley once again let out a soft sob. "Oh please, don't cry Mar... I know I am..." Kitty added smiling at her best friend.

"I'm – I'm sorry Kitty, I should've grabbed you before he got you... I could've safe you..." Marley said shaking all over her voice. Jake put his arms around her neck to comfort her girfriend.

"It's not your fault. I was too close with that man." She sighed "I'm tired..." She muttered. "But I'm happy that I'll join my family soo n." She added.

"No... don't say that Kitty... we don't know yet... and you still have Sam remember." Marley said.

Kitty chuckled, "I'm not stupid... it's going to happen soon." Kitty said closing her eyes. "I – I don't want to be one of those..." She finally broke in a soft sob that breaking their heart who are in the room.

"Jake –" She called, "Yea Kitty?" He said giving her a smile. "Can you – can you do it for me? So I won't turn..."

"Wha – what? Kitty I –"

"Please Jake... I don't want to be one of those and you re my other best friend, I know Marley couldn't bare to do it. And I can't ask Sam to do it either, he – he can't I know he can't even though he said he can." Kitty explained.

Jake glanced at Marley who is still crying, Mercedes looking at the teens with tears in her eyes. "I – I... Okay – I'll do it..." Jake finally said.

Kitty smiled at the boy, "Thanks..." She muttered, "Jeez, why is it so hot here?" She asked trying to joke about it then she know no more as she fell asleep as her body burning up inside.

"She's having a fever..." Tina told them, she had tears in her ears as she remember that was the same thing that happened to Artie months ago.

* * *

Sam standing next to the door with Ryder next to him, looking at his little sister.  
"How's she?" He asked as they stepped inside.

"Burning up... I'm sorry Sam..." Tina muttered.

"She's not dead Tina." Sam snapped, "Sorry..." He apologized sighing. The others looked at him in sympathy and just nodded their heads.

"Sam, can I talk to you in private?" Marley asked. Sam looked at her and nodded. The both of them then turned around to leave the room.

"What's up Marley?" He asked when they 're out of the room. "I – I'm sorry Sam, if only I was faster and grabbed her or do something. This –" Marley tried but as soon as she said that she broke into another sob.

Sam pulled her in a hug, "Hey, it wasn't your fault... Shhh..." Sam calmed her.

Marley wiped her tears, "Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that she asked Jake to do it..." Marley said slowly. "Do what?" Sam asked even though he knew where this was going. "You know Sam, she didn't want to be one of those things." She replied.

Sam sighed, rubbing his temple. "Yeah..." He muttered. "She said that she didn't want you to remember her if you do that for her." She continued.

"I don't know Marley..." Sam mumbled, "I – I need to go. We'll talk about this later." He added and just walked away. He need to get away from there.

* * *

"Hey Rach..." Santana called, she and Rachel are in the bedroom getting ready to bed. "Yes?" Rachel asked. "I – I can't sleep." Rachel said. Santana sighed. "Yeah, it's – it's been a long day..."

"Do you think Kitty's going to be okay?" Rachel asked. Santana hesitant to answer. "No – no Rach..." She answered and Rachel broke down in another sob.

"Shhh... it's okay... it's okay..." Santana mumbled held the girl in her arms.

"What do you think about leaving?" She asked after a while calming the little girl.

"Where are we leaving?" Rachel asked curiously. "I don't know, maybe back to the city." Santana said shrugged.

"I don't know..." Rachel said hesitantly. "Are we going there?" She asked again.

"Yeah, me and the guys wanted to go back there and check for the other." Santana replied.

"Oh... what about the others?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know Rach. It's just us before all this, and I don't think Q want us to leave. But I think we better off Rachel. It isn't safe here anymore, Blaine and Sebastian said that their camp was attacked by some bandits not walkers but living people and that's what I'm afraid of." Santana answered truthfully.

"Can I think about it?" Rachel asked in her sweet voice. "Of course honey. Now let's get some sleep." Santana said and kiss Rachel on the forehead. "Night sweety."

"Good night Tana..." Rachel said as sleeps drive her away.

* * *

The next morning, Santana and Quinn went to hunt supplies together, they're looking for supplies in town of Lima.

"This is too quiet..." Quinn mumbled as she looking around at the dead town.

"Yeah, I would prefer this than bunch of zombies blocking our way." Santana replied. "But this isn't normal I don't feel good about this, it's too quiet, not even a walker." Quinn told her, Santana shrugged and keep walking.

"Anyways, did you think about what I said?" Santana asked breaking the silence. "You mean about your pipe dream? We have a group here Santana, we have protection in that Motor Inn." Quinn answered.

"I told you Q, that place isn't permanent solution, what if walkers got their way to that place, we all know that this town is dead, gone, bye, finished. And that isn't my pipe dream, I'm doing the right thing. I'm taking my people with me." Santana stated.

"And you gonna just take off with them leaving us behind? Even after what happened yesterday?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry okay, If that's what it takes then I'm going to take it. We better split up then." Santana said. "Yeah right, and you go off with those kids, you're the one who helping them anyways." Quinn retorted.

"Whatever, come on..." Santana said and climbed on the abandoned car in front of her in order to get past the opposite road and Quinn mimicked her action behind.

"AAAAGGGHHHHHHH..." They heard a loud cried out from the road they just passed a few seconds ago.

"Ai dios mio!" Santana gasped. The two women turned around and saw a girl surrounded by harde of walkers. They saw a walker sank their teeth on her neck's flesh.

"HELP PLEASE! ARRRGHHHH" The woman screamed once again running around with the walkers following behind.

"Shit!" Quinn hissed. "Keep it down Fabray! You want those walkers came crawling at us here!" Santana snapped. "This is good. She can buy us time." Santana stated looking at the girl being chased by the walkers. "What the hell are you doing Fabray?" Santana asked as she saw Quinn was aiming the girl.

"Are you kidding me? Are you saying that we leaving her just like that?" Quinn asked in disbelief lowering her riffle.

"What Q? Last time I check you're the one who wanted us to leave those kids behind the other day. And that girl over there is bitter there is no way we could help her." Santana retorted. "Yeah, but not like this, at least we should like put her out of her misery." Quinn replied as she raised her riffle aiming at the girl once more.

"And draw those walkers towards us?" Santana asked stared at her in disbelief when she saw the blonde aiming for the girl. "Come on, Q. We got not much time until the walkers finish her off." Santana added. "Are you kidding me you are a cop here!" Quinn hissed and then lowered her gun anyways.

"That's what I thought. Come on..." She said ignoring Quinn statement earlier and climbed down went straight to the mini market on the left side of the road. _'Cop? Yea right.. I'm a fucking cop that abandoned my own wife and this ain't shit no more, all these monster are about just eating...' _She thought while they get inside the market.

"Take whatever you can get! We got to hurry!" Santana yelled as she began to pack all the foods and other supplies from the market.

15 minutes later.

The sounds of the girl are dissapeared "Shit! We got not much time now, come on Q hurry the hell up!" Santana growled as she packs some more. "I'm comming." Quinn shouted from the deeper side of the market.

The glass windows shattered and they saw the walkers were approaching them. "God dammit! Give me a fucking break! Q, let's go!" Santana shouted and Quinn running towards her but the walkers grabbed her by the arm.

Quinn elbow the walker on the stomach and breaking free from the grasp. "Shit!" Quinn hissed as another walker approaching her.

She tried to fight as much as she could by shooting them on the head but they were too much for her to handle by herself.

Quinn turned around and saw Santana stepped forward, helping Quinn out of the walkers that surrounded her. She blow the walkers head one by one after reaching the third walkers. "Come on Q!" She said grabbing her by the arm and run out of the market heading to the Motor Inn with the supplies on their bags.

* * *

**Motor Inn**

"They hadn't back yet?" Puck asked while he doing a watch with Ryder. "Nah, didn't see any..." Ryder replied. "I'm afraid that they gonna like kill each other." Puck said putting his serious face on. Ryder's eyes widened thinking about the possibility.

Puck burst into laughter looking at his expression. "Oh come on man, I'm kidding. They wouldn't do that." He said trying to control his laughter.

"Fuck man! I actually thought about that." Ryder hissed while Puck burst into another laughter. "You're so easy man." Puck added still controlling his laughter.

"Yeah, I'm glad that you find it funny Puckerman." Ryder retorted and got back on the watch.

* * *

Santana and Quinn are on their way back. "I can't believe we let that girl suffer just like that earlier..." Quinn muttered.

"Are you kidding me Q? You still talking right now?" Santana said rolling her eyes. "I'm not taking any chances, or would you rather I brought her back to the camp where the others are?"

"Very funny..." Quinn muttered rolling her eyes. "Besides... if we didn't do that we wouldn't get bunch of stuff like we did right now." Santana added.

"Yea whatever," Quinn sneered. "Anyways... I want to say thanks for having my back earlier." Quinn said swallowing her pride.

Santana smirked. "I'm sorry what? I didn't hear you clearly."

"I said thank you Lopez." Quinn repeated rolling her eyes. "Don't mention it, really." Santana answered cockily.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, it might the first and the last time I ever said that." Quinn retorted.

Santana chuckled, "Whatever.." She muttered as she looked around.

"So how's Rachel?" Quinn suddenly asked, worried about the little girl.

Santana sighed, "She's okay, well not that okay since you know the other day."

"Yeah, that must be hard for her to see such things in front of her own eyes." Quinn said in sympathy she really did worried about Rachel's well being.

"You're right. She couldn't really sleep last night, keep asking about Kitty..." Santana explained. "Speaking of..."

"Just save it Lopez, we'll talk about it later." Quinn cut her off as they finally reached the motor inn.

* * *

Rachel is waiting for Santana and Quinn impatiently. Brittany saw her from the balcony and made her way to the little girl.

"Hey Rach!" She greeted cheerfully. Rachel smiled at the bubbly blonde in front of her. "Hello Britty..." She mumbled.

"Hey what's wrong?" Brittany asked in concern. "Nothing... it just what taking Tana and Quinnie so long? Are they going to be okay? I'm scared that they're not coming back and leave me." Rachel replied sadly as a single tear built on her eyes falling on her cheek.

"Awww don't be sad Rachie... they are okay, in fact..." Brittany started wiping the tear from Rachel's face then saw the sign of the two girls and turned back to Rachel with a huge smile on her face, "They're here." She finished excitedly pointing at the women who are walking towards the gate.

Rachel's head snapped high and look for the other women, she ran and went to the front gate. "Tana!" Rachel yelled and jumped on her as Santana knelt down to catch her. "Hey sweety..." Santana mumbled. "You're back!" Rachel told her still hugging her, they didn't notice that Quinn standing there looking at them sadly.

"Of course Rach..." She told the little brunette once they pulled away. Rachel then glanced at Quinn and gave her a hug as well. "Quinnie! You two are back, you guys are okay right?" She asked innocently. Quinn's face lite up once she hugged the little girl. "Yeah Rach, we're ok. How are you honey?"

"I'm good. I was with Britty when you guys got back." Rachel answered and pulled away from the blonde.

The taller blonde nodded her head towards the two women. "Thanks for watching her Britt." Santana said. "No problem, I love the little munchkin anyways." She said winked at Rachel, gave her a peck on the cheek and turned around leaving them alone.

Rachel giggled, "Britty so silly..." Rachel mumbled making the others laughing.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Yeah! That's the update for you... oh and those who wants Brittana or Quintana please message me or review, I'm still thinking about the pairing though... and I'm sorry for Kitty's lover I just thought that I should make this decision so the story keep going.**

**We'll see what happen to Kitty on the next chapter so stay tune ;)**

**Anyways thank you for the readers, 'till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

* * *

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_Rachel is waiting for Santana and Quinn impatently. Brittany saw her from the balcony and made her way to the little girl. _

_"Hey Rach!" She greeted cheerfully. Rachel smiled at the bubbly blonde in front of her. "Hello Britty..." She mumbled._

_"Hey what's wrong?" Brittany asked in concern. "Nothing... it just what taking Tana and Quinnie so long? Are they going to be okay? I'm scared that they're not coming back and leave me." Rachel replied sadly as a single tear built on her eyes falling on her cheek._

_"Awww don't be sad Rachie... they are okay, in fact..." Brittany started wiping the tear from Rachel's face then saw the sign of the two girls and turned back to Rachel with a huge smile on her face, "They're here." She finished excitedly pointing at the women who are walking towards the gate._

_Rachel's head snapped high and look for the other women, she ran and went to the front gate. "Tana!" Rachel yelled and jumped on her as Santana knelt down to catch her. "Hey sweety..." Santana mumbled. "You're back!" Rachel told her still hugging her, they didn't notice that Quinn standing there looking at them sadly._

_"Of course Rach..." She told the little brunette once they pulled away. Rachel then glanced at Quinn and gave her a hug as well. "Quinnie! You two are back, you guys are okay right?" She asked innocently. Quinn's face lite up once she hugged the little girl. "Yeah Rach, we're ok. How are you honey?"_

_"I'm good. I was with Britty when you guys got back." Rachel answered and pulled away from the blonde._

_The taller blonde nodded her head towards the two women. "Thanks for watching her Britt." Santana said. "No problem, I love the little munchkin anyways." She said winked at Rachel, gave her a peck on the cheek and turned around leaving them alone._

_Rachel giggled, "Britty so silly..." Rachel mumbled making the others laughing._

* * *

The rest of the day went okay, no signs of walkers, they had alot of supplies from the hunting earlier, but there's still one problem.

Mike, Puck, Rachel and Santana are sitting on the truck while the others are gathering around somewhere.

Brittany and Blaine are on the watch for the evening, while Sebastian, Mercedes and Ryder are going out to find some medical supplies on the pharmacy next door, Quinn is in her roo taking care of the supplies and the others are just doing another stuff while some of them with Kitty looking at her.

"He still giving us a hard time huh?" Santana asked glancing at Sam over the window in the room where he's standing looking at his siter. "You got to understand San, he's in a mess right now." Mike stated. Puck sighed. "Do you think he's right? That this is our fault?" He asked nervously.

"I keep asking myself that question too –" Santana started. "No, it wasn't your fault..." But Rachel's soft voice cut her off. And the three adults looked at her. "I might be little, but I'm not stupid you know." She said pouting as the adults watching her intently.

Mike smiled, "Of course you're not Rach..." He told her, "Yeah, you're the smartest little girl I've ever met." Puck added. Rachel blushed at the compliments. "Of course sweety, you are really smart for your age." Santana joined in.

"Thank you.. so I said it wasn't your fault. Because you didn't know back then, and Sammy's not mad at you, he just sad because Kitty get hurt." Rachel explained. "What going to happen to her?" She suddenly asked.

The three adults glanced at each other, not really wanting to tell the little girl that she's going to die or better yet that they need to stop her from turning.

"Tana?" Rachel called making the three jumped and back to the reality. "You know Rach, when something bad happened we need to stop it right?" Santana tried to explain. "Yes?" Rachel said unsure. "And before the things happen we need to stop it from happening and then that would be the better things to do." Puck trying to help, but not helping at all.

"I don't understand." Rachel mumbled. Santana sent him a glare while Mike face palmed himself.

Santana sighed and continues, "Well, as for Kitty, we need to stop that bad thing before it happened."  
"Oh okay, but that still didn't answer my question..." Rachel said bluntly. "The point is, Kitty is hurt right now, like really hurt." Mike helped her. "And just like Santana said we need to stop it before it getting worse." He finished.

"Oh okay..." She muttered not really sure if she get the right idea on her mind or not but just shrug anyway.

"Good girl..." Santana said ruffling her hair as the other get back to relax a little bit.

* * *

"It's time..." Tina muttered looking at the others on the room. The others just stood there frozen. Kitty's fever are getting worse and she wet herself with her sweat all over her body. Her body's shaking in violent, her breath becoming uncontrollable.

"God dammit..." Sam hissed quietly looking at his little sister. "It's time guys, we can let her suffer like this any longer." Tina continued, "I don't want her to end up like Artie..." She finished.

"Sam?" Marley called looking at the blonde boy, "What?" He snapped. "You want me to walk there and put a bullet through her head?" He yelled punching the wall in frustration.

"Hey calm down man!" Jake shouted and looked at his girlfriend. "I – I'm sorry Marley, I didn't mean to yell at you." Sam apologized.

Marley smiled at him, "It's okay Sam. I understand..." She muttered.

Sam nodded, "I think we really should do it huh?" He asked to no one but himself, he walked closer to his little sister. "Hey sis..." He said trying to hold back his tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't really around for you when you needed me..." He continued no longer could hold his own tears. The others around him are starting to cry as well.

"Do you remember that one time you said you really want that dolphin necklace from that shop over the Jillian street but couldn't get one because it was sold out?" He asked but Kitty couldn't say anything as she trying to breath. Sam smiled and pulled something out from his pocket.  
"Well, yesterday when I went to hunt with Jake, I stopped by Anthopolus and saw the same one just like that..." He said through his sobs holding the necklace in his hand. Marley broke down as Jake held her tight, Tina trying not to cry but find herself couldn't hold in any longer as she let out a sob.

"I – I'm so sorry, I should've been there for you –" He told her rubbing her hair and slowly put the necklace on her neck. "I hope you like it. And I'm sorry if it's too late and you couldn't see it yourself. It supposed to be a surprise..." He continued and wiping his tears from his face, "It's your birthday next week and I thought it would be the perfect time. I – I love you little sis.." He said and cupping her cheek, while his hand running to find his pistol.

He took his gun and saw Kitty let out her last breath, then brought the gun through her head. The next thing they heard are the loud bang from the gun after Sam pulled the trigger.

He cried holding his sister on his arm. Marley gasped and cried some more on Jake's chest. Jake wiped his tears and looked away trying to hold his tears while Tina just sitting there with her hands on her mouth as she cried.

The others that heard the shoot ran to the room quickly. All they saw just Kitty's body with blood on her head that dropping all over her face.

They had similar expression as they saw Sam holding Kitty in his arms. Puck rubbed his temple and turned around he couldn't see it any longer while Mike just stood there with his mouth wide open. They didn't really talk about this since yesterday. They had no idea that Sam would be the person that end his sister life. They all feel sorry for him, but couldn't do anything. They surprised that Sam actually the one who took the trigger that he had a gut to do that remembering yesterday he broke down just because they all talking about it.

"Jesus Christ..." Quinn muttered looking at Sam in sympathy while Brittany let out a sob as she looked at Kitty who just lying there lifeless with Sam holding her.

Santana on the other hand still trying to be strong not wanting to seems like a weak person especially in front of the group. She took a deep breath and looked down, just to see Rachel crying covering her eyes with her hands. Because even she denied it she feels guilty of this situation.

Santana knelt down, "Hey... it's okay..." Santana said pulling her in a hug. "Shhhh..." She said as Rachel cried on her chest. "Let's get out of here." She said, picking her up and walked away nodding her head at the others before they walked away.

"Sam..." Quinn called as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Sam didn't move an inch just keep holding Kitty's body as he let out a soft sob muttering he's sorry over and over.

"Sam, it's getting late. We should bury her..." Quinn said once again. Sam looked up to see Quinn's face and he nodded.

* * *

Ten minutes later.

Santana are sitting on the bed with Rachel in her arms trying to calm her down as she fell asleep, just then Brittany approaching her. "Is she okay?" She asked as she stepped inside the room looking at the little brunette in Santana's arms.

Santana just gave her a small smile, "Yeah, she'll be fine." She answered rubbing her back.

Just then they saw, Quinn, Sam, Tina, Marley and Jake walked out of the room with Sam carrying Kitty's body over the window.

"They're going to bury her." Brittany told Santana. Santana nodded,"Aren't you coming with them?" Santana asked. Brittany shook her head no, "I told them that I'm going to check on Rach. Beside, Sam said that it's not good for Rachel to see it again." Brittany answered. "Then Quinn agreed, she worried that they gonna bump into some walkers on their way out there." She added.

Santana nodded, she should be thankful that Sam had the tendency to think that way for Rachel's sake. Santana knew that Quinn cared about Rachel as well so she's so thankful for that.

"Thanks Britt." Santana said sincerely. "What for?" Brittany asked, confused. "Well, you just really nice to me and Rach." She replied shrugged.

Brittany nodded, "Of course, I love kids especially smart one like Rach, and for you to take of her I think that's really sweet of you." Brittany replied with a smile. Santana blushed at the compliment, "Yeah, I've always wanted a kid for so long." Santana told her truthfully.

"And why didn't you have one?" Brittany asked. "Well, we tried but didn't really have that much luck because you know..." Santana mumbled. Brittany gently hold Santana's hand and smiled, "Hey it's okay, you have little Rachie here now. I can see that she already adores you." She told her truthfully. "And I think she is happy with you and you do a really great job taking care of her. And I know that you love her just like as if she's your own." She added.

Santana feel herself calm as Brittany said that, "You really think so?" She asked nervously because she really do love and treat Rachel as if she was her own. "I believe so," Brittany corrected. "You're a great woman Santana." Brittany said as she stared at the latina.

"No, I'm not Britt. That was on me, Puck even Ryder..." She muttered quietly. "If we hadn't brought them back here, Kitty would still be alive." She finished.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault okay. It was that walker fault... you didn't know back then so didn't we. If we had known we wouldnt've staying too close with that man before all this could happen. So if you blame yourself then I'm as much as guilty as you then." Brittany exclaimed squeezing her hand gently.

Santana felt herself calm once again just because of Brittany, "Thanks – thanks Britt... that means alot." She said just looked at her blue eyes. Brittany felt herself staring at the latina's dark eyes either. They then felt the heat burning up inside.

Brittany then broke the gaze, "I – I think you should let Rachel down on the bed so you won't wake her up." She said quickly as she stand up from the bed. "Y – yeah. I think I should just put her on the bed." Santana said putting Rachel down on the bed.

"Well, I think I'm going to see the others now. I'll see you later." Brittany said and head to the door walking out of the room.

Santana just stared as the blonde walked out of the room. "Don't think about it Lopez! It's a freakin zombies apocalypse for god's sake!" She hissed to herself and go to change her clothes that was a mess now because of Rachel's tears earlier.

* * *

Puck and Mike are on the watch because the other were going to bury Kitty inside the woods.

"What a day huh?" Mike mumbled holding his shotgun. "No shit," Puck agreed as he looked around outside the motor inn.

"This got to be hard to leave now..." Puck muttered, Mike looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"After everything that happened today, I don't that is a good idea just to take off and leaving the group." He answered looking at his riffle.

"Yeah I think so... Hey Puck do you think they gonna sort this thing out later?" Mike asked suddenly.

"I sure hope they will, but I don't know man," He replied.

Mike nodded, "Just know that we have a good run together all this time." He stated, Puck glanced at him. "You're not dying are you Chang?" Puck joked. Mike chuckled. "We'll make through this bro, me, you, San, and Rach along with the others." Puck assured.

"Yeah.." Mike muttered weakly. "I sure hope so..." He added quietly and back on the watch.

Unnoticed by them that an army of the dead are crawling towards their camp's lured by Santana and Quinn the other day when they escaped the town.

* * *

Ryder, Mercedes and Sebastian are on their way back to the camp after the hunt.

Ryder stopped them because something catch their eyes, "What the fuck..." He muttered as he looked at the horde of walkers in front of them making their way to the camp's direction. "Holy shit!" Mercedes shouted, Ryder put his hands on her mouth, "Shut up Mercedes! Do you want to get us all killed?" Ryder hissed. "Come on..." He added started going to hide over the trees inside the woods.

"Jesus Christ..." Sebastian mumbled quietly as he looked at the bunch of walkers in front of them.

"Where did they come from?" Ryder asked "Absolutely they weren't fro our direction earlier." He answered his own question.

"This is bad! This is so bad! We got people there and they don't know about this." Mercedes rambled. "What should we do?!" She asked desperately.

"Calm down! And keep your voice down Mercedes!" Ryder hissed. "That's got to be twenty or so... we can't just take them just the three of us." He exclaimed.

"Alright... let's see and if we just start shooting, they're going to come and get us." Sebastian said as he examined the walkers. "Are either of you brought Rachel's walkie talkie or radio or whatever?" Ryder asked.

They both shook their heads no.

"God dammit! We're dead... we're so dead..."

"Alright just calm down and think this through. I say we go to the other opposite across the woods and make our way back to the camp as soon as we can before they got there." Ryder suggested.

"Are you out of your mind? It's getting dark Ryder! And God knows what things we going to bump into next inside the woods" Mercedes said in disbelief.

"No we're gonna be okay, these things are slow we're faster than them. So we better hurry, come on guys!" Ryder exclaimed and starting to run inside the woods with Mercedes and Sebastian following behind.

* * *

Puck and Mike still on the watch duty since the others hadn't back yet. Brittany and Blaine just talking on the couch waiting for the others while Santana in the room with Rachel.

"Hey Puck, did you hear that?" Mike asked while Puck just sitting on top of the RV just looking at his riffle. "Hear what?" Puck asked no bother to look up.

"I don't know man, I just heard something –" Then Mike's eyes wide open as he saw bunch of walkers making their way to the front gate. "Holy shit!" He shouted. Puck looked up to see what it was. "What's wrong with you Chang?" He asked.

"Fuck!" Mike mumbled then Puck looked down and saw the walkers trying to push the gate. Puck jumped in surprise. Puck picked his radio and turned it on. "San! Outside now!" He shouted. 'What the fuck Puck?' Santana asked. "Outside now!" He repeated and started to blow their heads once they knocked the gate open.

Brittany and Blaine jumped as they looked at the walkers just came inside the camp. "Oh my god!" Brittany shouted. Blaine became more pale as he saw a walker stepped towards their direction.

"Come on Blaine!" Brittany said and get her gun starting to hit the walker's head as much as she can. "Here take this..." She handed her second pistol to him. "Just fire on their heads! Now!" Brittany shouted as she looked that the teen just standing there.

With that Blaine started to fire his gun on the walkers. "Jesus Christ.." He muttered as he shoots them with a shaking hand.

"Shit!" Santana hissed as she walked out of the room. "Rachel! Lock the door and get down under the bed until I come to get you! Stay inside!" She told her firmly. "But!" Rachel tried to say but Santana already close the door. So she ran and get down under the bed just like what Santana told her.

"Puckerman! What the hell is going on?!" She shouted as she made her way near the RV blowing the walkers head in the process.

"God dammit! Give me a break!" Puckerman shouted as he fire another shot and reload his riffle. Mike jumped down and started to take the walkers one by one. "Mike!" Puck shouted as he saw him jump out of the RV.

"I can get them better downstairs!" Mike shouted as he shouted another and another.

"Shit! I'm out!" Mike hissed, throwing his shotgun and took the axe next to the RV. He yanked the axe right through the head making the corpse falling on the ground.

"NOOOOO!" somebody screamed.

* * *

**To be continued**

**LOL yep cliffhanger sorry I can't help it... so there I did a little Brittana moment so I hope you like it... but let me tell you this, somebody got to die in the next chapter so stay tune... ;)**

**Thanks for reviews and I really appreciate it. But I can't decide about the pairing yet, I just did the scene between Santana and Brittany to see how it looks and you guys please tell me how do you think. And to Glee4ever123 there you get some Mercedes action LOL, honestly I'm still not really sure of who would die and stay alive so that be nice if you tell me of what you think about this situation.**

**Thank you and enjoy your read. 'Till next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

* * *

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_Brittany and Blaine jumped as they looked at the walkers just came inside the camp. "Oh my god!" Brittany shouted. Blaine became more pale as he saw a walker stepped towards their direction._

_"Come on Blaine!" Brittany said and get her gun starting to hit the walker's head as much as she can. "Here take this..." She handed her second pistol to him. "Just fire on their heads! Now!" Brittany shouted as she looked that the teen just standing there._

_With that Blaine started to fire his gun on the walkers. "Jesus Christ.." He muttered as he shoots them shakingly._

_"Shit!" Santana hissed as she walked out of the room. "Rachel! Lock the door and get down under the bed until I come to get you! Stay inside!" She told her firmly. "But!" Rachel tried to say but Santana already close the door. So she ran and get down under the bed just like what Santana told her._

_"Puckerman! What the hell is going on?!" She shouted as she made her way near the RV blowing the walkers head in the process._

_"God dammit! Give me a break!" Puckerman shouted as he fire another shot and reload his riffle. Mike jumped down and started to take the walkers one by one. "Mike!" Puck shouted as he saw him jump out of the RV. _

_"I can get them better downstairs!" Mike shouted as he shouted another and another._

_"Shit! I'm out!" Mike hissed, throwing his shotgun and took the axe next to the RV. He yanked the axe right through the head making the corpse falling on the ground._

_"NOOOOO!" somebody screamed._

* * *

Quinn, Sam, Tina, Marley and Jake are on their way back to the motor inn. They stopped when they heard someone screamed from the Motor Inn's direction. "What was that?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. But we better hurry guys." Quinn instructed and they started to run towards the camp.

Once they reached the motor inn, all they saw are the walkers all around the place, the gates wide open.

"Oh shit..." "Oh my god..." were all they said as they watched their home, their place are surrounded by walkers.

They're mouths wide open looking at the scene.

"NOOOOO!" They heard someone screamed and looked around to see Mercedes, Ryder and Sebastian on the opposite of the road also running towards the Motor Inn putting on the same expression as them.

"Come on guys! We need to help them!" Jake shouted and running inside the Motor Inn with his gun in the hand.

"Shut up Mercedes!" Ryder snapped and run towards the Motor Inn shooting few walkers in front of him in the process.

Quinn picked her gun and started to shoot more walkers as she looking around look for Rachel but she can't find her anywhere. Then she spotted Blaine surrounded by walkers on the balcony as he tried to shoot as much as he can but struggle against them. She ran towards his direction helping him with the walkers.

In the corner, a walker jumped on Sebastian and tried to bite him.

Sam rushes the the walker and pulled him off of Sebastian, then he pushed him to the wall blowing him right through the head. "Thanks man!" Sebastian shouted, Sam just nodded his head. Another walker rushed Sam, but he quickly used his shotgun like a bat, hits him hard across the face knocking him to the ground.

Mike who still struggling with the walkers that surrounded him, he kick one in the head and a loud crack is heard as his neck snapped. He was about to walk when a walker grabs him by the ankle and trips him. A dull thud is heard as Mike's head smacks against the ground.

Puck looked down and saw Mike on the ground, he jumped down and put a bullet through the attacker head. He knelt and grab Mike by the arm quickly carry him and help him back on his feet.

"You okay man?" Puck asked in concern, "Ye – yeah. Thanks bro..." Mike answered weakly. He then grabbed his second weapon by the RV and continues to clear the walkers with Puck next to him doing the same thing.

"Fuck me!" Santana shouted as she fire her gun over and over again. "Dude! They're still coming!" Jake yelled as he kicked the walker on the stomach causing him to fall back, Jake grabbed his bat and hits him hard on the head. "Die! You bitch!" He shouted.

Brittany rushed and get inside Ryder's car because she was chased by four walkers behind while she got no more bullet on her gun. "Shit!" She hissed look outside the window where the walkers pushing and shaking the car trying to get inside. Marley saw Brittany running to the car then she made her way there with Tina next to her. Tina fired her gun to the nearest walker straight to the brain knocking them down while Marley using her pistol helping them get away from the walkers. Finally they cleared the walkers from the car. Brittany stepped outside. "Are you okay?" Marley asked. "Yeah – yeah.. thanks Marley, Tina." Brittany replied as she tried to breath.

"No problem. Did you see the others?" Marley asked. "I – I don't know. I just saw Mike and Puck on the RV earlier and Santana with Jake over there, let's check on the others." Brittany said. "Yeah. Come on." Tina agreed and search for the others.

Santana and Jake still fighting the walkers around them with their bare hands because they ran out of the ammo, Santana kicked them on the chest and slams their heads towards the wall as hard as she could while Jake using his bat to help her.

"Yeah! You like that bitch? Come on I'm a ninja!" Sebastian shouted as he put a knife deep inside the walker's head. "Disgusting..." He muttered as he looked at the female walker on the ground.

Quinn slammed the walker's head as he trying to get on top of Blaine, she quickly help him back on his feet, "Keep it together kid! We're not going to be there all the time to save your ass!" She hissed, because the lack of Blaine's concentration. He was shaking as he trying to get the walkers as much as he could.

Ryder, Sam and Mercedes are on the left wing on the Motor Inn. Ryder and Sam tried to back up to prevent the zombies from gaining on them some more, but somehow one of them had slipped past on their right side. The zombie had taken them all by surprise and no one saw it coming before Mercedes scream out in pain. Ryder turned around just in time to see the zombie take a large bit out of Mercedes's neck. Ryder quickly shot the walker and Sam helped him drag Mercedes inside the bedroom near them. Ryder quickly close the room so the walkers wont coming after them.

Mercedes was laying on the floor bleeding badly from a huge wound in her neck. They both were trying to stop the bleeding when Mercedes tried to say something, she coughed up blood instead. Quinn who was with Blaine running inside the room when she saw Ryder and the other coming inside. She was surprised to see Mercedes laying there with blood all over her. She knew that there was no way for them to save her. She looked at the three others and made a quick decision. She strode up to Mercedes and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes, but this is for the best."

Mercedes looked up at her and her eyes grew big when Quinn lifted her gun and shot her in the head. Sam, Ryder and Blaine jumped back in shock. Blaine just stood there dumbfounded and watched the blonde girl with his mouth wide open. Ryder shot up to his feet and almost attacked Quinn. He was furious.

"You killed Mercedes? YOU KILLED HER! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" He shouted, Quinn just looked at him calmly.

"No I'm not. We couldn't have saved her anyway, I just did what the best for the group and stopped her from suffering." She answered calmly.

"WHAT –" Ryder just looked at her, "Look! You knew exactly what would happen to her!" Quinn hissed, "I'm doing this for our own good, so just calm down." She added. Blaine pulled him away. "Yeah. Q's right, we can't keep waiting for others to get hurt. We got to do what we need to do in order to survive, I learned my lesson. So let's just finish this." Sam exclaimed and walked out of the room blowing the walkers that was trying to get in the room.

* * *

After what seems to be forever, they finally clear the walkers and get them all killed. Jake sighed in relief looking around and all they saw just corpses everywhere. Marley ran over him and gave him a hug Jake hugged her back thanking God that they are okay and got through this.

Santana quickly ran back to the room where she left Rachel earlier. "Thank god..." She muttered as she tried to open the door and found it locked.

"Rachel! It's me open the door sweetie." She called and then Rachel got out of her hiding place and run to open the door. "Tana!" She shouted as she opened the door and gave her a hug crashing herself. "Thank God you're okay..." Santana mumbled closing her eyes as she hug the little brunette tight.

"I'm so glad that you're back..." Santana said quietly as tears start building in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked as they pulled away. Santana smiled wiping her tears, "Yes, I'm okay sweetie. They didn't get in right Rach? Let me check on you." Santana answered and check on Rachel's body from head to toe. "Yes, I'm fine Tana. They didn't get in they tried but I just hiding under the bed and they just go away at last, I swear." Rachel said innocently. Santana chuckled and place a kiss on Rachel's palm. "I'm so glad you're okay sweetie." Santana said giving her another embrace.

"Where are the others?" Rachel asked. "They're outside. Come on Rach, stay close to me okay?" Santana said. "Yep," was all Rachel said and they both got out of the room.

Rachel gasped in shock once she stepped outside. All she saw is walkers everywhere, "Umm Tana.." She called stepping closer towards the latina. "Yes sweetie?" She asked. "Why is so many of them here? They're not gonna come back are they?" Rachel asked still watching the walkers on the ground.

"No it's okay, they're not going to come back. And I'm here just stay close to me okay?" Santana asked gently. "O – Okay." Rachel muttered grasping on Santana's arms tight as they made their way towards the RV where people gather around.

"I can't believe they were so much of them." Tina stated as the others nodded in agreement. "Yeah.. Everyone okay?" Marley asked. Santana and Rachel then went to approach them and took a seat next to Brittany. "You okay?" Santana asked glancing at Brittany, "Yeah, I'm fine." Brittany answered smiling at them.

"Yes, we better get rid of these walkers." Quinn suggested. "Are you kidding me Q? I'm leaving this place. You all saw it yourselves that they managed to find their way here. Hell we're lucky that they're weren't so much of them or we all be dead right now." Santana exclaimed. "I agree, we have no gates to barricade us from the front road anymore. This isn't safe Quinn." Marley joined in.

"Alright, we're leaving first thing in the morning. For now take care of these bodies, burn the bodies there is no way we gonna bury all of them."

Tina looked around and found someone missing. "Where's Mercedes?" She asked. Quinn, Sam, Ryder and Blaine looked at the room where they left her and shook their heads. "Guys?" Tina asked once again looking at the room.

"They got em'" was all Sam said to tell the others. "No..." Tina muttered as tears started to fall on her face. "Sorry Tina," Quinn said. "No, we're going to bury her." Tina said firmly. "Tina..." Santana trying to say. "NO! She's one of us. We got to bury her, if you don't want to then I'm going to do it by myself." She shouted and ran towards the room where they pointing. Ryder and Marley following behind.

Mike kept quiet the whole time. "You okay bro?" Puck asked in concern. "What? Yeah, I'm fine Puck." He answered in hurry trying to relax. Puck looked at him curiously, "Good, they worked you up pretty bad earlier." He told him. "Yeah... they sure did." Mike muttered under his breath.

"Dammit! We're going low on the bullets now!" Santana grunted. Puck sighed and rubbed his temple, "Yeah, that was pretty fucked up." Puck said. "What happened to Mercedes?" Rachel whispered. The adults just looked at the little girl finding the right words to tell her. "She didn't make it Rach. Remember the tale that I told you about people that went to the heaven when they left the worlds?" Brittany explained. "Oh.." was all Rachel said. She might be little but she's smart and get the point by that. "Just like Kitty?" She asked quietly and glanced up to Sam, Sam just nodded his head and smiled at her. "Yeah, just like her." He muttered trying to be strong.

* * *

The next day

"Hey you okay man?" Puck asked once again looking at Mike, he grew pale and keep wiping his sweat over his palm. "Yeah – yeah.. I'm okay…" Mike muttered as he packing around with the others.

"Alright guys, listen up…" Santana called once they're done packing their stuff to the cars. "Ryder, Blaine, Sebastian and Tina go in Ryder's car. Sam, Quinn, Marley, Jake and Brittany goes takes the RV. Then lastly Rach, Puck, Mike and I would go in Puck's jeep. Anyone?" Santana instructed and no one raise their hands. "Alright…" She muttered and show them the map. "We'll go to Columbus along this road, alright? We're going on the highway 33 because we're faster from that one so we'll be there an hour and half." Santana explained.

"Are you sure about this Santana?" Quinn interrupted. "Don't I look sure Quinn? We've lost enough, I'm not going to sit around here and lose someone else…" She replied. Mike stand there uncomfortable. Santana glance at him, "Are you okay Mike? You look flushed," She asked.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, I'm good San. Don't worry about me." He answered.

"Alright then, let's roll! Remember stay close to one another. If you guys pulling up give us the signal so we're pulling up together. Got it?"

"Yeah," they all said and climbed up to the cars.

* * *

Santana sighed, "Tana, you think I'm gonna find my parents there?" Rachel asked next to her while Puck driving the car.

"Yeah, we'll see okay? We gonna look for them." Santana said. "Really?!" Rachel asked excitedly. "Of course sweetie." Santana replied placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ughhh…" Mike groaned blinking rapidly. Puck glanced at him next to him, "Hey, are you sure are you okay man?" Puck asked in concern. "Yeah, Mike. You don't look so good." Santana added.

"Guys. I – I'm sorry…" Mike muttered feeling all his body on fire. "Stop the car Puck.." He continued. The others just looked at him curiously, "What's wrong man?" Puck asked once again but pulled away giving a sign to the others so they can see.

Once they pulled over, Mike stepped outside. "He bro, what's wrong?" Puck asked clearly worried about his best friend.

"I – I'm bitten guys. I got bite last night." Mike blurted out wipping his hot sweat from his temple and showing them the bite mark on his ankle as he pulled up the jeans, Puck's eyes widened as he saw the mark on his ankle, he remembered that Mike was grabbed last night so that must be when he got bitten. "What – what – Why didn't you tell us bro?"Puck stuttered. "No – no way…" Santana muttered as her eyes widened with the information. Mike was about to say something when the others walked towards them.

"Hey, what's wrong guys?" Ryder asked as they approaching the jeep with the others.

"Mike's bitten…" Santana answered, Puck giving her a glare. "He's - He's what?" Quinn stuttered as she looked at him.

"What?! Are you serious? Why didn't you tell us!" Sam shouted trying to get to him, Puck pushed him away, "Watch it dude! You're not going to touch him." Puck warned.

"Are you kidding me?! He's bitten! He's going to get all of us killed!" He shouted. Puck shoved him away. "Hey! Do you think he wanted that? He told us alright! That's all that matter, so back off bro." He fired back.

"Hey, you guys… would you two shut the fuck up? We have more important matter to take care of here." Santana stepped forward.

"So what now Santana?" Quinn asked. Santana glanced to Mike and then the others. Mike nodded, "It's alright guys. You guys go without me." Mike exclaimed. All the jaws dropped as they heard him talking. "What?! Are you crazy bro! you'll be killed out here by yourself." Puck said. "Yeah. This is it for me anyways." Mike replied. "Come on bro - maybe there's some cure out there - maybe -" Puck stuttered, Santana stopped him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm already bitten Puckerman, what worse could happen?" He joked but it wasn't funny. "Beside even there are cure for this, I don't think I can't make it. I don't feel so good right now." Mike explained. "Sorry guys, as I said before, you all better off without me. I'll be fine here I – I got my gun with me." He said.

"Then what if you turn as one of them?" Santana asked, Mike smiled, "Then I'll just end it before I'll be one of them. Don't worry about me seriously. This is what I want. I'm going to meet my family soon." Mike exclaimed. Puck had tears in his eyes.

"Remember what I said the other day Puck. We had a fun run…" He said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Could you just carry me to under that tree over there. It's getting really hot here." Mike asked, Ryder and Puck carried him outside the road under the tree.

"Blaine, Sebastian, Marley and Jake you guys stay here on the watch alright. We'll be right back." Santana instructed and walked towards the others. The teens nodded their head after glancing at Mike in sympathy and went to the positions on the watch.

"Hey, keep them safe alright?" Mike said to Puck who was hugging him. "Yeah – yeah. I will bro, and you're right we had a fun run together. Take care of yourself." He said wiping his tears as they pulled away.

Santana stepped forward and knelt on her knees. "Hey boss…" Mike muttered, "You keep Rachel safe alright? You got to take care of that little girl. And I know you're a great leader San. So I know you guys will be okay." He continued smiled at her and the others. The others was just smiling at him back, some of them were wiping their tears looking at the Asian boy in front of them.

One by one of them saying their farewell to him, lastly Rachel throw herself towards him, hugging him tight as she let out a sob. "Hey Rach… sshhh it's okay. You gonna be okay with the others, okay? I'm gonna miss you…" Mike whispered. Rachel nodded, wiped her tears and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Mikey…" She said quietly. Mike could only smile at the little girl.

"Alright, I guess this is it then…" Santana stated, Mike nodded. He pulled out his gun and check for the ammo. "Here take these, I only need one." Mike said handing Puck his bullets. Puck wiped his tears once more and took the bullets from his best friend.

"Yeah… Be safe you guys…" He muttered and closed his eyes as he keep breathing heavily. Mike coughed and saw the blood came out of his mouth.

The others start to make their way back to the cars. Puck looked back with a pained eyes and saw his best friend for the last time as he closed his eyes and sweat keep running over his body. With the last glance he turned around and get in the car.

Mike saw them slowly drove away, he smiled as he saw Rachel waved from the back seat. He closed his eyes, place his gun on the head. "Goodbye…" He muttered and pulled the trigger.

Puck closed his eyes, shaking his head as he heard the loud bang from the direction they just passed. Santana placed a hand on his shoulder, she knew that they were partners for the longest before she started coming around. Puck squeezes her hand in return with a smile.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Aww sorry guys please don't kill me, I just need to do that. I'm sorry because I killed Mike and Mercedes but I hope you like it…Beside I just couldn't kill Blaine just yet ;)**

**Anyways, if you tell me how do you think about the story so far I'd really appreciate it. So Enjoy the update!**

**Thank you for your support and 'Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

* * *

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_One by one of them saying their farewell to him, lastly Rachel throw herself towards him, hugging him tight as she let out a sob. "Hey Rach… sshhh it's okay. You gonna be okay with the others, okay? I'm gonna miss you…" Mike whispered. Rachel nodded, wiped her tears and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Mikey…" She said quietly. Mike could only smile at the little girl._

_"Alright, I guess this is it then…" Santana stated, Mike nodded. He pulled out his gun and check for the ammo. "Here take these, I only need one." Mike said handing Puck his bullets. Puck wiped his tears once more and took the bullets from his best friend._

_ "Yeah… Be safe you guys…" He muttered and closed his eyes as he keep breathing heavily. Mike coughed and saw the blood came out of his mouth._

_The others start to make their way back to the cars. Puck looked back with a pained eyes and saw his best friend for the last time as he closed his eyes and sweat keep running over his body. With the last glance he turned around and get in the car._

_Mike saw them slowly drove away, he smiled as he saw Rachel waved from the back seat. He closed his eyes, place his gun on the head. "Goodbye…" He muttered and pulled the trigger._

_Puck closed his eyes, shaking his head as he heard the loud bang from the direction they just passed. Santana placed a hand on his shoulder, she knew that they were partners for the longest before she started coming around. Puck squeezes her hand in return with a smile._

* * *

Puck kept quiet the whole road, he can't believe that Mike was bitten on the raid last night. "Dammit!" He grunted slamming his fist to the driver wheel in front of him.

Santana glanced at him next to her, "Hey easy..." Santana said. "So – sorry boss. I just can't believe. He's my best friend, and – and now this is just fucked up San." He said couldn't even say anything as a single tear dropped from his eyes.

"Yeah, I understand that. He's my best friend too. Pull over Puck, you should get some rest." Santana said. He just nodded his head sniffed trying not to cry any longer and pulled over.

Santana quickly got out of the car and get into the driver seat.

Santana glanced over the mirror to see Rachel was currently sleeping on the back seat, she put the radio on. No signal, she sighed. "Broadcasting on Emergency Channel, Police will be approaching Columbus on the Highway 33, anybody read? Please respond, Police will be approaching Columbus on Highway 33, if anybody is out there, please respond! Hello?" Santana muttered hoping there other survivors out there.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked. "I'm looking for the other survivors out there. If we could help them then why not?" Santana answered. "Broadcasting on Emergency Channel, Police will be approaching Columbus on the Highway 33, anybody read? Please respond... Police will be approaching Columbus on Highway 33... If anybody is out there, please respond..." She repeated.

"Are you crazy? We barely even help our group enough. Now we're looking for the others?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"Shut up Puck! We're cops remember? That's our job to do this..." Santana told him off and repeating to the radio.

"Come on..." She muttered, "Police will be approaching Columbus on Highway 33... if anybody is out there, please respond..." She said again and again and again.

"Yeah, good luck with that. This ain't shit now..." Puck mumbled. "The worlds went shit I understand, doesn't mean that we can't still do our job Puckerman! What if the captain and the others still out there and hear us right now? We can't give up hope." She explained.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Puck replied and looked around trying to find someone who still out there.

"Broadcasting on Emergency Channel, anybody read? Please respond, if anybody out there, please respond..." Santana went on.

* * *

"What a day huh?" Sebastian asked. He's sitting on the back seat with Blaine while Ryder driving and Tina next to him. "Yeah, do you think the same thing happened in Dayton?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian shrugged, "I sure hope nothing happened, but that just like impossible, I don't know Blaine. You saw what happened in Lima. It could be worse there, and yet I hope they just fine over there." Sebastian explained. "Yeah... I sure hope so..." Blaine muttered.

"First Artie, and then Kitty, Mercedes now Mike..." Tina muttered sadly. Ryder just smiled at her sadly. He squeezed her hand gently. "We got this..." He mumbled and turned the radio on in case they still working.

**"Broadcasting on Emergency Channel, Police will be approaching Columbus on the Highway 33, anybody read? Please respond, Police will be approaching Columbus on Highway 33, if anybody is out there, please respond!" **Tina's eyes widened. "What the hell?" Ryder muttered.

"Did you hear what I just heard?" Tina asked. The boys from the back seat nodded their heads in approval. Ryder turned up the volume so they can hear clearly. **"Broadcasting on Emergency Channel, Police will be approaching Columbus on the Highway 33, anybody read? Please respond... Anybody out there? Please respond."**

"Yes! There still people out there!" Blaine exclaimed from behind. "Wait a minute, aren't we approaching Columbus? I didn't see any police car beside Puck's jeep in front of us." Sebastian interrupted.

"Dammit! That got to be them then. They're cops after all." Ryder muttered and turned off the radio.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Tina asked. "There's no use for that. Believe me that was San and Puck. If there are other people we would see them by now." Ryder answered as he keep driving following the RV in front of their car.

* * *

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Sam asked. Marley, Jake and Brittany are on the back playing cards trying to get some fun after everything that happened so far while Sam driving with Quinn next to him.

"Well, I hate to say this, but Santana doing pretty good job so far." Quinn answered shrugging.

Sam snorted, "Yeah right. If she did such good jobs, Kitty would still be here along with Mercedes and even Mike." Sam retorted.

"Please Sam, you know deep down it wasn't her fault." Quinn said she didn't realize that she was just defending Santana. Sam glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you defending her anyway? She's nothing but a bitch towards us all these times."

"I'm not DEFENDING her... I was just stating the truth. She wouldn't want that to happen either if she knew that the man was going to turn. And as for Mercedes you were the one that with her when it happened." Quinn replied.

"Yeah... Yeah... whatever Q, still they killed my little sister." Sam muttered, Quinn could only shook her head.

"Do you think we're gonna see the others once we get to Colubus?" Jake asked Marley. Marley shrugged, "I don't know but I hope we do." She answered.

"I hope we're going to fine once we get there though." Brittany stated as the two teenagers nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah... We've got enough for a day..." She added sadly.

* * *

An hour later

"Still no luck huh?" Puck asked once he got up from a nap.

"Nah... nothing..." Santana replied, they been driving for an hour and yet there was no cars or even a person passed by or seen by them. Even with the radio, still no respond.

"I say we should make a quick turn on the police station. See if someone or something there." Puck suggested

"Hell, what do you think happened to the captain? I wish she's here with us. They're going to be so much easier with her around." Santana commented.

"Damn right. That woman is a hellcat." Puck joked making Santana laughed, causing Rachel to woke up from her nap. "What's so funny?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing sweetie, sorry we woke you up." Santana said glancing at her over the mirror.

"It's okay. I had a nightmare too," She said quietly. Puck looked back and rubbed the girl's head. "We're here sweetie don't worry." He told her gently, Rachel just smiled at him. "I know Noah..." She mumbled and sat back down.

"Thanks San..." Puck mumbled. Santana glanced at him. "What for?" She asked confused. "Well, just thanks 'cause you calmed me down earlier. I know that you trying to stay strong for all of us even though inside you're hurt too right?" Puck said.

"Well there is no use to dwell on it. No problem Puck, we got each other back." Santana told her. "Yeah, well I'm glad that I'm stuck with you..." Puck joked. Santana chuckled, "Yea the feeling is mutual..." She said laughing along with Puck.

Santana was about to say something when they heard the radio buzzed. **"ZZZSHHHRHHHSSZZZ... Hello? SSSHHHLLLL Respond?" **was all the could hear from the static radio.

Their eyes wide open, Santana quickly took the radio. "Hello! Anybody out there? Please respond!" Santana said. "Come on God dammit!" She hissed. "IF anybody out there! Please respond..." She said again and put the radio down. "Shit! Lost the signal." She said.

"Well, at least we know we're not the only ones. And that still people out there." Puck commented.

Santana nodded, "Yeah, this actually might work." She agreed.

* * *

About an hour in they finally make to the street heading for Columbus. They see the street on the other side filled with vehicles. "Shit, man..." Sam muttered. "Looks like all these people tried to get out of here in a hurry." Quinn commented.

Santana gave a signal to pull them over. "Hey guys listen..." She called once they get out of their cars

"What's up Lopez?" Sam asked as they approaching her. "I don't really like to say this, but I think we better drive in one car. We don't know what inside the city yet, I'm not taking any chances." She explained.

"And we gonna leave our cars here?" Ryder joined in. "Well this road abandoned, except for the other side. I say we pack our supplies and put them in the RV." Santana suggested.

"Yeah, I feel safer if we go together." Brittany joined in.

"Are you kidding me? It's like what 12 of us, you think it's gonna enough space in there?" Sam retorted.

"Haven't you see the RV Sam? That thing is huge, I think we can manage." Santana responded. "Yeah, right so big for your idea..." Sam snorted, Puck shoved the blonde man, "Urgh I've heard enough of you dude! We get it that you're still upset with what happened to Kitty, get over it man! We're a group here." Puck shouted, Sam shoved him back.

"Fuck you Puckerman, get your hands off me!" He fired back. Ryder went and pulled them apart but they still trying to get at each other.

"Are you two done?" Quinn asked having heard enough from the boys. "Come on Puck, that's enough!" Santana shouted pulling Puck with her.

"No let me get to him Lopez! He's been an ass to us since that. Do you think you're the only one that lost family? Hell you're lucky that you got to see them me and my buddies didn't even get the chance to see our family. So get over yourself asshole!" Puck shouted.

"Puck! That's enough!" Santana yelled. "We're in the open here. Do you want to get us all killed?" Santana asked in frustration.

Puck pushed her away, "Whatever San.. I'm not going in the same car with him." He said and get back to his jeep.

The group just sighed looking at the two men, Sam pushed Ryder off him and went inside the RV. "So what's it gonna be?" Tina asked. "Just load your stuff in the RV. We goes with my plan." Santana said.

"Now hold on a minute, who makes you the leader in this group Lopez?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not now Quinn. Just get on with it." Santana dismissed and went to the jeep. "Come on man. I know you're angry me too. But he gonna drive in the front seat so you just gonna sit on the back seat." Santana told him as she approached him.

Puck sighed not saying anything. "Oh come on Puckerman! Time's wasting." Santana tried again. "Alright – alright." He finally said and started to pack their things.

After five minutes of packing, "Alright just lock the cars in case we're gonna get back here and take the cars once we know it's safe." Santana suggested. "Got it!" The boys said and went to lock their cars.

They all got inside the car.

Sam went to the driver seat while Marley and Jake next to him on the front seat.

Ryder, Tina, Blaine and Sebastian went to sit on the dinning table in the back of the RV.

While San, Quinn, Britt and Puck on the couch and Rachel sleeping on Santana's lap. "Urgh... I can't imagine what would happen to Rachel if I didn't find her in the house that day." Santana muttered. The three turns to look at her.

"I'm glad you found her." Quinn muttered. "Yeah totally." Brittany added.

"You took a good care of her boss..." Puck commented. "I must agree with Puckerman here on that one." Quinn said. "Oh I know you always do babe." Puck said with a wink.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Not gonna happen Puck." She said while Brittany and Santana chuckled at the two. "Yeah, you said that now..." Puck teases.

After half an hour they were still driving and managed to make it inside the city. "Shit man." Puck said as he looked outside the window.

"Swear." Rachel said.

They slowed down while they all looked at the vast emptiness. "Man, it looks completely deserted." Jake said.

As they were driving, Sam sees a man go past the other side of the street on a horse. "What the hell?" He exclaimed. Then suddenly walkers poped out right around the corner. "Oh shit!" Sam yelled as he quickly turned around the jeep but then sees walkers coming were they entered. "Fuck! Hang on everyone!" Sam shouted as he turned around then saw walkers everywhere. "Oh come on!" He yelled. He pulls it in reverse and starts ramming walkers in their paths.

The others holds onto the cars just like Sam told them to. Suddenly Sam turned the vehicle around and accidently rammed into the front of a tank.

Everyone was still all dazed trying to get on their foot again. "Everyone okay?" Sam asked as he walked to the back of the RV with Jake and Marley.

"We're fine." Santana answered and she checked on Rachel to make sure she was okay.

The radio suddenly buzzed to hear the signal from the walkie talkie. **"Hey dumb ass, the guy in the tank..." **A guy said through the walkie talkie. "Hello! Anybody out there? We're stuck here! Please respond!"Santana quickly said through the walkie talkie.

**"Hello you alive in there?" **A man said again through the walkie talkie. **"Hello – Hello? Where are you? Are you outside?" **Said another voice. **"Yeah, I'm right by the fence."**

"What the fuck?" Puck shouted. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Santana said over the radio.

**"Wait a second, there are others. Hello yeah I can hear you."**

"Thank god! Yeah me and everybody else is in the RV that crashed right into the tank." Santana said. **"You guys okay?" **He asked.

"We're fine walkers are everywhere, we have the doors and windows closed. You got to help us." Santana said.

**"Okay hold on. i'm going to talk to this guy in the tank really quick just stay on the line."**

"Alright, hurry up man! There's so much of them here..."

**"Yeah, I can see it from here."**

"Fuck! We're screwed..." Ryder muttered. "Just calm down alright. We gonna get through this." Santana assured.

**"Alright the guy in the tank. Is there a weapon in there with you?" **The man asked in the radio. The group just waiting and hearing the conversation. The line is silent for a minute and then the radio buzzed in again. **"I found a Berreta one clip 15 rounds." **He answered.

**"Okay and strangers in the RV. What about your group?"**

"We got a few Glock 17's, Riffles and Shot guns..." Puck answered.

**"Okay people make those bullets count. Go to the right side of the tank and keep running until you see me." **The stranger said.

**"Okay." **The guy in the tank said.

"Alright." Santana said. "Ready you guys?" Santana asked the others just nodded their heads in respond. Everyone was getting out of the RV sticking close to each other.

They saw a guy jump off the tank, Ryder and Puck helped him up. "Come on hurry up you guys! Keep running!" Santana instructed as everyone continue to run shooting any walkers that were in the way.

They then see a girl, the stranger on the radio. "Quick up the ladder!" She shouted. One by one they all climbed up the ladder to escape the walkers.

"Son of a bitch that was close!" Ryder said.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Santana asked. "Yeah. I'm just tired." Rachel said panting. "Nice moves out there Clint Eastwood, you're here to clear up the town." The girl said, she's probably on his twenty. "Wasn't my intention." The stranger man said. He got curly hair maybe the same age as Puck and the others adults.

"You're still a dumb ass." She said to him. "I'm Jesse." The man said. "The name's Sugar." She said and the group introduced themselves to the two strangers.

Sugar led them and continued to go up the ladder so they can get on the top of the roof and travel away from the walkers. They go inside a building by the roof access and travel down to the ground level.

"Hey I'm back. And I got a few gusts. The god kids with them. And there are a few Geeks in the alley." Sugar said over the walkie talkie. "Geeks?" Brittany asked. "You know those monsters." Sugar answered and they go down the stairs. "You mean walkers?" Tina asked. "Yeah, whatever you guys called them."

They come across a couple of walkers but then a couple of people wearing body armor comes and take care of them. "What the –" Quinn muttered and then they all headed inside.

Once they stepped inside the room. Someone grabs Jesse and throws her at the wall with her gun pointed at her. Santana aimed her gun, so did Quinn, Puck, and Sam. "Son of a bitch I'm going to kill you." She said to Jesse. "Not if we kill you first." Quinn said as she and the others aiming their guns. The other man aims his gun at Ryder."Alright everyone just calm down." A guy said. "Just ease up." A black woman said.

"Ease up are you kidding me, we're dad because of these stupid assholes." The one that pointed her gun at Jesse said. "Easy Cassandra..." said the black woman again.

"WE all going to be dead in a minute if you don't calm the hell down!" Sam yelled. "Everyone just chill! We got kids here for God's sakes!" Santana yelled. Then there was a pause for a moment before everyone backed down.

"We're dead... we're so dead... and it's all because of you all." Cassandra said tearfully. "What do you mean?" Jesse asked.

The guy pointed to the other side of the room and they all walked there to see and then they said walkers were pilling the entrance. "Shit..." Puck whispered. "Yeah no shit. You guys just came here and rang the door bell." He said. "I'm Broody and these are Cassandra, Beiste, Josh and Ricardo."

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Cassandra asked.

"We were just trying to get to the city and survive all these things." Santana answered. "Yeah good luck with that." Josh snorted. "And I'm here trying to find a helicopter." Jesse answered. "Helicopter? You must be crazy." Beiste said.

"I saw it!" Jesse hissed. Then suddenly they heard gunshots coming from the roof.

"Shit! He's going to get us killed!" Josh said and ran out of the room. They all followed head up to the rooftop to see who is firing a gun.

Then they saw an old man, he looks as if he was high on some drugs. "Hey man! Are you crazy!" Josh said. "You ought to be more polite with a man with a gun," The man said. "Only common sense." He added.

"Josh's right, that's crazy, you're gonna lure more of them." Puck joined in. "YOUR SHOOTING OUT ROUND BRING THEM MORE HERE!" He yelled. "Come on Hiram, just stop it." Sugar said.

"Hey, it's bad enough that boy over there trying to tell me what to do and now you too. I don't think so that'll be the day." Hiram said.

"That'll be the day? You got something you wanna tell us?" Josh asked. "Josh just let it go." Beiste said. "No I want to know." He insisted. The other group just looked at them.

"Oh you want to know the day?" Hiram said. "Yeah?" Josh said.

"Well, I'll tell you both the day young man it'll be the day when I take orders from bunch of pussies kids and some "niggas"." He said.

"Mother fuck –" Josh throws a punch but Hiram blunts him with his riffle. Everyone tries to break the fight.

Broody stepped in and tried to pulled Hiram off Josh, Hiram pushed him off and punch him once before get back to Josh who still laying on the ground.

Hiram keep punching Josh on the ground. "Alright now we're going to have ourselves a little pow wow, about who's in charge. I vote me, anybody else, all in favor?" Hiram said. Everyone lifts there hands up some of them giving him the middle finger. "Alright, anybody else?" He continued. "Yeah," Santana said behind him. She hits him with the riffle bringing him down. "Puck help me with this." She said.

"Gladly boss." Puck answered. He helps her handcuff Hiram to a pipe as Santana takes his gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiram asked.

"Detective Lopez, CPD... now look here things are different now. There are no "niggas" anymore, no dark meat and white mean, there us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together." Santana said. "Oh screw you..." Hiram spitted. Jesse just stood there uncomfortable.

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point." Santana said. "Yeah well screw you and your friends twice. What you both gonna arrest me?" He continued. "We already did dickhead." Puck retorted.

Santana aims her gun at Hiram's head. "You listen to me asshole. You ought to be polite with a man with a gun only common sense." She said quoting from him earlier. "You won't do it you're a cop." He said.

"I don't care... all I'm anymore is a woman that making sure to take care of that little girl and my group and survive all this and anybody who gets in the way of that is going to lose." She answered. "And let me tell you this, if you ever going to mess with my little girl over there, you're going to regret it. Trust me." She added dangerously.

The group stayed still as they saw Santana and Hiram talking. "We'll give you a moment to think about it." She said and than looks in Hiram's pockets and found some dope. She then tosses the dope off the roof while Hiram was yelling threats to her. Rachel stays with Brittany and Quinn as the others look at Josh who has swollen face.

"Thanks Detective Lopez." Broody said as he approaching her. "Don't mention it." She said giving him a hand shake. "So you're CPD huh?" He asked.

"Yeah... where you from?" Santana asked.

"Up the road away." He answered. "I'll just take that as Long ways from here." She said. "Yeah you can say that." Broody replied. "Well, welcome to the big city." She claimed and looked around all they saw just walkers all over the streets.

"This is going to be a long day..." Puck said as he approaching them with Ryder and Sam. Santana could only nodded her head.

"Look Puck, San. I want to say that I'm sorry for the past couple days." Sam said as he approaching them. "Alright, it's good to see you guys. I'm going to give all ya'll privacy." Broody said and then walked away.

"No problem Sam. We understand." Santana replied. Puck just nodded his head. "Yeah, the thing is we're good now. That's all we need to survive this." Puck added.

"Yeah. You're right." Sam muttered and hugged them both. "And thanks for what you said to that asshole earlier. I'm touched." Ryder joked lite the mood up.

They all chuckled. "Shut up Ryder!" Santana said giving him a playful glare while the boys laughing at her and walked away to find Rachel.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Yes! I'm mixing this with the story from the TV series I hope you like it because I really enjoyed it when I write this. Anyways, Reviews or PM for questions and suggestions of the story. Thanks again for the readers and enjoy the update.**

**'Till next time!**

* * *

_Next time on the Walking dead –_

_"They're so many of them!" Cassandra yelled._

_"Come on then that's our ticket out of here let's go!" Santana shouted._

_"Oh man this is so gross!" Sebastian said in disgust while Blaine trying not to puke._

_"Hey! What about me? You can't just leave me here! Hey you SON OF A BITCH! Don't leave me behind! YOU'LL ALL ROT IN HELL!" Hiram yelled._

_"Where's Ryder?" Cassandra asked and they saw Ryder was driving down the road with his Mustang with the alarm still going off._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then.**_

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_The group stayed still as they saw Santana and Hiram talking. "We'll give you a moment to think about it." She said and than looks in Hiram's pockets and found some dope. She then tosses the dope off the roof while Hiram was yelling threats to her. Rachel stays with Brittany and Quinn as the others look at Josh who has swolen face._

"_Thanks Detective Lopez." Broody said as he approaching her. "Don't mention it." She said giving him a hand shake. "So you're CPD huh?" He asked._

"_Yeah... where you from?" Santana asked._

"_Up the road aways." He answered. "I'll just take that as Long ways from here." She said. "Yeah you can say that." Broody replied. "Well, welcome to the big city." She claimed and looked around all they saw just walkers all over the streets._

"_This is going to be a long day..." Puck said as he approaching them with Ryder and Sam. Santana could only nodded her head._

"_Look Puck, San. I want to say that I'm sorry for the past couple days." Sam said as he approaching them. "Alright, it's good to see you guys. I'm going to give ya'll privacy." Broody said and then walked away._

"_No problem Sam. We understand." Santana replied. Puck just nodded his head. "Yeah, the thing is we're good now. That's all we need to survive this." Puck added._

"_Yeah. You're right." Sam muttered and hugged them both. "And thanks for what you said to that asshole earlier. I'm touched." Ryder joked lite the mood up._

_They all chuckled. "Shut up Ryder!" Santana said giving him a playful glare while the boys laughing at her and walked away to find Rachel._

Everyone still on the roof looking down at the street as the walkers roaming around.

"That's got to be thousands of them down there." Quinn commented. "Yeah no shit.. thanks for the cowboy over there." Cassandra retorted.

Santana and Puck keep watching Jesse closely. They both thought that they seen this man before. "Isn't he the one with the senator case three months ago?" Puck asked. "Yeah, I was trying to remember about it." Santana answered. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Puck whispered. Santana just nodded keep watching the man.

Jesse felt that the cops watching him. "Jesse, can I talk to you?" Santana asked. "Um yea sure." He answered. They bother went far away from the group so they can't hear what they gonna talk about. Puck followed behind. Rachel was about to follow but Santana tell her to stay there softly.

"I know who you are and I know what you were doing." Santana said. Jesse gulped. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with us St. James." Puck joined in. "You – you know my name?" He asked nervously. "That wasn't the only thing that we knew, we knew that you're a convicted killer so you better start talking."

"We're detectives Jesse. Homicide if you must know. So we know about your case." Santana said as she saw than Jesse grew paler of the information. "Why are you here?" She asked. "And don't give me those helicopter craps." She added.

"You better start talking..." Puck demanded as the curly man hesitantly to answer the question.

"I – I was on my way to the prison when these all started." Jesse started. "And what happened?" Santana asked.

"And then we got in an accident. The police car went down to the river and I found the officer already dead when I woke up. Since then I've been surviving all of these." He answered truthfully.

"Alright we believe you." Santana said, Puck looked at her with a raised eyebrow as Jesse sighed in relief. "But..." She added. "You better watch what you do, because if you do something that I'll never want you to do.. you gonna regret that you ever meet me. Do you understand?" She asked.

Jesse looked at the two cops in front of him. "I – I understand." He answered.

"Good. And one more thing, just stay away from my girl over there." Santana warned and walked away without another word.

"Yeah if you do anything stupid, the walkers are the least that you'll be worried about." Puck whispered squeezing his shoulder and catch up with Santana.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked as the two cops approaching the group.

"Nothing you should worry about." Santana answered. "Really Lopez? We're group here you sure you don't wanna share anything to the rest of the class?" Quinn asked.

"Not now Quinn. I'll tell you later." Santana gave in. Quinn just nodded her head as they saw Jesse joining the group.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked Jesse as she saw Jesse grew paler as if he just seen a ghost. "I – I'm yeah I'm okay." He replied gave her a smile. Santana just shot him a knowing glare.

"Oh okay," Rachel said and went back playing with Marley.

"Tana look I drew you something." Rachel said as she show her the picture. "This is you, and this one is me, then next to me is Britty with Quinnie and then Noah and Mikey there." She explained. Santana smiled at the picture while the others had smiles on their faces also. "Really? It's so good Rach." Santana replied. "Do you like it?" Rachel asked shyly.

"OF course sweetie. Here I'm gonna keep this." Santana said and Rachel hugged the latina. "Yay! I'm glad you likes it." Rachel whispered and place a kiss on the latina's cheek.

"Santana do you think things going to be back to how they used to be before?" Rachel asked. Brittany patter her on the back with a smile. "Yeah I think so Rach. Maybe it gonna take a while to sort things out but they going to be like it used to be before." Santana replied.

"Don't ever give up hope okay?" Brittany joined. "Okay..." Rachel replied.

An hour later

Everyone was looking down at the street seeing all the walkers. "God, theres still so many of them." Brittany said. "Did any of you get a signal yet?" Ricardo asked.

"No nothing." Santana answered, "It's like the Berries brains... weak." Josh answered. Hiram gives him the middle finger. "Nada..." Puck muttered. "Josh's right. It's weak more like nothing." Sam added. "I think my walkie talkie broken..." Rachel said. "It's okay sweetheart. I got one with me so you can just use it later." Santana assured. "Okay..." Rachel said quietly.

"Keep trying you guys." Beiste said.

"What exactly the point?" Cassandra asked with her bitchy attitude. "You know you are really discouraging. You know that?" Quinn said with the same HBIC attitude just like Cassandra just showed. "Well, I'm just stating the truth. I'm just a realist." Cassandra answred.

"Bitch..." Quinn muttered under her breath, Puck chuckled looking at her and she shot him a deadly glare shut him up.

"We got people outside the city just a few miles out." Sugar commented.

"People?" Ryder said.

"Yeah people. A group." She answered.

"Yeah and how are we going back? There's no way crossing the street." Broody said.

"Hmmm. What about under the streets by the sewers?" Puck commented. Beiste's head snapped up. "I think there is a way..." She informed.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked. "I use to work for the office that runs those things." Beiste answered. "Come on then that's are our thicket out of here let's go." Santana exclaimed.

Santana, Puck, Sam, Broody, Ryder, Quinn, Cassandra and Sugar went down to the basement to find the man drain tunnel.

"Hmm, I think someone should go down there and inspect if there's a way." Santana suggested. "Yeah and who do you think should go down there?" Cassandra asked.

"I'll go..." Sam volunteered. "Me too, I'm the fastest so we'll be okay." Sugar joined in. Sam and Sugar go down to inspect the Tunnel.

After few minutes they both came out. "There's no way down there. The path blocked by a gate." Sam informed. "Dammit!" Broody hissed.

They all went back to the roof. "Now what?" Cassandra asked desperately.

"I think I got an idea. But I don't think you all gonna like this so much." Ryder exclaimed grinned. Everyone looked at him curiously. Leave it to Ryder for the craziest ideas.

Everyone except for Rachel, Brittany, Tina and Marley are in the room.

They had kill one walker and take him in. Everyone was dressed in long drench coats and gloves, Santana goes through the walkrs pockets and finds a wallet. "Ivan Johnson..." She muttered. "Alright so now what?" Puck asked.

Ryder takes the first swings at the walker carefully so that it doesn't get them in their faces and skin. "Urghhh.." Was all everyone said as they having a hard time hearing and looking at it.

"Alright Sam, it's your turn..." He said disgustingly and Sam took the next swings. "OH god. I'm glad Rachel isn't around to see this." Santana muttered as she watching what they did. Puck goes next finishing up and chopping the walker.

They then starting to spread the blood and guts on Santana, Sugar, Sebastian and Ryder.

"Oh man this is so gross." Sebastian said as he getting covered in it. "Just think about something else." Quinn said.

"My lord, I thought Rotten Fish was bad, I was so wrong..." Sam said as he about to throw up helping them with guts and blood. Blaine couldn't take it anymore and began to puke.

"That is so evil what is wrong with you people?" Andrea said staring at them.

"Stop your bitching already, God." Quinn told her. Cassandra just glared at her in respond.

Once they finished, they send Santana, Sugar, Sebastian and Ryder outside.

"Alright.. we can do this. Just act and move like them." Santana instructed. "God.. this is so fucking gross." Sebastian complained trying not to smell the guts and blood. "Oh don't be such a pansy..." Ryder said rolling his eyes.

"Seriously why me though?" He whined. "Just get on with it kid." Santana said sighed. Sugar just rolled her eyes, "Not so loud guys. Come on." Sugar said.

Then they began to acting their parts, walking like walkers with guts and blood all over their coats.

Sebastian was taken back as a walker approaching him, looked and smelling him closely, he then began to made a sound like the walker. "Urrrrhhhghhh..." He roamed and keep walking, he sighed in relief when the walker walked away from him.

The four of them carefully traverse the streets so they can make it to the truck on the other side.

After a good Five to Ten Minutes of walking. The clouds start coming in. "Great that Detective still got the keys with him." Hiram muttered.

Broody looked at him and showed him the keys. "Fucking Great!"

"There they are..." Quinn exclaimed looking through a binocular trying to stay in contact with them.

A loud thunder could be heard. The rest of the group looking at the four on the street. "Come on come on." was all they said as they looking between the clouds and the four of them.

"Come on guys..."

Josh sat with his back on the bench with the walkie talkie in his hand. "Come on you piece of shit." He muttered as he keep trying to get the signal.

"Hello, hello, can anybody hear me?" He said through the radio.

After a second the radio buzzed got a better signal. **"Hello, hello, we have bad connection but we can hear you." **Someone said.

"Jeff is that you? We're trapped in a department store. We found survivors and there are walkers everywhere." Josh said, before he can finished they lose the connection. "Come on! hello?!" He tried again but still no luck as the signal gone again.

"Well?" Cassandra muttered, Josh just shook his head. They all back to see their four people on the street.

Back on the street, Santana, Sugar, Sebastian and Ryder were getting closer. And then things couldn't get any worse it starts raining. "Of all the goddamn luck!" Santana said quietly.

The rain washed all the guts and blood from their coats. The walkers started to looked at them. They looked around and noticed that the walkers are sniffing at them smelling that they're actually alive flesh walking.

So the walkers started to get at them, run and walk towards them. The first one was close with Sebastian, Santana takes the first swing at the walker sending him back. "RUN!" She yelled. Sugar, Sebastian, Ryder and her starts running.

Hitting walkers with their weapons. They all climb over a fence so they could get in the parking lot. As they're inside, they took off their walker bloody coats and gloves, and getting to the truck.

Santana, Sebastian and Sugar were giving Ryder the covering fire with their guns while Ryder looks for the keys to the truck.

Ryder finally found the right key and they all get in the truck before the walkers brought down the fence. Santana started to drive off to the free way. "What the hell go back!" Sebastian yelled to her as she passed the department store where the others are.

"We need to draw the walkers away with the noise." Santana told them.

They then found a red Mustang car. Santana got out of the truck, setting the alarm off as she started to hot wires the vehicle. When they're finished. Ryder drives the car to distract the walkers away from the store with Sugar sitting next to him.

"Go into the garage at the front of the store be ready!" Sugar said through the walkie talkie.

Everyone on the roof gets the message and started to get their things together.

Hiram started to freak out as the others packing their things, "Hey! What about me?" He asked still handcuffed but everyone ignoring him.

"You can't just leave me here?" He continued. Everyone was too busy getting out. "Come on Rach, stay close to me." Quinn said as she held Rachel's hand.

Once everyone was out, Broody stayed behind to uncuff Hiram but then he tripped and dropped the key.

"You son of a bitch! You did that on purpose!" Hiram yelled.

"I didn't man, I'm sorry." Broody said sadly and runs off. "Hey come on man! You can't leave me here! You'll all rot in hell!" Hiram yelled.

Broody locks the door behind him so that the walkers wouldn't get to Hiram. "Don't leave me behind!" Broody yelled as he ran downstairs.

Once they saw everyone was ready, Jake and Ricardo opens the gate to the Garage as Santana pulls in with the truck. Everyone gets into the truck as fast as they can before the walkers broke in.

Hiram was still struggling with his handcuffs. "YOU'LL ALL ROT IN HELL... NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Back in the truck everyone was sitting down. Rachel gave Santana a hug and all of them were wondering wher Hiram was. They all then turned their gazes on Broody. "I dropped the damn key." Broody said regretfully.

"Where's Ryder and Sugar?" Cassandra asked. Then they saw Ryder and Sugar was driving down the road along with his red Mustang with the alarm still going off. They could only shook their heads looking at Ryder with his crazy fan with the car.

Sebastian was driving the truck in silence as everyone was sitting. "Don't dwell on it. Hiram being left behind." Ricardo said. "I don't see why he needs to , the guy was a prick anyway." Sam said.

"Really Sam? Not right now." Brittany muttered.

"I'm just saying." Sam replied shrugging. Rachel was sleeping with her head on Santana's leg. Marley was sleeping with her head on Jake's shoulder and Brittany is sitting next to Santana linking their arms, they didn't feel weird as they do that, they actually enjoyed it they grew closer for the past couple day.

Puck just shook his head, not saying anything.

"Well, there is his bestfriend that's going to be pissed." Beiste said. "Bestfriend?" Puck asked.

"Yeah Leroy." Ricardo answered. Then they suddn;y heard a car alarm going off it was obviously Sugar and Ryder driving the Mustang. "WOOHOOO!" Ryder shouted laughing along with Sugar.

"Are they stupid or what? They're going to attract more on us." Quinn said.

Ryder and Sugar are enjoying their journey with their new Mustang. "Don't you think that be better to pull the alarm off?" Sugar asked, Ryder shook his head. "I don't know how!" He shouted because the alarm was so loud. Sugar shrugged it away.

"Alright, we're close just go along with this road up on the mountainside." Sugar instructed, Ryder nodded and keep driving.

They finally make it back to the camp.

"Hey what the hell!" Someone shouted as they stopped the car. "Turn it off idiot!" He added. "I don't know how!" Ryder shouted. Sugar then open the machine and pulled off the wires, stopping the loud alarm.

"Sorry." Ryder apologized. "Are you crazy driving miles like this!" Jeff shouted angrily. "Calm down, it's not a big deal." An old man said.

"Yeah? What are you saying?" He dared turning to see the man. "Nothing. All I'm saying is there's no use for that, he said sorry and we're safe end of story." He explained.

"Right sorry guys." Sugar stepped in. Then a blonde girl ranning towards them. "Sugar! Where's Cassandra? Is she okay? Where is she? Is she alive?" She bombarded with questions. "Yes! Yes! She's alive!" Sugar answered.

"Where is she?!" She asked again. And then a truck come by. They all get out and one by one they greet each other. Quinn and Brittany walks with Puck and Sam, Marley and Jake walks with Blaine, Tina and Sebastian. Cassandra walked out and ran towards the blonde Ryder saw earlier. "Holly!" She shouted and hugged her. "Cassandra! Thank god you're alive!" Holly said as they hugged each other.

"Hey son! I'm glad you made it back!" an old man named Derek said to Ricardo as he gave him a hug.

He smiled, "Yeah won't make it without these people help. Hey Detective come out and meet the others." He called.

Santana comes out last with Rachel. She stayed still when a figure catch her eyes. Rachel noticed they are stopped and looked up to see Santana, "Tana? Are you okay?" She asked.

"A – Alana?" Santana stuttered. "I'll be damned..." Puck muttered looking at his boss. Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Sa – Santana?" Alana said looking at the latina. Santana then turned to see Jeff, he was the same person that she saw in their house that day. She saw red felt all her blood boiling inside her vains. "You bastard!" She hissed as she made her way to get the man and punched him hard on the face.

"What's going on?" Tina asked gaped as she saw Santana punching the man they just met.

Rachel gasped looking at her guardian. "Santana please stop!" Alana pleaded. "Great... just fucking of all place I got to see you here with this dickhead." Santana muttered. The others just looked at them curiously.

Puck went to hold Santana and Sam helping him because he was struggled as the latina keep trying to get free from him.

"Calm down boss." Puck whispered. "Let go of me Puckerman! I swear to god if you don't get your hands of me, I will end you, let me kill that bastard." She shouted, Puck and Sam dragged her away back to the truck.

"So I take it you know each other then?" Broody asked. Alana went to see Jeff. "Oww.. this going to be a great show." Cassandra muttered grinning wildly. Oh how she loves drama. Holly rolled her eyes looking at her sister as if knowing what she was thinking.

In the truck with Puck and Sam, Santana was still furious trying to get back there. "What the fuck Lopez? You can't just came in here and blowing that guy like he was soy=me kind of punching bag." Sam said.

"Oh shut up trouthy mouth. That bastard was the cheating son of a bitch along with my ex wife. And here I thought I wanted to make sure she's okay. Fuck me! Now I wish I didn't leave the motor inn." She replied. "Well wow. I didn't see that coming. So I take that woman is your wife?" Sam asked, Puck slapped him on the back of his head. "Ouch shit man.. what the fuck?" Sam asked rubbing his head.

Santana chuckled at the boys. "Just shut up Sam, yeah she's my wife. Hell if the world didn't come to shit I'll get her the divorce files right now." Santana answered.

"Well they're not worth it boss. Just leave them alone." Puck commented. "Yeah. I'm trying." Santana muttered

Just then Brittany and Rachel went to the truck to see Santana.

"Tana are you okay?" Rachel asked softly. Santana smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry if I scared you sweetie." Santana said. "It's okay. Why did you punch that man?" Rachel asked. "Oh – yea about that." Santana said trying to find the right words.

"He just a bad man pumpkin." Puck answered helping his boss. "Yeah, that he is." Santana muttered. "Oh. Okay." Was all Rachel said. "So that woman was like his Robin? 'cause you said he is a batman but I thought Robit was a man not woman." Rachel asked confused in her serious tone. All the adults in the truck burst into the laughter. Rachel pouted as the adults laughing. "What's so funny?" She whined.

"Oh nothing sweetie, come here." Santana said and give her a hug. "Thank you I needed that." She whispered. "But I was just asking. And that wasn't even funny." Rachel pouted. "Oh you're just so cute." Santana said and kissed her on the cheek.

"And no honey she's not Robin. What I mean is that he's not a good man." Santana explained. "Oh okay then." Rachel replied shrugging not really understand what was funny but shrugged it away. Brittany joined in and hugged them both.

"Man, she's going to kill me." Jeff muttered to himself. "Who is?" Cassandra asked grinning like a mad woman. "Oh shut up Cassandra. I don't need your bitchy comment right now." Jeff snapped.

"So who is she anyways?" She asked ignoring his comment. "Well she's my wife..." Alana answered. All the people around looked at her. "What?! But I thought you and Jeff?" Holly was the first one who asked. Quinn looked at them, listening to the conversation quietly.

"Well, yeah that was the reason she was about to kill Jeff." Alana sad regretfully.

"Oh... OHHH..." Cassandra muttered. Broody patting him on the back. "Goodluck bro, you're choosing the tough one there." He whispered. "Pssht.. served you right." Derek muttered quietly, the others who sat next to him chuckled.

"What did you say old man?" Jeff snapped standing up. Derek raised his hand in surrender way, "Nothing." He muttered.

"Man, she's scary as hell. She freak the shit out of me." Jesse commented. The others looked at him curiously. "What?" He asked the others just shrugged in reply.

Quinn stood up and walked towards the truck. "So Lopez, care to explain now?" She asked as she approaching her.

"What are you talking about now Fabray?" Santana asked, she had it enough just for a day and now she got to deal with Quinn.

"Oh you know about Jesse? He's just acting weird around you and Puck." Quinn stated.

Santana looked around and found that Rachel are heading outside with Brittany. So just leaving her, Puck, Sam and Quinn in the truck. "Well, we know him. Not really know him, we just know him from the precinct. He's a convicted murdered months ago." Santana answered. "What? And you let him stay and didn't say a thing until I personally asked you?" Quinn shouted. "Will you just calm down? Don't worry we talked to him, he's not going to do anything stupid." Santana explained. "Oh he better Lopez, we got Rachel here with us and these people we don't know these people. Personally I'd feel safer if that was just us." Quinn said. Puck and Sam nodded their heads. "Well we got no choice now do we? Just keep an eye on them." Santana said.

"Yeah whatever." Quinn muttered and walked out of the truck.

"So guys where you come from?" Holly asked just when Brittany and Rachel made their way to the others. "We're from Lima." Tina answered.

"I thought she said she's a CPD." Ricardo commented. "Yeah she is or rather was. Along with Puck and their other partner but he didn't make it. They came to Lima with that little girl when all this started." Ryder explained.

"Oh wow. I bet that's alot of the road." Derek commented. "You got no idea." Blaine muttered. "So I take you four are still in high school 'cause you don't look that old." Cassandra commented.

"Yeah, we've been tag along with the others since the beginning." Marley answered. "And I take that Santana was running your group?" Derek asked again.

"Yeah well, she runs things pretty good, beside she and her partners been there to help us make it here." Brittany said. "That's good to know, unlike Jeff there, he's trying to run the things in this group acting like a leader and shit." Sugar commented looking Jeff who is with Alana.

"Yeah right, leader my ass. I'm so glad that Santana beats the shit out of him." Cassandra said. "Agreed." Ricardo joined in. They all laughed. "Hey come on guys. He's not that bad." Broody said. "Sorry son, but they are right about him. He was about to knock me down earlier." Derek commented.

"Hey sweetie, how old are you?" Holly asked turning to Rachel changing the subject.

"Hi. I'm seven," Rachel answered.

"Is Santana your mom? If she is that mean Alana is your other mother?" Holly asked. "No. Tana's not my mom." Rachel answered.

"Oh sorry honey..." Holly said genuinely. "It's okay."

"It's just you look familiar." She muttered. "Where is your parents?" She asked again. Cassandra nudged her. "What?" She said to her sister. "I don't know. She was on a trip to New York or something since then I never seen them anymore." Rachel replied sadly.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to –" Holly said. "It's okay. You didn't know." Rachel replied. "And yes my mom is a famous Broadway star, me want to be just like here when I grow up." Rachel said in pride.

"Oh yea? That's great Rachel." Holly encouraged. "Oh so that's why you seems familiar. My sister here loves Broadway and couldn't stop to watch those shows." She shrugged when the others smiled in sympathy at the little girl.

"Shut up sis." Cassandra said rolling her eyes playfully causing the others laughing at her.

**To be continued**

**Okay I got some news... this going to be a Brittana fic... sorry for Quintana fans I just got so many PM about it and yeah I kind of love them together. And sorry I got to bring Santana's wife into this. I just love the twist but don't worry it going to be a Brittana story.**

**And I got to ask another question. What you like to be Puck/Quinn or Sam/Quinn for the other pairing and that going to be another pairing besides these just stay tunes to find out! **

**Anyways I hope you like the update! Review please! So I'll be happy to read more if you give me reviews. 'Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then.**_

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

"_Yeah well, she runs things pretty good, beside she and her partners been there to help us make it here." Brittany said. "That's good to know, unlike Jeff there, he's trying to run the things in this group acting like a leader and shit." Sugar commented looking Jeff who is with Alana._

"_Yeah right, leader my ass. I'm so glad that Santana beats the shit out of him." Cassandra said. "Agreed." Ricardo joined in. They all laughed. "Hey come on guys. He's not that bad." Broody said. "Sorry son, but they are right about him. He was about to knock me down earlier." Derek commented._

"_Hey sweetie, how old are you?" Holly asked turning to Rachel changing the subject._

"_Hi. I'm seven," Rachel answered._

"_Is Santana your mom? If she is that mean Alana is your other mother?" Holly asked. "No. Tana's not my mom." Rachel answered._

"_Oh sorry honey..." Holly said genuinely. "It's okay."_

"_It's just you look familiar." She muttered. "Where is your parents?" She asked again. Cassandra nudged her. "What?" She said to her sister. "I don't know. She was on a trip to New York or something since then I never seen them anymore." Rachel replied sadly._

"_Oh my god, I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to –" Holly said. "It's okay. You didn't know." Rachel replied. "And yes my mom is a famous Broadway star, me want to be just like here when I grow up." Rachel said in pride._

"_Oh yea? That's great Rachel." Holly encouraged. "Oh so that's why you seems familiar. My sister here loves Broadway and couldn't stop to watch those shows." She shrugged when the others smiled in sympathy at the little girl._

"_Shut up sis." Cassandra_ said rolling her eyes playfully causing the others laughing at her.

"So where you guys come from?" Santana asked when they sat across the campfire in the night. On the other side, there are Jeff, Alana, Ryder, Sebastian, Blaine, Broody and the others.

"Most of us just from the city..." Holly answered as the others nodded their heads. "I'm from Dayton... was visiting my aunt when the worlds gone crazy." Josh said. "I know those two kids, looking from their blazers that's Dalton Academy's how they ended up with you guys anyway?" He asked.

"We found them when we was hunting, they were trapped with the teacher or something, they been with us since there." Puck answered. "That's good of you then." He said smiling at them.

"Yeah, and thanks to you guys we made it out the city." Broody said. "Don't mention it..." Santana muttered shrugging. She was sitting with Rachel in her arms. Alana keep looking at her all night. The others noticed it but stayed quiet while Jeff keep staring at the fire.

"Santana can I please talk to you?" Alana asked. Santana glaced at her with a raised eyebrow but nodded her head. Jeff just looked at them. "Rach, you stay here alright, I'll be right back." She told Rachel softly. "Okay, be careful." Rachel said and went to sit with Quinn and Brittany.

Santana walked with Alana far enough so the group won't hear.

"I thought you were dead..." Alana said. Santana just stared at her, "Look Santana, I can't ask for your forgiveness after what I did. I – I just want to say that I really am sorry..." She said. Santana chuckled humourlessly. "You're right. You can't ask for my forgiveness. So what do you want Alana?" She asked coldly.

"I just want you to know that I – I don't know San, I just feel so awful after everything and then you're here. I just want to know what are we?"

"That's it? That's all you want to say? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Santana said raising her tones, the others were near them turned to look at them but quickly looked away when the latina glanced at them.

"First of all, we're done, we're over. So just – just stay away from me alright? And secondly, you're damn right that you must be feel super awful after what you did to me. This world is fucked up Alana, just – just don't push me alright? There's enough bad things happened don't add another one in my list. And tell your boyfriend there to stay away from me or I will kill him do you hear me? I will end him and I don't even care about it." Santana said and walked away leaving Alana in tears. "Santana wait!" She called grabbing her hand. Santana pushed her arm free. "Don't touch me." She said quiet yet dangerously. "I already told you just stay away from me, I can't even look at you right now. Just – just don't." Santana said and walked back to the campfire.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she saw Santana making her way back. Santana smiled at her, "I'm okay Rach. Come on it's getting late, let's get you to bed." She said giving Rachel a hand. Rachel pouted, "But Tana... I still want to see the fire." Rachel whined. "Oh come on baby girl. It's getting late munchkin. How about I'm going to sing you some song in the tent. I know you love to sing." Santana said grinning at the little girl.

Rachel put her hand on her mouth in dramatic way. The others laughed at the little girl's gesture shaking their heads. "Yes! I love it when you sing. Come on Tana." Rachel said grabbing Santana's hand and dragging her to the tent eagerly. Santana chuckled and let herself being dragged by her.

Quinn smiled looking at them, she really fond of them so far because they've been together for months. And she grew to love the group like her own family.

Alana watched them go to then tent, "Who is that little girl?" She asked Ryder, "Oh that's Rachel..." He replied. Alana rolled her eyes, "I know her name is Rachel. I mean who is she to Santana? Because I don't know her." She said. "Oh, she just been with Santana and her friends since all this started, and they even came to Lima together. Santana told us that she found Rachel in her house by herself so she took her since then." Ryder explained. Alana nodded, "Oh..." was all she said.

Brittany and Quinn shared the tent with Santana and Rachel. They found Santana sing a song to Rachel while the girl laying on Santana's lap trying to sleep. They smiled looking at the latina's sweet gesture to the girl.

"Hey..." Brittany said smiling at her. Santana smiled back at the two blondes. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" Santana said. Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right." She muttered. Santana chuckled, "Yeah I'm fine Q. I'm touched that you actually care about my feeling." Santana joked placing her hand on her chest.

Quinn rolled her eyes once more, "Oh I'm not Lopez, was just asking.." She said shrugging. "Right..." Santana muttered. "She's sleeping." Santana said to the two blondes.

They both nodded, "You really do care about her huh?" Quinn asked. "Of course I do, Q. Don't tell me you don't 'cause I know you do." Santana replied. Quinn sighed, "Yeah..." She muttered and went to lay next to Rachel. Quinn placed a kiss on her forehead, "Good night you two..." She said to the other women and close her eyes.

"Night..." Santana and Brittany muttered.

"So your wife huh?" Brittany asked sitting next to the latina. Santana shrugged, "Ex wife." She said. Brittany laughed but close her mouth with her hands realizing that Quinn and Rachel had fall asleep, "What's so funny?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow, "Oh nothing. We're in the middle of the apocalypse Santana, I don't think you could find a lawyer to place the divorce." Brittany said still holding her laughter.

Santana chuckled, "Touche," she muttered. "Yeah well she knew, that we're done, that's it. Beside she got that bastard with her." Santana said sighed. Brittany placed her hand on the latina's shoulder smiling at her when Santana looked at her. "You're gonna be okay, right?" Brittany asked softly. Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, "Yeah, I will Britt. I got Rachel here with me and you." Santana said. "Also I got the group they're my family now. Thank you." She added. Brittany smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Anytime... Good night Santana." Brittany said and laying on the sleeping bag.

Santana touched her cheek smiling when Brittany turned around so she wouldn't see her. "Good night Brittany," She said and lay on the sleeping bag wrapping Rachel in her arms gives her a kiss on the cheek and fell asleep.

The next morning, Puck, Derek, Broody, Ricardo and Sam were scraping the red Mustang for Parts. "Look at them vultures, fine go super clean it." Ryder said while Sugar was right beside him. "I know right, look at those murderers." Sugar joined in. "Sorry guys, the R.V's going to need these parts." Derek said. "Yeah and I might be able to do something with the extra stuff here." Puck said.

They sudden'y heard a couple girls scream. "That was Rachel!" Santana said. Santana, Puck, Quinn, Broody, Ryder, Derek, Jeff and a few others run to the direction of screaming. They see the kids running away from something. Rachel goes to hug Santana once she saw her. "What's wrong?" Santana asked. Rachel points at the direction. They headed there and see a walker eating a deer with a few arrows on it. Puck, Sam, Ryder, Broody, Ricardo and Derek were beating the walker down, then Santana chops its head off with an axe. "That's our first one here." Derek said. "They're probably moving out of the city." Broody said.

They suddenly hear ruffles in the bushes they were ready with their weapons, suddenly Leroy coes out of the woods. "Son of a bitch, that was my deer. Look at tit all gnawed on by this Filthy, disease ridden, motherless, proxy bastard." Leroy said while kicking the walker.

"Give it a rest it's not helping." Derek said. "What you know about it old man, you take that stupid mullet and go back to your trailer." Leroy said to him. "I've been tracking this deer for miles drag it back to the camp cook us some Venison, you think we can chop off the bitten part over here?" Lerouy said pulling out the arrows out of the deer.

"We can't risk that." Jeff said.

"It's a damn shame, I got a dozen squirrels so it'll have to do." Leroy said. The walker's head suddenly starts moving. "Oh god..." Holly said and ran back to the camp.

"Come on people what the hell?" Leroy said shooting the walkers head with an arow. "Aim for the brain you guys know nothing." He said. "We know a lot." Puck said and they walk back to the camp.

"Hiram, Hiram get your ass out here I got us some squirrel here where you at!" Leroy was yelling. "Leroy we need to talk to you." Jeff said. "About what?" He asked. "Hiram, something happened in Columbus." Jeff answered. "Is he dead?" Leroy asked. "We're not sure." Santana answered. "Is he or is he ain't?" He asked once more. "It's not easy to say this so I'll just say it." Santana answered. "Who the hell are you?" Leroy asked looking at her. "Santana Lopez this is Puck." Santana answered.

"Santana Lopez... Puck you got something you want to tell me?" Leroy asked furiously. "Your brother was a danger to us all, drew a gun at the other's face, so we handcuffed him onto the roof on a piece of metal, he's still there." Santana explained. Leroy was wiping a little bit of tears off his face. "So let me get this straight so you two handcuffed my bestfriend to a roof and you just lef him there!" Leroy yelled. "Yeah." Puck said.

"The guy had it coming he was being an asshole." Sam said, Leroy just looked at Sam and he threw the squirrels at him and ran towards him. Puck pushes Leroy to the ground and Santana helped him with it. Leroy then drew out his knife and started swinging at Puck and Santana, Puck dodged it and grabbed Leroy's arm and kneed him in the gut while Sam grabs him by the neck. "You best let me go!" Leroy yelled. "Choke holding is illegal." He continued.

"Calm down." Sam said. "Now I would like a calm discussion on this topic, you think we can manage that?" Santana asked. Leroy was breathing heavily and Sam lets go of him. "What we did was not on a wim, your bestfriend doesn't work really well with others." Santana explained.

"It's not their fault I had the key I dropped it." Broody said. Leroy was tearing up and shook it off trying to got back up. "If it's suppose to make me feel better it ain't." Leroy said. "Maybe this will I chained the door shut that leads to the roof with a padlock so the geeks won't get to him." Broody said. "It's gotta count for something." santana said. "Hell with all y'all just tell me where he is so I can go get him." Leroy said. "I'm going back." Santana said receiving few looks fro Rachel and Brittany. "Me too." Puck added also receiving few looks from the group. Leroy just walks off. "Yeah me too." Broody said, "My day just getting better and better." Leroy retorted shaking his head looking at Broody.

"Santana are you serious about going back for Hiram?" Quinn asked as she approaching Santana while She and Puck were gearing up everything getting ready for the trip back to Columbus.

"Leaving a person handcuffed dying of thirst or starving is no way for a human being to go." Santana said. "Are you kidding me? You gonna leave us and Rachel just for that asshole there?" Quinn asked, "Hey!" Leroy yelled giving her a glare. Quinn glared at him back. "You know it's true, that's not worth it Lopez." Quinn continued. Santana sighed. "Beside it's not just about Hiram, we dropped our supplies in the Van remember, the guns, foods?" Santana answered.

"We went through hell to get here, San. To hell with the guns and the supplies." It was Brittany who said that. "This isn't just about it Brittany, it's about that guy we left there on the roof." Santana answered, they all stayed in silent, processing the things and Santana turned around, "Where's Rachel?" She asked. The girls pointing the tent, "Well she's not happy that you're going to leave her." Brittany answered. Santana sighed and went to see Rachel.

Santana walked towards Rachel, she look sad that Santana was going. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be bakc before you know it okay?" Santana asked as she approached her. "We just got here San, do you really have to go?" Rachel asked quietly. Santana nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes honey, I bring the others with me so we gonna be okay, beside I always come back when I leave right?" She told her gently. "Yes." Rachel murmured. "See? Ever since I met you I'll always be lucky so don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Santana said pinching Rachel's nose making the girl giggle. "Okay Tana." Rachel finally said and give her a hug, Santana wrapped the little gilr in her arms tight.

She then walks outside to Puck and Ryder, "Are you guys ready?" Santana asked. "Yeah.." Puck answered. "I guess." Ryder murmured. Santana then made her way to Sugar, "So you know our way there.." She started, Sugar looked at her wide eyes. "What? I – I'm not going back there." She quickly said. "Oh come on Sugar, you're the expert of the directions out there." Santana said. "Oh come on..." Sugar tried but receiving few looks from the others. She sighed, "Fine.." She grunted Santana grinned at her.

"Okay bring a few backpacks for the supplies and let's head out." Santana called. Broody, Leroy and Josh join up to and they ride off into the truck.

They stop by on some train tracks just away from the city, there was a broken freighter with a cart attached to it. They all run into the entrance of the city.

**Back at the Camp**

"Derek have you seen Rachel?" Quinn asked. "She went with Jesse down to the Quarry, something about catching frogs." Derek said.

Down at the quarry, Rachel was with Jesse by the water. "I'm not getting anything." She said. "Yeah, it's been a while I guess we're going to have to do it the old fashion way." Jesse goes into the water.

"Okay Rach look, the key to it is that I'm going to scare some of them off and make them scatter make it easier to catch them okay." Jesse said. "Okay." Rachel answered. "Then you two have to scoop em up when you see them alright you with me?" He asked making serious face. "Yeah." Rachel said. "Hell yeah now you show me your mean face." Jesse said showing her his grr face. "Grrr." Rachel growled softly. "Come on Rachel you can do it GRRRR." Jesse said again. "GRRRRR" Rachel growled louder smiling at him. Jesse laughed at the little girl in front of him.

"Okay here I go." Jesse said. Jesse slowly puts the bucket down into the water and then he drops into the water deeper on purpose and starts spreading the water in Rachel's direction, she was getting a little wet from the splashes, but she didn't care she was having fun.

Holly, Cassandra, Beiste, Brittany , Alana and Marley were washing clothes, while Derek and Jeff were doing a watch. "You know I'm starting to question the division of labor here." Holly said. "Why do women always have to do the cleaning work?" She asked. "Well not all the women." Alana said shrugging. "Since the beginning of the time." Brittany said joking. "It's just us Girls." She added.

Santana/Puck and company make it to the fence that heads to the city. They go in and figure out a plan. "Hiram first or the supplies?" Santana asked. "Hiram first, we ain't having this conversation." Leroy replied.

"We are, Sugar you know the layout better it's your call." Santana said. "Hiram's closest, The R.V are behind the building on the street where Hiram's on, Hiram's first." Sugar replied. They run in further into the city.

The women were still washing the clothes as they were talking. "I miss my guns and survival knife." Cassandra said. "I miss dancing and my studio." Brittany said. "I miss my Coffee maker with built in filter and grinder." Alana said. "I miss texting." Marley said. "I miss my Vibrator." Cassandra said. Everyone give her a funy look and smiling then they start laughing a little. "Me too..." Beiste added quietly. They all burst out laughing. Cooter Beiste's husband walks down to them. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Nothing Cooter just exchanging stories." Cassandra replied. "Is there a problem?" She asked. "Nothing that concerns you." Cooter replied. "This is work not a comedy club." He said smoking his cigarette. They just looked at hi and continue working on in silence.

Quinn comes down to see Rachel and Jesse. "Hey Rach what did Santana and I tel you about leaving Derek's side?" She asked. "Jesse said we could catch frogs so –" Rachel said but she was cut off. "It doesn't matter what Jesse says it's what san and I say, come on go back to the camp." She said. "Okay..." She said with a sigh and walking away. "I'll be right behind you." Quinn called behind.

When Rachel left, Quinn turned on Jesse, "Hey Jackass you better stay away from my girl, I thought Santana made it clear the other day. Just watch it Jesse or I will tell the group who you trully is." Quinn threatened. "You shouldn't put all that on her." Jesse replied shaking his head. "Don't tell me what to do you had no privilege for it and Rachel is my little girl so I have every right to tell you for her sake." Quinn spat.

"Hey come on I won't hurt that little girl, I don't know how it appears to yo but –" Jesse trying to say but was cut off by her. "How it appears to me what is there like gray area here let me expand it, you stay away from Rachel, Brittany and my group, especially that little girl, you don't look at her or talk to her." Quinn said. "Come on I don't think that's fair, I didn't do a thing to you or her or anyone here." Jesse said.

"Shut up, shut up, I know you didn't but you're a murderer before all this happened I can't trust you with my girl there so just listen to what I said you son of a bitch." Quinn said angrily and walks off.

The others in the city make it inside the building, they checking for any walkers. No sign of them the walk further into the building after Leroy shoots one with his crossbow and made their way upstairs.

As the women were still washing the clothes, Cassandra had enough of Cooper just looking at them washing. "You know what? You don't like seeing laundry done then why don't you pitch in and do it yourself." Cassandra said as she tossed the wet shirt to Cooper. Cooper throws it back at her. "It ain't my job Missy." Cooper said.

"Cassandra don't." Holly said trying to hold her sister. "Then what is your job Cooper? Laying on your ass smoking ciggerates?" Cassandra spat. "It sure as hell ain't listening to an uppity smart mouth bitch tell you what?" Cooper said as he walk towarsd her. "Hey that's not nice to say that to anyone!" Marley joined in. "Why don't you shut your damn mouth, little girl." Cooper said to Marley.

"Come on Shannon." Cooper said grabbing her wife's arm. "HEY!" Jake yelled walking toward him. "What did you just say to my girlfriend?" Jake said. "You heard me or is that you're too stupid to understand that?" Cooper said mocking the teenager.

"Screw you! Let me tell you something old man nobody speaks to my girlfriend or anybody else around here like that!" jake said. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Cooper said slighty pushing Jake. "That's what I thought now run off and go back study some more little boy." Cooper muttered. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jake yelled and puches him in the face but it hardly does anything because Cooper way too big for him. Cooper goes and punches Jake right n the jaw knocking him down. "JAKE!" Marley yelled as she runs to Jake's side while Jake's holding his jaw feeling that if it's okay. "Are you crazy?! He's a kid you bastard!" Brittany shouted in disbelief that he really did punch a kid.

"He had it coming." Cooper said as if he didn't do anything wrong and he grabs Shannon's arm and forces her to come with him. As the other women start arguing Cooper slaps Shannon in the face.

Everyone goes crazy, then Jesse stepped in and drags Cooper away and starts beating him into the ground. "You put your hands on your wife or anybody else in this camp one more time I will not stop next tim. DO YOU HEAR ME!" Jesse yelled as he puched him in frustration earlier. "Yes..." Cooper said faintly. "I'll beat you to death Cooper, believe me I will." He said giving him one final punch to face and then kicking him. Shannon runs to Cooper side as he was on the ground.

Back in the city, the grou[s head up to the roof. "HIRAM! HIRAM!" Leroy yelled. They head to the roof as they make it there, all they see is a bloody saw and a severed hand. "Oh god..." Ryder said. He throws up because of the sight of the hand. "NO! NO!" Leroy yelled.

**To be continued**

**A/N : Sorry for the recent update that taking a little time, but don't worry I'll update eventually and Yes I love the twist from the Walking Dead TV series so I write it that way if you don't like then sorry about that. Anyways I want to tell you that Hiram and Leroy are best friends in this story here not a couple so I'm sorry if any of you don't like it that way. Well enjoy the read and I hope you like it as much as I do. Thank you again for reviews and the readers. 'Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then.**_

_**A/N: Yeah it was Cooter thanks to Glee4ever123 that corrected my mistake and yeah I'm sorry again about Brody name too lmao I didn't know till then but don't worry I'll get it right from now on. Thanks again for your reviews.**_

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

"_He had it coming." Cooper said as if he didn't do anything wrong and he grabs Shannon's arm and forces her to come with him. As the other women start arguing Cooper slaps Shannon in the face. _

_Everyone goes crazy, then Jesse stepped in and drags Cooper away and starts beating him into the ground. "You put your hands on your wife or anybody else in this camp one more time I will not stop next tim. DO YOU HEAR ME!" Jesse yelled as he puched him in frustration earlier. "Yes..." Cooper said faintly. "I'll beat you to death Cooper, believe me I will." He said giving him one final punch to face and then kicking him. Shannon runs to Cooper side as he was on the ground._

_Back in the city, the group's head up to the roof. "HIRAM! HIRAM!" Leroy yelled. They head to the roof as they make it there, all they see is a bloody saw and a severed hand. "Oh god..." Ryder said. He throws up because of the sight of the hand. "NO! NO!" Leroy yelled._

Rachel just pouting, waiting for Quinn in front of the tent. "Why can't I go with Jesse? He's really nice to me and he was teaching me how to catch the frogs! It was so fun." Rachel said once Quinn approaching her. Quinn sighed, "Rachel sweetie, he's not a good man remember Santana told you to stay close with us?" Quinn said gently.

"But he was just –" Rachel tried to say but Quinn cut her off, "No buts Rach, he's no good for you so listen okay? You can't go with him no matter what he say, understand?" Quinn asked firmly yet with a soft tones.

Rachel just looked at the blonde woman in front of her and huffed. "Whatever Quinn..." She muttered and walked away.

Quinn sighed and rubbed her temple, she looked down to the river and saw that Jesse was in a fight with Cooter. "What an ass..." She muttered under her breath and walking towards Rachel.

Quinn grabbed her hand gently once Rachel tried to avoid the blonde. "Hey hey..." She said, Rachel just looked anywhere but Quinn "Sweetie, I'm sorry tha I yelled at you earlier okay? But you have to understand honey I just don't want to see you get hurt Rach." Quinn explained trying to get Rachel's attention, Rachel finally looked up to the blonde woman.

"It's okay Quinnie, but I don't undersand why you and Tana didn't like him but okay I won't go with him unless you or her were there with me." Rachel mumbled, Quinn smiled at the little brunette. "That's my girl. Thank you honey, hmm what about we go find Brittany and we can teach you how to fishing. What do you think?" Quinn asked trying to cheer her up. Rachel's eyes widdened and she suddenly beamed up at that. "Really?! Oh my god okay!" Rachel shouted excitedly. Quinn laughed and hugged her. "Yes really honey, now come on." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand and went to find Brittany.

**Back on the roof**

Everyone looks at the hand, Ryder was still throwing up because of the hand, Puck and Santana looked at Leroy and looked back at the hand not knowing what to say.

"No! God dammit! Stupid asshole..." Leroy muttered and then he draws his crossbow on Brody. "You!" He gritted with his crossbow on his hand, Brody gasped and just looked at the pissed off guy in front of him. "You did this you fuckin' asshole –" Santana then raised her gun and draws it on Leroy's head.

Leroy glanced to see Santana with her gun on his head. "I won't hesitate, I won't care if any Walkers hear it." Santana warned Leroy. He looked at her and lowering his crossbow down, seeing that Santana put her gun down. Sam sighed in relief. "Urghh I'm always stuck with the drama club." Sugar muttered under her breath as she watched the others while Josh chuckled looking at her.

"You gut a Due Rag or something?" Leroy asked Brody. Brody just raised his eyebrow but said nothing, _'He was ready to kill me one second and then asked for my help?' _He asked mentally and gets one out of his pocket and handed it to Leroy.

Leroy took it and picks Hiram's severed Hand up with it. "I'm guessing the saw was to dull for the cuffs." Sam suggested while Ryder trying to fight so he won't throw up again. "Are you kidding me dude? It's just a hand no big deal, man up." Puck whispered to Ryder's ear so Leroy wouldn't hear but not helping at all as he throw up once again.

"Ain't that a bitch..." Leroy muttered as he looking at the hand while he wraps it up. "Hey you come open that bag," He said to Sam. Sam raised his eyebrow, "What? Are you kidding me?" He asked but opened it up for him anyways. Leroy then puts it in his bag.

"Man... that is disgusting..." Sam muttered once the bag zipped up. Santana just shook her head.

"Look at this..." Leroy stated as he looked at the blood trail. "He's alive –" He said and follow the blood trail with the others reluctantly following behind.

Back in the camp, Blaine sat on top of Derek's van doing the watch with the old man. "So I guess Lima's as bad as here huh?" Derek asked. Blaine shrugged, "You could say that..." He muttered. "But I'm not from there though, I was just visiting that place when all this happened." He added. Derek just nodded his head in understanding.

"Must be hard for you kids then." He said, "You have no idea, I mean if San and the others didn't show up when they did we probably be dead by now." Blaine explained shivered at the thought.

"So they pretty good huh?" Derek asked. Blaine nodded, "Yeah... although we already lost much already but you know –" He said quietly and looking down at the riffle in his hand. Derek patted him on the back for support. "I know son..." Derek muttered.

Derek stood up and looks in his Binoculars, Quinn was in a canoe with Brittany and Rachel fishing, while Holly and Cassandra were on another canoe fishing in another area.

"Hey! Any luck?!" Cassandra yelled. "NO!" Quinn shouted. The others just keep on fishing.

"Have you ever went fishing before Rach?" Brittany asked. Rachel looked up and shook her head, "No, my parents never take me before." Rachel answered with a shrug. "Well it's your lucky day then." Brittany said trying to lighten the little girl. Rachel smiled at her. "Yeah..." She said and looked away.

Quinn sighed and Brittany mouthed 'sorry' to her. "You know I had a daughter." Quinn said, Rachel turned around and looked up to the older woman. "Really? What's her name?" Rachel asked while Brittany just looked at her, Quinn wasn't the one who talk about her daughter before not even to Brittany.

"Yeah her name is Beth. Well she was a little younger than you." Quinn said. "Ohh what happened to her?" Rachel asked innocently. Quinn felt that tears was built up in her eyes by now. "I – I'm sorry Quinnie I shouldn've asked that –" Rachel quickly said once she saw Quinn was dropped a tear on her cheek.

Quinn wiped her tears and smile at Rachel, "No – no it's fine sweetheart. She – she didn't make it when all this started, I was on the work that time and she was with the nanny back home. And then when I went home – it was trashed and I couldn't find them anywhere until I saw –" Quinn tried to say but she couldn't hold her tears any longer and she broke down in front of the two girls in front of her. "I – I mean she was only five, she didn't know anything and – and those bastards just Oh my god I – I can't –" She continued stuttered crying harder as she remember the day that her daughter was eaten by the Walkers in her neighborhood. This is why she love Rachel as her own because she reminds her of her daughter that she couldn't protect and since Rachel came to the motor inn, she promised herself that she will look after her so she won't end up like Beth.

Brittany had tears in her eyes as she heard Quinn talking about her daughter, she knew that Beth didn't make it because Quinn is her bestfriend but she never knew that Quinn had to watch with her own eyes that her daughter – her own daughter ended up like that. Rachel rose from her seat and wrapped her arms on Quinn's shoulder tightly. "I – I'm sorry Quinnie, I'm really sorry –" Rachel said as she cry on her shoulder, she really didn't mean to upset Quinn and made her sad with her question and she felt so bad for that. Quinn then hold the little brunette tighter. "Shh it's okay Rach, It's okay – it's not your fault..." Quinn told the little girl and wipped her tears as if knowng what she was thinking. "At least she is in the better place now and watching after us as an angel." Quinn said, Rachel cried some more on Quinn's chest thinking about Beth. "Yes..." She mumbled, Brittany just trying to hold her tears, she didn't want to cry some more but couldn't help herself. "I'm really sorry to hear that Q." She said in genuinely. Quinn glanced at the taller blonde and smiled at her. "Thank you B." She admitted still rubbing on Rachel's back to calm her down.

Quinn then smiled at her. "Okay! No more crying. At least not in the boat." She joked as she wipped her own tears. Brittany and Rachel chuckled, "Yeah I guess you're right." Brittany said and Rachel pulled away and get back to her seat. The three went back on fishing.

Somewhere inside the woods, Jeff found himself punching on the tree as if it was his punching bag. "Son of a bitch... that bitch had a nerve to humiliate me in front of those people like that." He mumbled as he kept on punching on the tree.

He was too worked up with his punching bag as he didn't realize that someone was approaching him. Jesse St. James standing there watching him contently. "What do you want?" Jeff asked as he glanced at him. Jesse shrugged. "Nothing I was just admiring your boxing skill." Jesse answered. Jeff clenching his hands and walked towards Jesse, grabbing him by his collar. "Don't fuck with me right now you bastard I'm not in the mood." He spat gritted his teeth. Jesse held his arms up as if saying that he's surrender. "Wow big man easy... I mean no harm." Jesse said and Jeff released him and stepped back.

Jesse fix his shirt and looked back at Jeff who still in a bad mood. "What's cracking up your ass anyway?" He asked casually.

Jeff glanced at him, "You know that bitch Santana, I couldn't stand her. She came here and acting like she owns the place." Jeff answered as he punch the tree once more and looked back to Jesse. Jesse nodded, "Yeah I see, she did beat your ass up pretty good the other day." Jesse said. Jeff glared at him, "Shut up man!" Jeff spat and turned around to walk back to the camp. Leaving Jesse laughing at his expression as he follow him behind.

"That guy is so easy." He mumbled.

Half an hour later, Quinn, Brittany, Rachel, Holly and Cassandra go back to the camp with a lot of fish.

"Well would you look at that." Ricardo said as he saw the ladies walking back to the camp. "Because of you girls, My family will eat tonight thank you all." Ricardo said to the girls.

"Yeah, who knows that Cassandra and Holly are such badasses when it come to fishing." Quinn joked make the others laugh. "Yeah, our parents use to take us fishing when we were kids." Holly said. Rachel squirted, "Wow that is so cool!" Rachel said excitedly. The others laughed some more look at the little girl. Rachel blushed as she saw the others were looking at her.

"Yeah, we will teach you next time okay Rach?" Holly said and held her hand up high fiving Rachel. "Yeah!" She shouted grinning. "And I caught my first fish!" She said. "You sure did sweetheart." Brittany said. "Now go and play with the other kids okay? While we doing these fish." Quinn said. "Okay!" Rachel said running off where the other kids are.

"Wow look at all that fish." Tina said as she, Marley, Jake and Sebastian approaching them. "Wow you guys this is awesome!" Jake said cheerfully. "Yeah I guess we could eat something good tonight." Sebastian added.

"Thank Derek." Holly said cheerfully, "Yeah he's the one who owed the boats and all." Cassandra joined in.

"Where did you guys learn to do that?" Tina asked, "Well our dad use to take us regularly." Cassandra answered. "Well that sure is a useful skill to have especially now." Tina said congratulating them.

Derek walks over and sees what they brought fro the Quarry with Blaine next to him joining the others.

Back at the city

Leroy and everyone else kept following the blood, as they followed them the saw a dead walker with a bloody wrench right by it. "Tough son of a bitch my buddy there." Leroy said hopefully.

"Tough or not any man can pass out due to blood loss." Santana stated. The continue on walking, they then reached the store. "HIRAM!" Leroy yelled once he stepped inside the store. "Come one man! HIRAM!" He yelled again. "Will you shut the hell up? We're not alone here remember?" Puck snapped having heard enough of the guy loud voice.

"Screw that dude, he could be bleeding out isn't that what Santana said." Leroy fired back, the others just look at them. They go in further and see a stove on with blood and a used kitchen iron with skin on it.

"Ouch that must've hurt." Sam said looked at the blood and stuff. "He cauterized the stump." Santana said. "Well at least we don't have to worry about him bleeding out." Josh said. They travel further and see a broke window.

"Why would he go by himself?" Ryder asked incredously.

"He's just surviving." Leroy answered obviously. "You call that surviving? Just run out onto the streets most likely to pass out." Brody said looking at them. Leroy glanced back at him. "Better than staying on a roof being left to rot because of you sorry pricks." Leroy spat. "You couldn't kill him, he isn't the one who worried about some dead bastards." He added.

"Theirs about a thousand of them bastards. Does that change the story?" Santana said chalenging.

"Oh shut up. Why don't you just go fuck yourselves and do what you want I'm going to get him." Leroy said and climbed up the window, Santana pushes him away from the window with Puck helping her. "Look, I don't blame you. He's family I get that. We went through hell to protect our family too, we know exactly how you feel, but he can't go far with that injury we can help you by searching a few blocks but only if we keep a lower level head." Santana reasoned with him while the others nodded their heads.

Leroy looked at her and nodded, "I can do that." He said finally. "Let's go get those guns and supplies first before searching." Sam said and they all walk further in.

"Leroy if it makes you feel any better, be thankful that you still have your bestfriend to fight for with, I had to put down mine – just left him couldn't do anything else." Puck said walking forward silencing Leroy for a second.

**To be continued**

**Okay I hope you like the update – and sorry it's short but I couldn't think for any idea right now because I had alot of school works so sorry if you had to wait for the update longer than usual but don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyways Enjoy the story, I'm sorry again for Quintana fans and I hope you like about Quinn background a little and please review let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks again, 'till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

**_A/N: Yeah it was Cooter thanks to Glee4ever123 that corrected my mistake and yeah I'm sorry again about Brody name too lmao I didn't know till then but don't worry I'll get it right from now on. Thanks again for your reviews._**

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_"He's just surviving." Leroy answered obviously. "You call that surviving? Just run out onto the streets most likely to pass out." Brody said looking at them. Leroy glanced back at him. "Better than staying on a roof being left to rot because of you sorry pricks." Leroy spat. "You couldn't kill him, he isn't the one who worried about some dead bastards." He added._

_"Theirs about a thousand of them bastards. Does that change the story?" Santana said challenging. _

_"Oh shut up. Why don't you just go fuck yourselves and do what you want I'm going to get him." Leroy said and climbed up the window, Santana pushes him away from the window with Puck helping her. "Look, I don't blame you. He's family I get that. We went through hell to protect our family too, we know exactly how you feel, but he can't go far with that injury we can help you by searching a few blocks but only if we keep a lower level head." Santana reasoned with him while the others nodded their heads._

_Leroy looked at her and nodded, "I can do that." He said finally. "Let's go get those guns and supplies first before searching." Sam said and they all walk further in. _

_"Leroy if it makes you feel any better, be thankful that you still have your best friend to fight for with, I had to put down mine – just left him couldn't do anything else." Puck said walking forward silencing Leroy for a second. _

Santana and the others are in the store trying to make a plan. "You're not doing this alone." Santana said to Sugar who was getting ready to run and get the supplies. Sugar turned around and looked up to Santana,"I can go get the supplies faster San." She answered.

"Oh really? And what about the weapons and all there's no way in hell you can carry all that on your own." Puck joined in.

"Me and Sam will run out to get the supplies if there's still left. You and Brody go get the rest." Ryder suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Okay Leroy, Puck, Josh and I will go to the other alley and cover the flanks." Santana said. They all nodded their heads and when they figured out a strategy they headed out.

They all head outside the store. Sugar, Ryder, Sam and Brody run out to get what they need. They all go into the R.V and gather as many of the supplies they can fit in their packs. Sugar and Brody took important stuff first Medicine and some food while Ryder and Sam gather the weapons as much as they could. "I'm clear!" Sam shouted as he finished with the weapons with Ryder. "Yeah! Let's head out!" Sugar shouted. The four of them get out with five to six bags full of supplies and weapons. They run out of the R.V trying to get as much as they could when the walkers approaching them.

As the others were doing their things. Puck and LeRoy were preparing their weapons getting ready, while Santana and Josh are getting ready in the other alley with their weapons ready waiting for them as they clear the street out of walkers so the others could make it out.

"Fuck! Come on hurry the fuck up." Puck said to himself as he blowing every single bullets through the walkers head, then he looks in his glock 17 and sees he only has one bullet left. "Fuck me!" He hissed. LeRoy glanced at the cop next to him. "Nah you're not my type buddy." Leroy retorted shaking his head mockingly. Puck glared at him. "Oh shut up, I don't have time for your shit right now." Puck said and reach for his shotgun and started to fire more of them.

While Santana and Josh are clearing the other alley, "There they are..." Josh muttered as he saw Sugar and the others running toward their direction. "Okay great come on guys! We're clear!" Santana said through her walkie-talkie. "Be right there..." Puck muttered and started making his way to the alley with Leroy behind him while the others covering for the two of them.

"You guys alright?" Santana asked as they reached the alley where Santana and Josh were waiting at. "Yeah, had a few close call back there but we're fine." Brody answered. "Man... that was really much of them." Ryder muttered panting trying to catch his breath.

"Well what are we waiting for now?" Sam asked still panting from the run. "Puck and Leroy are on their way –" Santana answered but was cut off when Puck and Leroy running towards them. "Alright! Come on guys!" Puck shouted and they all ran back to the store with their supplies shooting the walkers on their way.

"Jeez!" Santana said as they stepped back inside the store and closed the door. "No shit! I thought we killed bunch of them already." Puck said the others just hummed in agreement trying to catch their breaths while the walkers still trying to break the door open.

Back at the camp

"Alright who wants to help clean the fish?" Brittany asked. "Cool! Come on Marley, Tina!" Rachel said and run off with Brittany to clean the fish while Quinn shook her head looking at the grinning Rachel in front of her, but then someone stopped her.

She turned around and looked up to Cassandra. "Yeah?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow. "Look after that little girl Fabray, I can see that she adores you and Santana the most so keep her close, don't let her out of your sight." Cassandra said and walked off.

Quinn was confused why all of sudden Cassandra gave her an advice, but she just shook it away. She will always keep Rachel safe even before Cassandra told her that.

She went to see Rachel and Brittany was washing the fish with Tina and Marley.

"This is so gross..." Rachel muttered touching the fish making the others laughs. "Hey what's so funny?" Quinn asked as she approached them. "Oh nothing it's just little Rachie here think it was gross to work with the fish." Marley replied causing Rachel to pout. "Hey I'm not little!" Rachel frowned making the others laughed once more.

"Of course you're not sweetie." Quinn said ruffling her hair when they quiet down and do the fish again.

"I can't wait for dinner. Yum it's not every day we get something like this to eat." Tina commented, "I agree.." Brittany agreed while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Rachel then stood up and was about to walk away, "Rach where are you going?" Brittany asked. Rachel stopped and turned around to face her. "I need to pee." Rachel answered and started to walk but Brittany stopped her once again and walked with her. "We gonna be right back." Britt said. "Be careful!" Quinn called.

"Britt, why did Quinnie said that Jesse is a bad man when he is really nice to me? She was yelling at me earlier though." Rachel said. "Rach, just listen to them okay?" Brittany said. "But you didn't answer my question." Rachel protested. Brittany sighed, "Come on we'll talk about it later." She dismissed as they reached the rest room.

Back in the city.

"Alright now what?" Ryder asked. "Hiram. We don't fuckin' know where he is, I'm not wasting my time anymore." Leroy said.

"Man, this is so fucked up. Do you not see how many of them outside? Not to mention the supplies, they only slow us down." Sam said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? So what you trying to say? That we leave my boy there? Fuck you man, I agreed that we search for the supplies first but we had an agreement." Leroy said shoving Sam, "Hey don't touch me man." Sam shot back pushing him. Ryder was trying to hold Sam back while Brody do the same thing to Leroy. They started to shout at each other.

"Enough! Don't you all fucking tired of this shit?" Santana barked they all fell in silent. "Hey get off me man." Leroy hissed trying to let go of Brody grasp. "Leroy we understand that you're panicking right now but just calm down. There are walkers outside and you just gonna get us all killed if you all don't calm the fuck down and shut your mouth." Santana said trying to hold Leroy's wrist.

"We're going to do this but some of us need to get back to the camp. There's alot of us here and Sam's right the supplies just slow us down. We should get back to the camp and come back here tomorrow. It's getting late and I don't think it's a good idea to be here in dark." Santana suggested.

Leroy's eyes widened. "What?! Are you kidding me? Hiram's still out there, we haven't find him and you want us to get the hell back to the camp? Are you out of your mind he could've die here by now? Nah, I'm not coming y'all just go I'll go find him myself." He said and getting ready to walk away when Puck stopped him.

"Come on man, we've lost enough already. This isn't necessary we'll go back here with you tomorrow and we'll figure it out. This isn't just about you, we got people that need these supplies back in the camp." He reasoned.

"You bunch of pussies..." Leroy muttered shook his head, the rest just ignoring him. "Can we go now?" Sugar finally asked having heard enough.

"Yeah guys, I don't think we should stay here too long." Ryder said glancing at the entrance where the walkers trying to bust inside.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Santana instructed and the group quickly get out of the store by the back side door straight to the alley.

Ryder and Josh were the last who left the store, they both were running trying to catch up with the others.

BANG BANG

With that the both of them knocked back onto the ground screaming in agony. The rest stopped and turned around and saw Josh and Ryder on the ground holding their chest. "Oh God..." Sugar muttered. "Ryder!" Sam screamed and run back to see his bestfriend. "Josh!" Brody shouted at the same time.

"What – what happened?" Sam asked. "Watch out you guys!" Santana shouted when she saw the car who was shooting them. "Oh fuck!" Puck said trying to get back at them.

"Just give us those bags and nobody else is getting hurt." A man said getting out of the car with his gun on the hand while the others three men came out of the car approaching them.

Santana, Puck and Leroy raising their weapons, slowly approaching them men where Sam and Brody was held by the men. "Let them go you sons of bitches." Leroy barked. "Fuck!" Santana hissed. The two men was putting their guns on Sam and Brody's head. Puck glanced back at his leader silently asking for instruction. They didn't see Sugar sneak out to the back of the alley and distract the men shooting him near the ear. Once the men were distracted they let Sam and Brody go. Santana, Puck and Leroy quickly draw their weapons to the strangers and shot they're arms and legs knocking their guns down on the ground.

The men screamed in pain as the bullets goes straight to their wrist. Santana, Puck, Sugar and Leroy were holding the men in place. "Who the hell are you people?" Puck hissed. "Where's Hiram?! You sick bastards must be have 'em." Leroy said.

Sam and Brody quickly went to their friends who still laying on the ground. "Come on buddy! Wake up! Come on, Ryder. You can't just leave me man." Sam said tearing started dropping down on his face. Sam checks on him and he found two bullets landed on his chest. "H –hey man. I'm sorry..." Ryder stuttered having trouble holding his breath steady while Brody done the same thing to Josh next to him.

Sam was seeing red, his best friend was laying on the ground dying and that's all because these strangers who just came out of nowhere. He then rose from the ground with his and pointing his gun straight to the man. "You fucker! I'll kill you!" He shouted. That's when they noticed that the walkers were near the entrance of the gate. They were pushing the gates down knocking em down. "Fuck!" Puck said noticing the walkers.

"Come on guys! We got to go!" Sugar shouted in panic. "What?! Hey you can't leave us here like this!" The man said. His legs was shoot and he couldn't run or anything. "Go to hell, you kill our people. Don't expect us to do you a fucking favor." Brody barked.

"Come on guys. They're dead. And we'll soon be dead too if we don't get the hell out of here." Sugar said again noticing the gates were near to get their breaking point. "Grab the bags, let's get out of here." Santana instructed. Sam's eyes widdened not believing that. "What? You just going to leave them here? They're our own people Lopez!"

"Sorry Sam, we got no time for funeral. Grab em' and come on!" Santana shouted giving signal to Puck. "So – sorry man..." Brody muttered to Josh who laying on the ground unsconcious and grabbed the bag from him while Puck grabs the bag from Ryder and went to grabbed Sam's wrist.

They all quickly running on the opposite directions and noticed that the gates were wide opened by the walkers. The walkers quickly got to the strangers who screams in pain as the walkers laid their teeth on their flesh. Sam could only closed his eyes not looking back. He couldn't bare to see his best friend were tearing apart by the walkers.

"Serves you right bitches..." Leroy muttered thinking about the strangers as they ran away from the alley. They went straight to the train station where they pulled over from the beginning with their truck. "They were still alives... but no you just had to let us leave them like that just to be the walkers snacks. You know what? You all are fucking murderers!" Sam told them furiously. Sugar could only shook her head. She was quite fond with Ryder so far and Josh was with her group from the beginning even before Santana and her group joined them.

"Sorry man... we did what had to be done." Puck said putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. The blode quickly pushed his hand away violently. "Don't fucking touch me." He hissed and walked away leaving the others behind.

"We screw up again, huh?" Santana asked his partner. Leroy just chuckled at that. "No shit you are Einsten."

"Hey watch it bro." Puck scolded. Leroy just snorted and continue to walk.

"We did what he had to do." Puck reassured. "Yeah, he's right. There's no use to dwell on it. They're gone and we're still surviving, that's all that matter." Brody joined in.

"We did kill those people Puck. I'm feeling like I'm turning to be a monster in this fucking world. I can't believe we just let them be the walkers' snacks just like what Sam said." Santana said.

"Those people deserved it." Brody said. "And Josh and Ryder were dead, we can't safe them and had no choice. Just like you said there's no time for funeral." Puck added.

"I bet those motherfuckers had Hiram with them." Leroy muttered to himself.

And finally they make it back and only to find their vehicle is missing. "Oh give me a break..." Puck mumbled.

"What the hell?" Sugar muttered. "We parked it here right?" Brody asked. "Who took it?" Sugar asked.

"Hiram..." Santana answered. "He's going to be taking his vengeance on the camp." Leroy sneered. they all looked worried.

"We're fucked..." Brody said. "Now how are we suppose to get back?" He asked. Sam was just silent the whole time. He was mad no he was furious at them who just left his bestfriend like some piece of mean in the middle of walkers horde.

"There's no other way." Santana said. "What? Are you serious? We're going on our feet? It's gonna take hours not to mention it's getting dark." Sugar said.

"All the more reason to be hurry. Come on. we have not much time." Santana said and started to run on the trains tracks. They all shook their heads and following her behind.

Everyone was around a big campfire Frying fish and eating. "This is good." Rachel said moaning as she took another bite. "I thought you said it was gross." Marley teased making Rachel blush in embarasment as the others chuckled at the little girl.

"Yeah it is. I missed this." Quinn said. "Girls, you all really outdone yourselves." Holly told Tina and Marley.

"Yeah my mom taught me how to cook." Marley said sadly as she remember about her mother. "And as an Asian it's quite necessary to know about cooking fish, because well my parents use to make em for us." Tina shrugged.

"Right..." Brittany muttered, not knowing if she say something that would sound like racist or not.

"So Derek, I got to ask what's with the watch?" Holly asked changing the subject, but she really is curious about the old man watch.

"What about it?" Derek asked. "We everyday I see you wind it over and over again," Ricardo said. Derek shrugged, "It's important to track time, even with the world ending." He said smiling at the group around him.

He then goes on and on about how it was passed down by his whole family for a long time and how to not let time take control of you. The others just listened to his tale smiling at the old guy. "You are so weird..." Marley said as he finished his tale making the others laugh at the teen's confusion.

"Well it could be my bad paraphrasing then." Derek said and once again they all burst into another laughter.

"What about you Rach with your necklace, I noticed it has gold star on it. And this whole time you were here you never took it off, why is that?" Derek asked. Rachel was a bit shy to tell. "My – My mom gave it to me." Rachel said. "We both loves gold star and this is the last present she gave me before she went to that trip with my dad." Rachel explained and noticed that she had a tear dropped on her little cheek. Brittany then wrapped her in one-arm hug to comfort the little girl. Rachel smiled at her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Derek said. "It's okay I know they'll be fine. I just know it." Rachel said going back to look at her necklace. Everyone was a bit quiet after that, they were all feeling sorry for Rachel.

"Excuse me everyone." Holly said as she got up from her seat. "Where are you going?" Cassandra asked. Holly rolled her eyes, "Bathroom? Geez asking much." She grunted and go to the bathroom while the others laughing at the two sisters. "Be careful!" Cassandra called while Holly just waved her hand.

**_Okay! There is the update! I'm sorry I took so long for the update. It just I've been pretty busy with school and all. Also something came up to the family and my dad is in hospital so I got not much time writing, but thank you for supports and all the reviews. I hope you enjoy the update because I really do._**

**_Anyways yeah I know you must be thinking that I was crazy killing those people just like that, but the group just had too much survivors and I had to kill some of them and sorry for Ryder's fans that was nothing personal really just had to do that(HEHE). Okay then don't forget to review 'cause that would make my day. Thank you and 'till next time! Adios!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_"So Derek, I got to ask what's with the watch?" Holly asked changing the subject, but she really is curious about the old man watch._

_"What about it?" Derek asked. "We everyday I see you wind it over and over again," Ricardo said. Derek shrugged, "It's important to track time, even with the world ending." He said smiling at the group around him. _

_He then goes on and on about how it was passed down by his whole family for a long time and how to not let time take control of you. The others just listened to his tale smiling at the old guy. "You are so weird..." Marley said as he finished his tale making the others laugh at the teen's confusion._

_"Well it could be my bad paraphrasing then." Derek said and once again they all burst into another laughter._

_"What about you Rach with your necklace, I noticed it has gold star on it. And this whole time you were here you never took it off, why is that?" Derek asked. Rachel was a bit shy to tell. "My – My mom gave it to me." Rachel said. "We both loves gold star and this is the last present she gave me before she went to that trip with my dad." Rachel explained and noticed that she had a tear dropped on her little cheek. Brittany then wrapped her in one-arm hug to comfort the little girl. Rachel smiled at her._

_"Oh I'm sorry." Derek said. "It's okay I know they'll be fine. I just know it." Rachel said going back to look at her necklace. Everyone was a bit quiet after that, they were all feeling sorry for Rachel._

_"Excuse me everyone." Holly said as she got up from her seat. "Where are you goin?" Cassandra asked. Holly rolled her eyes, "Bathroom? Geez asking much." She grunted and go to the bathroom while the others laughing at the two sisters. "Be careful!" Cassandra called while Holly just waved her hand._

Cooter was staying inside the tent because of his injury earlier with Shannon next to him.

And there were scratch from outside the tent. "Just leave us alone, we're not hungry!" Cooter shouted, Shannon could only shook her head.

When Cooter had enough, he suddenly wakes up and checks outside the ten. "What?!" He snapped only to get a walker comes and bites him. Shannon watched his husband getting eaten by the walkers wide-eyed and tears starting to come down on her cheek. "NO!" She screamed and the walkers' eyes glanced up to her and started to attack her just like her husband.

Holly comes out of the R.V only to see a walker was about to bite her on her neck, fortunately for her Quinn was going to the bathroom also. Quinn's eyes widened as she looked at the walker behind Holly and took her gun and shoot the walker, blowing the bullet through her head, saving Holly from the walker who was about to bite her.

"Oh my god..." Holly muttered turned around looking down on the walker. "Thank – thank you." She mumbled. Quinn looked around, she got to look for Rachel. "Yeah come on! Rachel! Rachel!" She yelled as she search for the little girl blowing the walkers head on the process.

Holly get her gun out and helping Quinn shooting the walkers.

The others around the campfire jumped from their seat once they heard the gunshot and the screams and see walkers coming in every direction. Jake, Sebastian, Blaine and the other girls were running to the R.V, "Quick get on top of the roof!" Jake said to Marley, Tina, Brittany and they make it up to the roof. "Wait where's Rachel!" Brittany yelled. "RACHEL OVER HERE!" Jake yelled. Rachel was trying to run to him but she trips over and a walker starts coming towards her.

"RACHEL!" Jake yelled as he tried to shoot the walker but only to realize there weren't any bullets in his gun. "Shit!" He hissed while Blaine and Sebastian trying to yanks their bats towards the walkers' head knocking them down. "Yeah! Eat that you bitch!" Sebastian shouted, clearly enjoying as he knocking the walkers down.

Rachel was crawling away screaming as the walker got closer. "No... Go away..." She mumbled looking at the walker in horrid. Suddenly Cassandra shows up and shoots the walker in the head. "You okay? Come on." Cassie said as she helps picking her up while Jake, Sebastian and Blaine was running towards them.

But a walker tripped Blaine over and bites him on the ankle. "No! Blaine!" Sebastian shouted but Jake pulled him back. "Hey get off me man!" He shouted trying to help his friend but another walker came down toward him and bites him on the neck and another and another. They could only heard him screaming in pain. Sebastian just closed his eyes trying not to cry as he looked at his friend.

"Oh my god..." Sugar muttered as she and the others looked up to the camp and saw everyone was trying to deal with the walkers and everything.

"Shit! Come on!" Santana shouted and running towards the camp. She and everyone else makes it back and blazing their guns helping the others on the camp.

One by one they took out all the walkers. "RACHEL! RACHEL!" Santana yelled. "QUINN! BRITTANY!" Puck and Sam yelled as they looking for them. Sam quickly ran towards Brittany and the others on top of the R.V and hugging his friends and family, crying with them. Rachel runs to Santana once she saw her. "SAN!" Rachel yelled crying and hug her tight, they were both crying and hugging at each other thanking god that they were okay. Quinn then approaching them and hugged Puck and went to hug Brittany and Sam after while Holly hugging her sister crying. "Thank god, you're okay." Cassie muttered still hugging her on the arm.

"Are you okay baby girl?" Santana asked, checking her up and down. "Yeah. I – I'm okay..." Rachel mumbled and they continue to hug each other.

Santana then looked around and her eyes wide open once she spotted her wife dying on the ground, she quickly run towards her. She fell on her knees and check on her body. She found her neck and arms were wounder by walkers' biten. "A – Alana... Shhh..." She said trying to stop the blood from her neck. "I – I'm sorry San..." Alana stuttered between her sob in pain. "Shh.. It's okay. I forgave you. I – I forgave you." Santana said crying looking at her. She just can't bear to see the woman she once loved dying this way.

"I don't know what to do." She said. Alana just smiled at her then let out her shaky breath for the last time.

"No... No..." Santana muttered trying to stop crying. "ALANA, LANA, LANA! No, no oh oh oh no no..." Jeff shouted, wailing and crying over and over again as he fell on his knees pushing Santana from her body and hugging her tight.

"Hey watch it!" Santana shouted as the man pushed her hard. She was about to get back at him when a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She looked up and saw Brittany. She stood up and put her arm around Brittany, hugging her tight. "Thank god you're okay Britt..." She whispered as she try to hold her tears.

Brittany hugged her tight drawing circle on her back comforting the latina. "I'm glad you back San. I was terrified and God Rachel, thank god she's okay." Brittany whispered trying to comfort her. Santana could only nodded her head.

Rachel was in tears as she looked at Jeff hugging Alana and Sebastian hugging Blaine's body crying their names over and over again.

"Rach baby just look away." Quinn told her sadly covering Rachel's eyes. Rachel then turns around not to see it any longer just hugging Quinn with all her life.

"I thought I was dreaming..." Jesse muttered to himself quietly as he looked around. Their camp was trash bodies, walkers, survivors everywhere.

The next morning at the break of dawn, Santana trying to talks on her walkie-talkie trying to get in touch with her captain Sue Sylvester far from the camp to get the better signal.

"Captain, I don't know if you're out there or you could hear me. Come on Sir, I know you're still alive out there. There's no way you're not surviving this hell, I just hope you can Cap. I'm still here with my group, with Puckerman. We found others, my new family, you got to see this, you would've told me that I'm gone soft if you hear this I'm sure. But I found this little girl, Rachel. She's like my own now so I get to keep her alive. I just lose my wife last night but the thing is I'm not really feeling that much of it. Does that make me a monster? Man, I need your opinion I'm sure you just gonna beat my ass if you hear this, I just wanted you to know that something else you need to know wherever you are Columbus isn't safe and not like it use to be, if you're there you better get out of there Cap, I know you're still out there. And if you're outside the city do not enter the city it belongs to the dead now. We're heading down northwest towards the Fort Hunginto all the way the riverside you can see it on the map. I hope you come find us but be careful Cap, last night walkers showed up out of the woods we lost people... lot of them... watch yourself and take care I hope we're gonna meet soon. I'll try and reach you again tomorrow at dawn." Santana said finishing talking on the walkie-talkie.

She sighed and hoping that her captain indeed still out there. They been trying to reach her since the beginning but nothing came up yet.

She began to walked towards the camp after the talking. They saw everyone was busy with the walkers. They headshot everyone that was killed by the walkers last night.

Sam, Jake, Jesse and Leroy were throwing the walkers into the fire, the people that were with them were getting a proper burial. Sebastian and Jeff took their deaths of their loved ones the hardest.

"They're been there all night." Quinn said talking about Sebastian and Jeff. "What do we do? We can't just leave them like that." Derek said. "We need to deal with this now." Puck said and he gets closer to Sebastian. Sebastian looked up and stared at him and looked back down. "Hey kid..." Puck started. "We – we can't just let you sit there all day long." He told him. "Come on buddy." He added and grabbed him but Sebastian pushed him away. "Get away from me, I'm not your buddy. And I know how the safety works." Sebastian snapped drawing his gun at him.

Puck raised his arms in surrender ways and take a step back from the teenager. "Alright. I'm sorry – I'm sorry." He said backing off.

While Santana walked towards Jeff and knelt down in front of him.

He let out an humourless chuckle, "You must be happy now that you got rid of her." He said not looking up. Santana's eyes widened. "Don't you dare... She was my fucking wife. Yes she cheated on me but I didn't want this to happen to her." Santana snapped.

"You're funny Santana. Acting like you're a good police officer when you can't even hold your goddamn temper, but really it doesn't suit you. And I don't know how much longer you can keep that little girl safe when you couldn't even keep your wife safe." He muttered. Santana was seeing red by now and pushed him hard, "You bastard! What the hell is your problem?" She snapped and about to punch him on the face but Brody and Jake quickly pulled them away from each other. "Let go off me, Brody! I'm going to kill that asshole. You don't get to talk about my girl like that. Just shut up and watch your mouth because I can assure you if you do anything to my girl the walkers would be the least you're worried about." She hissed through her gritted teeth and pushed Brody away from her and walked away. "Keep dreaming Lopez. You ain't got nothing." Jeff mumbled and blow a shot straight to Alana's head and walked towards the opposite direction.

A few hours later, everyone was gathering the bodies. Leroy and Ricardo were dragging one of their own to the fire.

"Hey he wasn't a geek, our people go over there." Sugar said as she approaching them with Tina right next to her. "She's right. We don't burn them, we bury them that's the least we could do for them." Tina said. But Leroy still dragging them to the fire, Sugar came blocking in front of him. "Our people go over there!" She shouted. Leroy just shook his head and did what he was told. "Put him in the row over there." Sugar said to them.

Leroy and Ricardo drag the body back and put the man in the row while Leroy just threw them away. "Oh screw this!" He snapped. "Hey shut up man!" Ricardo yelled. "YOU SHUT UP! YOU GUYS LEFT MY MAN TO THE DEAD! YOU GUYS HAD THIS COMING!" Leroy shouted back.

"HEY! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH BEFORE I MAKE YOU PUNK, SHOW SOME GODDAMN RESPECT!" Sam yelled at him standing face to face with him. They just hold exchanged stares and finally Leroy just walked off shaking his head.

The others just looked at the and shook their heads at the two men while Jesse was helping Holly until she noticed something on his shirt. "What's that?" He asked. Jesse shook his head. "What's what?" He asked back. "There on your shirt." Holly elaborated pointing at the mark on his shirt.

"It – it's nothing." Jesse stuttered. "Is that blood? It is isn't it?" Holly said face to face with him. "Yeah, the walkers..." was all Jesse said. "No it's looks like fresh blood." Holly insisted. "Let me see." She said stepping forward while Jesse back away. "Oh my god you got bitten!" She said gasped pointing at the fresh blood on his shirt causing the others looks towards the two of them.

"No I'm not!" Jesse said to the others. "Is that true?" Brody asked looking at his shirt. "What? No man." Jesse quickly said. "Then show us." Quinn joined in. Brody and Puck then holds him still while Leroy lifrst up his shirt and all the saw is a bite. They all gaped at what they saw. Another one they thought.

"I think we should just pick an axe on him right now and be done with it." Leroy said as they talks about Jesse situation.

"Is that what you want?" Puck asked. "Yeah." Leroy answered with no hesitation. "I hate to say it but he maybe right." Derek joined in. Quinn and Sam's eyes widened listening to them. "What? Are you all crazy? He's not just some animal or rapid dog, Derek." Sam said while Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah, I agree with Sam." Quinn said.

Santana just kept quiet because she really didn't know. It was too much dead already on her hand with last event in their camp, the city and her wife. "I don't mean it like that but –" Derek said but Santana cut him off.

"I – I don't know. How about the risk? Man this is so fucked up." Santana said. "Of course you would just say that." Sam retorted. "Hey watch it." Puck defended. "What's that suppose to mean?" Santana snapped and Sam just shrugged, "Don't act innocent with things like this Lopez, you already done it yesterday along with your best buddy over there." He said and Puck was about to shove the blonde but Santana hold him back. "Don't. It's not worth it." She whispered.

"We have to draw a line for something like this." Quinn said.

"We already did zero tolerance for walkers." Leroy said. "They're not walkers!" Sam shouted taking a step forward to face Leroy. "Yeah well they will be if we ain't do nothing about it." Leroy said not backing up.

"Alright enough you two!" Santana barked making them back away.

"What about if we look for help? I heard the CDC was working on a cure." Sugar suggested. "She's right. Me and my group were heading there until we bumped into trouble." Tina said.

"That's a pretty fucked up idea, I never agreed to that plan and even if it's still up there and running. It will be armed to the teeth and it's all the way in Akron." Quinn said. "That's about 100 miles away from here." Brittany said. "But even if there's a slim chance. It might be Jesse's only chance." Santana said. "Funny you would say that." Sam said.

"You better watch it Sam, I no _we _did that yesterday because he is dead, Ryder and Josh are dead. We had no choice but leaving them there, are you seriously want to do the blame game here?" Santana exclaimed. "God..." Tina muttered, Ryder was one of her best friend in the group. "Hey come on guys, there's no use for all of this." Holly said trying to stop Sam and Santana from their bickering.

"And those robbers? What about them?" He pushed some more. "They had it coming." It was Puck who answer that. "Whatever dude." Sam muttered. "And we don't kill the living. And certainly not our own." Santana said looking at them. "Lay off Sam. That's enough, I'm tired listening to your asses talking to each other like that. We're a team here, we're stick together." Cassie said.

"This is bullshit! You guys look for aspirin, I'm ending this right now!" Leroy said and goes to Jesse raising the axe towards him.

Santana and Puck draws their weapons on him. "Like I said we don't kill the living and certainly not our own." Santana said as she pointed her gun on him. "Yeah? Guess what we already did. And that's pretty funny coming from the people with a gun in their hands pointed at my head." Leroy retorted. "They're not living. They're dead, they had no chance. That's why we left them, I told you people that already." She said calmly trying to keep her cool. "Hey, lay off our back man! You were there! You saw how it was so don't you dare blame it all on us!" Puck yelled he was tired always explaining over and over again about it.

"We may disagree on some things but not on this now put it down." Sam said. "You guys are too naive about all these things." Leroy said shaking his head as he dropped the axe and walks off.

Santana then walked towards Jesse, "Come on." She said and takes him inside the R.V. while Leroy goes off to take care of the rest of the bodies.

Sebastian was still with Blaine, "Blaine, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you for so long. I was like that because I'm mad okay? I'm just so madly in love with you but I couldn't tell you sooner. God, I'm such a coward and now I didn't even have a chance to tell you that. But now here I am talking to you about my feeling when you can no longer hear me. I was so scared that you didn't love me back but now it doesn't even matter does it? I wish you would still be here when I'm telling you that." He said then realize that Blaine finally reanimates as a walker.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry, for not being there. I love you." He said through his sob and shoots him in the head.

Everyone takes the bodies to the graves and they Mourn. Rachel hold Santana's hand tight, "Tana, I'm sorry about your wife, you must be so sad." Rachel whispered. Santana just tightened her grip. "Me too. I will never leave your side again okay?" Santana said.

"Are you promise? I was so scared last night and I thought i would never see you again." Rachel said as a single tear dropped down on her cheek.

Santana feel on her knees and gives her a tight hug, "I promise I will never leave you okay? I'll never leave your side again. You're all I have Rach." She said, Rachel just hug her tighter and cried on her shoulder. "Me too Sanny. I love you..." She muttered.

Santana pulled away and smiled softly at her, kissed the girl on the forehead. "I love you too sweetie."

Later that day. Quinn, Santana, Brody and Cassie went out to do hunting. They split up two and two to cover more on the ground.

"I think that plan to The CDC may not be a good idea." Quinn said.

"Cassie thinks it's a good idea and they rest of them agreed. they all getting ready to leave." Santana said. "But what about Rachel and our group San?" Quinn asked.

"I have to put Rachel first, I don't want her in a vulnerable place like this and you know that. How come you didn't back me up?" Santana said.

"I wanted to but I don't see it that way." Quinn said shaking her head.

"Well if she was your responsible, you would've felt differently." Santana said but Quinn stopped and took that comment the wrong way. "What did you just say to me? I kept her safe, I looked after her when you were busy going out all over again, she was my responsible to look after." Quinn said stepping forward facing the latina.

"I didn't mean it like that." Santana said as she took a step back.

"Then how did you mean it then? Go on tell me San." Quinn said furiously, how dare Santana said that to her while all she did was nothing but keeping Rachel safe, she thought. That snapped Quinn, the whole responsible of a child thing made her remember about Beth all over again. She was ready to kill Santana that instant as she hold her gun tighter.

"You're misinterpreting it, you're hearing it wrong. You know I can never thank you for keeping her safe and look after her... Okay?" Santana said trying to calm her down. Quinn gave her a nod and Santana goes further in.

Suddenly Quinn starts to slowly point her gun at Santana. "Quinn?" Cassie said confused as she looked at the blonde but she ignored it. And

BANG

They all jumped once they heard the gun shoot. Cassie and Brody looked at Santana but she just stood there frozen of the gunshoot. She turned around and saw Jeff's body on the ground with a gun on his hand with a bullet hole on his head.

Quinn then puts her gun down. "Holy shit! What the fuck Q?!" Santana shouted.

"He was about to shoot you. I couldn't just stood there and let that happen to you now could I?" Quinn said as if she was doing nothing wrong.

"But still Jesus Q!" Cassie said in disbelief. "Wh – what? Oh sweet Jesus." Brody muttered as he run towards Jeff's body. Quinn walked towards the Jeff, as she walked past the latina, Santana can felt the blonde was smirking at her. _"What the hell is that mean?"_ She thought but let it go for now as she catch up with the others.

"He's dead..." Cassie muttered after a check. "Bastard had it coming. And your welcome Lopez." She said and walks off as if nothing happened.

The three of them couldn't believe what they just saw. Yeah, Jeff was about to shot Santana but still that was sick even for Santana. "Oh god. Please no more dead..." Brody muttered. Santana knelt down and took the gun from his hand.

"Come on people! Are you guys coming or what?" Quinn shouted calling them breaking the three from their thoughts. Cassie gives Santana a knowing look of what they just witnessed.

_**Alright that's the update I hope you like it as much as I do and sorry for the deaths yeah I know more deaths but I couldn't help it. Well anyways I wish you guys would write me a review about what you think because that would made my day and makes me write faster so that means more update so thank you for reading it.**_

_**A/N: And all the city thingies in my stories weren't really valid well maybe some of them were. Because I've never been in Ohio before and I'm not American so bare with me and quite frankly I'm not that good in Geography either so I hope you understand for the misunderstanding and others on my story.**_

_**Enjoy and 'till next time people! Adios!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_Quinn then puts her gun down. "Holy shit! What the fuck Q?!" Santana shouted._

_"He was about to shoot you. I couldn't just stood there and let that happen to you now could I?" Quinn said as if she was doing nothing wrong._

_"But still Jesus Q!" Cassie said in disbelief. "Wh – what? Oh sweet Jesus." Brody muttered as he run towards Jeff's body. Quinn walked towards the Jeff, as she walked past the Latina, Santana can felt the blonde was smirking at her. "What the hell is that mean?" She thought but let it go for now as she catch up with the others._

_"He's dead..." Cassie muttered after a check. "Bastard had it coming. And your welcome Lopez." She said and walks off as if nothing happened._

_The three of them couldn't believe what they just saw. Yeah, Jeff was about to shot Santana but still that was sick even for Santana. "Oh god. Please no more dead..." Brody muttered. Santana knelt down and took the gun from his hand._

_"Come on people! Are you guys coming or what?" Quinn shouted calling them breaking the three from their thoughts. Cassie gives Santana a knowing look of what they just witnessed._

Back in the camp, Santana pulled Quinn aside, wanted to talk to the blonde about what happened in the wood. "Why the hell did you do that? We could've done something to him, it didn't mean you go got to end him just like that." Santana said.

"Are you kidding me? I just saved your ass out there Lopez. Can't you just thank me and forget about this?"

"Yeah Thank you Fabray. But that shit was just fucked up, I'm a fuckin' cop and you just murdered that man coldhearted." Santana muttered.

"You were a cop Lopez, this world just fucked up now, I don't know what I'm doing either. So what you're gonna arrest me now?" Quinn snapped.

"Alright, I – I'll forget about this one, but you're not a danger around us are you Quinn? Especially around Rachel."

Quinn's eyes wide open, "Are you shitting with me right now? Of course I won't do anything to hurt her."

"We'll see Quinn." She said and walks off leaving Quinn with her thoughts.

_Flashback_

_Quinn felt her whole body shaking with rage, "She had no right saying those things about me. I know how to take care of a little girl. I had real one before now she was saying it wasn't my responsibility and I didn't feel the same." She muttered to herself as she saw Santana walking further._

_She slowly raised her gun aiming towards Santana's direction. "Come on Q, just pull the trigger and it will all be over. You can't let her bossing you around all the time." A voice in her head saying over and over again snapping something inside her body._

_When she was about to pull the trigger, she saw Jeff behind the tree also aiming his gun towards the Latina, she then changed the target and shot him right on his head letting her rage out with the bullet as it went straight through his head._

_The weird thing is, Quinn didn't feel anything after. She didn't feel the guilt she was killing a man... a man... instead she felt relieved as if she was letting out her frustration, all the things that she kept inside her for so long. All about Beth, her family, friends, Rachel and the walkers. As if all her problems went away with the bullet. "Oh my god... I'm a monster..." She mentally said inside her head._

_End of Flashback_

Quinn walked back to the camp, she noticed that Cassie, Holly, Brody and Puck looking at her differently now. She wonder if they told them about what happened inside the wood earlier.

She shook her head, shaking all the negative thoughts out of her head.

Santana heading to the higher place to get a better signal, "Captain, it's me again. Change of the plan, we're heading to CDC in Akron. I hope you can make it there. I'll try to reach you again tomorrow. Come on Cap, be safe." She said through the talkie and walks back to the camp.

They figured out what to do next. Quinn then goes on with the others' plan to go to CDC.

They all pack up everything and prepare to move out.

"Hey guys..." Ricardo called. The others turned around to see what it was, "I think me and family better off on our way." Ricardo said. Santana just looked at him and his family, "What? Are you sure? Where you going?"

"We have family out there. We're heading to California where the family are." He explained.

"What about the risk man? Didn't you think it better for us to stick together?" Puck asked.

Ricardo shook his head, "I need to protect my family if that means we should split up then be it. Sorry guys, we didn't mean to abandon you all we just think this is for the best."

Puck glanced back to Santana's direction and the Latina nodded her head. "If that's what you want then be safe. Find your family and be safe. Take care of your wife and your kids." She told him.

Ricardo nodded and smiled at them. Rachel went to see Ricardo's kids and saying her goodbyes. They shared hugs with everybody and they go their separate ways on the long Journey. Santana walked to their car and handed them a handgun and a box full of ammos before they took off.

Derek had his R.V, they had a few Vehicles, Sam took a Pick up truck that one of the dead victims owned.

Derek was in his R.V with Sugar, Cassie, Holly, Brody and Jesse on the backseat. Sam is in the truck with Sebastian while Quinn riding the car with Tina, Marley and Jake. Puck riding the other vehicle with Santana, Brittany and Rachel while Leroy just driving his truck by himself.

With that they go on to the CDC and starting their new journey.

Sometime Later, the R.V breaks down. The others pulled away to see what's going on with it.

"What is it?" Puck asked. "I know this piece of junk wouldn't survive the trip." Derek said.

They all sighed and shook their heads. "So what now?" Santana asked. "Well we had the same problem with my R.V we should be able to patch it up, get a good 30 miles left out of it." Puck said and they started to work on the R.V.

Cassie burst out the van, "You guys, it's Jesse. He's getting worse much much worse." Cassie said, Santana and Puck went to check on him and started to talk to him.

Sometime Later after the talk.

"It's what he wants." Santana said, "Speaking about deja vu huh?" Puck muttered, thinking about Mike, they were also leaving him in the middle of the road just like what Jesse wants.

"Yeah. I wish that won't happen again. I guess we couldn't really get our hope to high in this world now." Santana whispered while Puck nodded his head.

"Are you serious?" Holly asked.

"Yeah." Puck nodded.

"When I said back at the camp that Leroy was right, you misunderstood I would never go along with just carelessly killing a man I was going to suggest what Jesse wanted and I think we have an answer now." Derek said.

"So we Just leave him just like that?" Sam asked. "It's not your call, it's Jesses." Brittany said. They were all silent for a minute deep in thought.

Puck and Sam grabs Jesse and drag him to a tree.

"Right under the tree, huh?" Jesse said laughing. "You know it doesn't have to be this way." Sam said slowly.

"It's okay it's what I want." Jesse said slowly. "Okay..." Sam said nodded his head.

One by one of them giving him a hug, "Wait I want to give Jesse something." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. She looked up to Santana asking permission and the Latina nodded her head. She walks over to Jesse and gives him a picture that she drew. It was a drawing of Jesse and a few Shadow figures right by him. "This is you and your family. I didn't know what they looked like so I drew your family like that." Rachel said sadly.

Jesse started to develop tears in his eyes and puts the drawing in his pocket. "Thank you, you are a good kid. I hope you find your real parents and I wish Santana the best of luck, you take good care of her okay." Jesse said to her with tears in his eyes.

"I will." Rachel said sadly as she gives him a hug and she walks off back to Santana.

Santana then walks to him with a gun in his hand, "Look, I know we started off in the bad situation at the wrong place. But I'm sorry that this happened to you, no one deserved this. Do you want this?" She said holding the gun out.

"I understand, I don't blame you for it. You just keep your little girl safe and you do just the wrong thing." Jesse said giving her a nod. "And No I'm okay." He added. Santana nodded put the gun back.

After, they all get back into their vehicles and drives off. Rachel and everyone else looks out their windows out to see Jesse one last time. "I remember Mikey..." Rachel muttered sadly. She had tears in her eyes looking out the window of the car and pretty much everyone was in their vehicles. Brittany just hugged the little girl close to her.

Jesse takes out the picture and looked at it one last time and closed his eyes.

Back at the CDC a Scientist was working on his lab by himself. After a contaminated accident all of his research got destroyed. He goes on talking on his camera about how he couldn't find a cure and that he's giving up. "I'm sorry Ems... I didn't - I couldn't finish this like what you said. I wish you still be here but I guess it's better so you wouldn't see me fail in this." He muttered smiling at the camera.

Santana/Quinn and their group makes it to the CDC. It was almost late and they head for the building taking out a few walkers that were in the way. As they make it to the entrance of the building. They found that their path's blocked by a gate.

Santana, Sam, Puck and Quinn started banging on the gate trying to open it up.

The doctor sees them on his camera not believing what he see.

"Walker!" Leroy said as he killed it. "Really good idea bring us here!" He yelled at Santana.

"Shut up shut up! San it's a dead end we have to go!" Quinn shouted. "Where?" Santana snapped turned around to the others. "I knew we should've went to the northwest when we had the chance!" Sam yelled.

Santana and Puck still try to bang on the gate. Santana suddenly gazed up on the camera. "Look, the cameras. They're moving." Santana exclaimed. "I think you just imagining it." Derek muttered.

"No! I saw it moved." Santana insisted and went back to the camera. "I know you can hear me, please we're desperate we have hardly any food or fuel, please!" Santana pleading.

"Come on San!" Quinn said as she pulled her back when the others started to move and get back to their vehicles. "YOU'RE KILLING US! YOU'RE KILLING US!" Santana yelled and suddenly the gates open.

Santana, Puck and everyone else make it inside. "They're here..." Someone said on the intercom and the doctor shows up with a assault rifle. "Are any of you infected?" The doctor asked.

"One of us were, he didn't make it." Cassie answered. "I'm Will Shuester. Tell me what you want." The doctor said.

"A chance..." Santana said. "That's asking a lot now a days." The doctor said. "We know." Puck muttered.

The doctor then looks at everyone and the kids. "You all have to agree to a blood test, that's the price for admission." The doctor said. And they all agreed. They head into the elevator and make it to the main room.

"VI light up the main room." The doctor said. Suddenly the lights turned on. "Where are all the other doctors and staff?" Santana asked. "I'm all that's left. Just me." The doctor said.

"What about the person you were speaking with VI?" Quinn said.

The doctor stopped and looked up the ceiling, "VI, say hello to our guest tell them... welcome." The doctor said.

"Hello guests welcome." VI said.

The doctor gets a blood sample of everyone. And after that they all head back to the main room for dinner. They all clearly enjoying themselves in the new place as they started to laugh and talk to each other.

"I think Rachel should have a little wine with the dinner. They do it in France." Derek said. "Well when Rachel is in Italy or France then she can have some then." Quinn said acting all motherly towards the girl.

"Come on a little bit won't hurt." Santana said. Quinn looked at Rachel who had puppy eyes on her, she really wanted to know how it tastes. "Okay then." She changed her mind and let's Rachel try some.

Rachel then takes a sip. "Ewww." She said. "No Yum.." Puck teased. "Good girl, right eww." Quinn added kissing her on the forehead and everyone was laughing over it. Santana still feeling uneasy around the blonde after the incident in the woods but she can tell that Quinn really care about Rachel so she just let it go.

The teens also took some of the wine, didn't want to be the buzz kill while Sebastian just eat his dinner in silent. He didn't really talk to anyone after the night of the attack, he felt guilty of Blaine's death and didn't know what to do.

Santana then stands up and wanted to propose a toast to the doctor that let them in. Will just smiled at them, he was quiet the whole dinner thinking about the failure of all this thing. He just nodded and raised his glass as they did and finished up.

Doctor Will led them all to their rooms, explaining them not to use the power too much and there are hot showers. Everyone was thrilled with that news that they got hot showers. They started to get to their own separate showers to use. Everyone gets dressed up for bed.

Quinn was getting dressed and then suddenly looks into the Mirror seeing her Reflection, stuck in her own mind. "MURDERER, LIAR, YOU A GODDAMN MONSTER." She started hearing voices in her head. "You killed that man in cold blood. You're a monster..." another whisper in her ear.

She looked around trying to find where the voices from and punches the mirror hard, cracking it. "Quinn are you okay in there?" Brittany said outside the door her tone is worried.

"I – I'm fine B. Sorry, just go outside, I'll follow you later." She said. "Okay." Brittany said. Quinn just shaking her head, rubbing her face in frustration.

Brittany goes into the library and sees Rachel in her pjs, playing checkers with Marley and Jake. Tina and Holly were looking through the books. "You two checking out the books huh?" She asked. "Yep, enough to last us for years." Holly said.

"Alright you kids bed time." Tina said. Rachel sighed and gets up heading back to her room. Marley and Jake looked up to see her. "Are you serious? We're little like Rachel, come on." Jake complained.

Tina shook her head. "Bed time. Tomorrow's a big day and you guys need some rest. Beside, yes you are. You're just teenagers."

They huffed and head back to their room with Tina and Holly walked behind.

Brittany was checking out the book, when Santana came approaching her. "Hey... I thought you're in bed." Brittany said once she saw the Latina. Santana smiled, "Well, I couldn't really sleep. Just getting Rachel on the bed." Santana said.

"You okay?" Brittany asked. Santana sighed and went to sit down on the couch. "I kept thinking of what Jeff said." Santana said.

"What'd he say?" She asked.

"He said, I can't really keep Rachel safe. I'm scared that it was true. You know we lost so much the other day. What if that happens to her? What would I do to handle that –" Santana rambled. Brittany then cupped her face on the hand. "Hey... hey... you're doing good. See Rachel is fine, beside Jeff was wrong. He was an ass to everyone, don't think about it." She reasoned taking Santana's hand as she squeezing it gently.

Santana looked up to Brittany and saw nothing but genuine smile on her face as she said those things. Santana could only begin to describe as admiration and love. As they stared into each other eyes. They couldn't catch theirselves and before they knew it. The both of them were leaning into each other.

Santana felt butterflies on their stomach, she knew this wasn't the right time and place to act like teenagers who struck in love but she couldn't help it.

Their lips met for the first time in a soft, slow and passionate kiss. It wasn't sloppy, nor it was rushed, it was romantic and sweet kisses for the both of them. That was nothing she have ever felt before. Not even with her wife.

As they pulled away, they looked into each other eyes, and from then on they knew that they had both found something new.

"Britt, I –" Santana tried to so but Brittany cut her off placing another kiss on her lips. "Wow..." Santana muttered once they pulled apart.

"Yes wow..." Brittany repeated trying to catch her breath.

"So what happens now?" Brittany asked from her seat in a worried tone. "I'm sorry San. I know I shouldn't do that. I mean, you just lost your wife and all –"

"Hey.. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't no one fault. It just happened and I liked it. Shit Britt, I know this is a shitty time but I couldn't help my feeling." Santana cut her off. "And what would you like to come of this Brittany?" She added.

"Yes, I know we're on the apocalypse right now, but I couldn't help myself either. I have feeling for you, I've been having this feeling from the moment I met you." Brittany said shifting on her seat a bit and turn to see Santana looking at her with her beautiful brown orbs.

Santana took one of her hand out of her lap and entangles her fingers in it and then takes her other hand to softly entangle in the hair next to her neck as she slowly leans in to kiss the blonde. Brittany wraps her free hand around Santana's neck to bring her in closer to her, not wanting to have any extra space between them. They pull away a minute later so that they can both catch their breath.

"If the world didn't go crazy I would ask you out on a date." Santana joked, then they both laughed and Santana gave her a peck on the lips once again.

Quinn wander around the place and spotted Cassie as she grabbed her hand. "What do you want Cassandra?" Quinn hissed.

"Hello to you too Fabray. Listen here, I don't know what your problem with Lopez is but whatever it is, you can't just lose it and what you done the other day was fucked up I hope you know that." Cassie said.

"What do you care?"

"Of course I do. He was our own even though he was a jerk and I don't think he deserve that, he was just lost his mind because he lost someone he care about. And I know what you were doing, you weren't aiming at him were you?" Cassandra raised her eyebrow, daring her to answer.

Quinn clenched her hands tight and took a deep breath, "You know what? You don't know shit, so don't think that you figured me out at all because you didn't. And what you said wasn't making any sense. Why would I kill Santana? She was in my group even before we met you and the others, beside I was just helping her and the rest of us, that man was dangerous. I can't trust him enough to be around our group especially when Rachel is here. I was doing you all a favor. But it seems no one but me see it that way." Quinn said calmly, she wasn't about to fill Cassie more ammo to shit her around.

Cassandra was standing, frozen as she heard what Quinn said. She wasn't thinking that way and now she felt guilty saying those things to her. "Is that all? Because I'm pretty tired. It's been hell of a day for all of us." Quinn said and walks off but Cassie grabbed her arms once again.

"What do you want Cassandra?" Quinn snapped, she was tired and wanted to go to bed. "Look Q, you're right. I didn't really think of that so I – I'm sorry I was accusing you of things."

Quinn raised her eyebrow, she didn't think Cassie was going to apologize about it. But she's glad that she was. "No problem, we all made mistake now and then. I'm not saying that I'm proud of what I did, I just wanted to make sure we gonna survive all of this. It's bad enough with the dead crawling up our asses, we don't need some evil, mad man amongs us." She said and with that she walks away leaving Cassandra with her thoughts.

Quinn was heading back to her bed, she was sharing it with Brittany. When she was about to open the door, she heard voices inside the room. "Oh god Santana..." She heard Brittany said moaning. Quinn arched her eyebrow, she didn't know that her bestfriend is sleeping with the Latina until now so she decided to back away, turned around and heading to Santana's room. She thought that Rachel would be alone in the room since Santana was having something on with Brittany.

The next morning, Brittany found herself on the bed, with Santana next to him as she cuddled closer to the Latina. "Good morning..." Brittany muttered as she opened her eyes.

"Mmm good morning..." Santana mumbled still half asleep and snuggled closer to the blonde. "San baby wake up." Brittany whispered trying to get up.

"Oh my god! What time is it? Jesus, Rachel!" Santana said, getting up and looked around. She looked down on her body and realized that they both were naked on the bed and she remember about last night activity with Brittany. "Hey relax, Rachel is in your remember?" Brittany said as she putting some clothes on while Santana do the same thing.

"God, she's alone in the room. I need to go and check on her. I'll see you later okay?" She said, giving her a kiss and walked out of the room. Brittany sighed and threw herself back n the bed. But Santana went back to the room, Brittany titling her head to see the Latina. "Oh and Britt? Last night was just amazing." She said, winked at her and walks off.

"Rachel?" She walked in the room and found the little girl still asleep and saw Quinn who also sleeping next to her with her ars wrapped on the girl's head, holding her closer.

Then Quinn started to open her eyes, as she noticed someone opened the door. "Fabray? What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"Well good morning to you too Lopez, well if you must know I had no place to sleep unless I want to see you with Brittany but no thank you so I went here instead." Quinn said, rubbing her eyes.

Santana feel her face reddened as she realized that Quinn know about it. "Yeah, about that –" She said but Quinn cut her off. "Oh please, I don't to hear about that. Anyways, I'm going back to my room." She said, getting up from the bed. And stopped next to Santana, "Oh and Santana, if you need time alone with Brittany, you better have someone with Rachel you can't just leave her alone by herself." She said and with that she walked out of the room.

Santana sighed and closed the door, "Hey Rach... wake up..." She muttered softly. "Huh? Tana hi..." Rachel mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"Yes baby, come on wake up." She said and Rachel finally got up from the bed.

Later, everyone was heading to the Cafeteria for breakfast.

"God, I can't feel my head." Sugar grunted. "Yeah, my head hurts a little." Brody said.

"No shit... mine too.." Puck joined in.

"Well that is called a hangover my friends." Leroy said to three of them.

"I don't think I should've drank that much..." Sugar continued shaking her head when the others just chuckled at her.

All the time of the breakfast, Santana and Brittany keep glancing at each other, remembering about their first night. "Hey boss, what about you? You okay? How was your sleep?" Puck asked. "Yes – what? Yeah, it was good, my head didn't hurt that much." Santana replied lamely. "Actually it was the best goodnight sleep I've ever felt since so long." Holly joined, the others nodded their head in agreement. Yeah, it was good because they got good showers and bed.

"I couldn't agree with you more..." Brittany muttered still eyeing the Latina. The others could tell that the two had something going on but they just happy for them.

In the afternoon they go to the main room.

"Please don't touch anything." Will told them as they looked around the lab. "So this is where you work?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah..." He muttered and went to his desk. Will then shows them something on the monitor.

"Now look at this, and pay attention because what I'm about to show is something about those things outside." He explained and the screen began to explains on how a person becomes a walker.

"This is the process. When the person is dead, everything I mean everything inside the bodies that makes them people are gone. And they come back as just an empty shell with nothing. They just walking around, with nothing, no brain, no soul nothing. As far as they know that's all they do. That is what made them like that." Will explained. The others just watching in horror as Will explaining how the brain works along with the body parts. They could only shake their heads in disbelief. Their world, the world who once they love is gone with only the dead leff.

Will then powers down the main room and tell them about the facility running out of fuel.

"VI what happens when there's no more power?" Santana asked after hearing what Will said about the powers.

"When there's no more power and all the power has been depleted then Full Wide Decontamination will occur." VI explained.

**_To be continued._**

**_Alright that's the update. And yeah sorry for all the deaths in the previous chapter I just had to do that LMAO. And for Brittana fans there it is some Britt and San alone moment! I hope you like it. So enjoy and thanks for your reviews. 'Till next time! Adios!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

* * *

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_"Please don't touch anything." Will told them as they looked around the lab. "So this is where you work?" Quinn asked._

_"Yeah..." He muttered and went to his desk. Will then shows them something on the monitor._

_"Now look at this, and pay attention because what I'm about to show is something about those things outside." He explained and the screen began to explains on how a person becomes a walker._

_"This is the process. When the person is dead, everything I mean everything inside the bodies that makes them people are gone. And they come back as just an empty shell with nothing. They just walking around, with nothing, no brain, no soul nothing. As far as they know that's all they do. That is what made them like that." Will explained. The others just watching in horror as Will explaining how the brain works along with the body parts. They could only shake their heads in disbelief. Their world, the world who once they love is gone with only the dead leff._

_Will then powers down the main room and tell them about the facility running out of fuel. _

_"VI what happens when there's no more power?" Santana asked after hearing what Will said about the powers._

_"When there's no more power and all the power has been depleted then Full Wide Decontamination will occur." VI explained._

* * *

Every single eye on the room widened as VI explaining how the system works. "Decontamination? What the hell does that mean?" Sugar asked, breaking the silence once Will was out of the room. "I don't know but i don't like it." Quinn said pondering.

"Let's just check down there and see what we can do." Santana said. With that they headed down to the basement.

"What is this?" Puck asked once he spotted the fuel tank and found there's no more fuel.

"This is not good..." Sam said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sugar asked and Sam was about to say something when the VI's voice cut her off. "Emergency power activated." VI said.

"Oh no..." Brody muttered.

* * *

Back in The doctor's office. Will looks at a picture of his wife. "I thought I could have more time about all these things. But I guess that time is up now." The doctor said.

Suddenly all the lights starts to turn off, Will looked around and just took a deep breath.

"Hey. What's going on?" Tina asked getting out of her room. "I have no idea." Holly said in confusion. Everyone the gets out of their rooms to find out what's going on.

They go back to the Main room where the doctor was, "Hey what's going on?" Leroy asked.

"The Place is shutting itself down." The Doctor said still not looking at them. "Shut down... look I'm talking to you what can the building do?" Leroy asked starting to lose his cool.

"A whole lot of things." The Doctor answered and walks to his lab on the main room while the rest following behind.

"This building is run by the fossil fuel and it seems that it's almost gone." Doctor Will explained. When they were about to ask more question the alarm sets off.

They looked around panicking as the alarm still off around them. "Rachel, Brittany grab your things. Everyone we're getting out of here NOW!" Santana shouted. They all about to comply and get out of the room but The Doctor beat them to it as he quickly used a key card and a password to shut them in.

"What the hell?!" Puck shouted. "Did he just lock us in?!" Sugar added. "Shit..." Brody muttered. Rachel, Marley, Tina, Holly and Brittany was looking at the doctor in horrid.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Leroy yelled and tried to yank The Doctor away from the computers. Will backing up as Leroy about to hit him and everyone holds him back.

"Will open the door." Santana said calmly even though she was freaking out herself.

"There's no point, everything top side is shut down already. The Emergency exits are sealed." Will said.

"Well then open the damn things!" Puck shouted, he was losing his cool by now. "Goddamn! Just open it you asshole!" Quinn joined in, shouting at the Doctor.

"That's not something I can do – the computers does that. I told you once that door closed it can't be open... It's better this way." Will said.

"For whom? And what happen in 28 minutes?" Santana asked looking at the time runner.

"The HIT will be activated." Was all Will said. "HIT?" Sam and Brody asked in the same time.

"VI explain..." Will ordered and VI explains what it is.

"Oh god..." Quinn muttered and gave Rachel a hug which Rachel did the same in back. "It will set the air on fire..." Sam muttered in disbelief.

* * *

10 minutes and Leroy keep trying to break through the gate with an axe. "Goddammit!"

"Santana you said yourself that it's only a matter of time." Will said. "Not like this. My sister and i don't want this." Cassie said, crying as she hugged her sister.

"Sam you're some computer geek obviously you're the smartest people in here. Can you somehow hack the system?" Brody asked.

Sam turned to look at the bulky boy, "I'm an I.T Technician not a miracle worker and this certainly isn't some computer game beside it's a four digit code you do the math we don't have that kind of time." San explained to them all.

Quinn then took her shotgun and pointed it at Will's face. "You open the damn door! Or I swear to God, I'm going to end you right now." She threatened. She wasn't about to die like this not with Rachel, she wouldn't lose another little girl in her life. Santana stepped forward, "Quinn, calm down... Let's talk this through." Santana muttered, she wasn't about to make Quinn lose it again just like what she did inside the woods. She knew Quinn would do just that if they keep pushing her button and everyone do the same, trying to tell her to calm down.

"I'm not playing here Doc!" She shouted, goes crazy and starts blasting the computers right by him.

Santana and Puck then pushes her on the ground. "Stop it!" Santana hissed as Puck hold her down while Santana stands up and goes to Will.

"You chose the hard path why?" She asked. "It doesn't matter." Will muttered, looking anywhere but the Latina. "Yes it does matter. You stayed when everyone else left – why is that?" Santana tried again then finally Will turned his head and looked at her. "Not because I wanted to. I made a promise to her." He explained as he pointed at the monitor. "My wife." He finished.

"Subject 19 she was your wife." Brittany said and it wasn't a question, she simply stated.

Will looked away, "She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no to that? She was dying – it should've been me on that table but no it wasn't. She could've done something not me." Will explained.

"Your wife didn't have a choice, you do. That's what we want a choice – a chance." Holly said.

"And you're not the only one who made promises." Santana said. She the takes the photo of Rachel's Family out of her pocket. "Look at this picture. This is her real family, and I'm not that. I promised her that I would help find them and for her they may still be alive looking for her. And I want that chance to find them not for me but for her. I'm begging you... Please..." Santana said.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Brittany added.

Will then looked at them. And he walked to the key pad and opened the gate. "I wish you all the best." He muttered and got back to his seat. "COME ON LET'S GO!" Leroy yelled. "Thank you.." Santana muttered as she gave Will a small nod and everyone starts running out.

* * *

Everyone was now in the front of the building trying to break the window but there was no way to break the it anytime soon.

Tina then takes out a Grenade that she found in Jesse's bag a couple days ago. She then handed it to Puck quickly. "Everyone get back and down on the ground!" He shouted and he sets it off blowing the window open.

"Come on! Let's go!" Quinn and Sam yelled and they all run outside getting to their vehicles as fast as they can. Killing some walkers all the way out. As they make it to their vehicles, they saw The Doctor running out of the building. They had 10 seconds late. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Santana yelled and just with that The building goes up in flame, destroying the entire building. Will quickly got in Santana's car. The Latina gave her a little nod. "You did the right thing. You took your chance." She told him. Will just nodded and smiled at her. "I guess you're right. She wouldn't want me to end up just like that." He said, looked out of the window. Rachel gave him a hug, smiling at the Doctor.

Everyone gets back up and sees the untold destruction of the facility. After a brief minute, everyone set their vehicles on and ready to drive off.

* * *

Out in the outskirts of Ohio, Santana stilol trying to contact her Captain Sue Sylvester on the Walkie Talkie. "I guess I'm losing hope that you can hear me but there's always that chance right? It's always about slim chances now. I tried to do everything right and keep people safe. I tried Captain, you always told me to trust my instinct and I did just that but now our Group is smaller and smaller every day. We lost another day before last. And I met a man there's a scientist and it may still hope out there because he changed his mind and decided to fight again. The CDC was a dead end though. It doesn't matter – what matter is that we're keep moving on. Columbus is done, we're gonna try for Akron or Cleveland according to one of our people, we're facing a long hard journey. Maybe even harder than what we've already been through can it? 125 miles that's what lies ahead and I'm trying hard not to lose Faith, if I do the others will, that little girl, and there's this woman but I'll tell you about her later. There's only a few of us now, we got to stick together fight for each other, be willing to lay down our lives for each other. If it comes down to that... It's the only chance we got... be careful out there Cap. I hope you and the others are okay. Stay off the road and keep moving just be safe." Santana said finishing her speech.

* * *

Puck was driving in a van, with Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Marley, and Jake.

"You know Puckerman, I've been thinking about our trip to Grand Canyon. The ones the boss planning us to do for the rest of the squad but we never do." Santana said. "I don't remember about that." Puck muttered. "Of course you're not Puckerman, all you did was hitting on some chicks and stuff like that." Santana sneered making the others laugh.

Santana then goes on with the story of it. "Do you think we could go to the Grand Canyon? I would like to." Rachel said. "Yeah, that'll be great." Marley joined in as Jake nodded his head. "Yeah I agree, that would be awesome." Brittany said excitedly. "Can all of us go?" Rachel asked in serious tone. Santana chuckled and nodded her head. "Of course sweetheart. We'd never go without you or Brittany or Marley or Jake that's a promise." Santana said looking at her.

"I also got another funny story, My mother played the tuba, she was a small lady but she was able to carry it... so on April fools day me and my brother thought it would be funny to fill her tuba up with flowers when she plays it the next day. But on the exact same day, my mother thought it would be funny to wake us up for school on the weekend after we filled her tuba up with the flowers." Brittany said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, excited to hear the rest of the story. "It's what you expect, we got covered in flowers all the way from head to the toe." Brittany finished and everyone laughs over the story.

* * *

In the R.V, Holly, Brody, Cassie, Tina, and Will were in there with Derek, Sebastian and Sugar. Cassie, Brody and Holly were cleaning up their weapons. While Will was messing with one of the pistols, examining it he had a flashlight that was right by him. He was starting to think of something. "You think of something?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I have an idea but it has to way." Will said. "I gotta tell you, all the things you say to me is like complete Gibberish to me." Cassie said. "Don't bag on him because he has a mind Like an Encyclopedia that's a useful thing to have... smarts." Holly said. "Yeah right, except he tried to kill us once." Cassie muttered. Holly nudged her sister, "I don't mean nothing by it." Cassie added still cleaning her gun.

"This is bullshit, I should've stayed on that building..." Sebastian muttered quietly but Derek noticed it and just looked at the teenager boy next to him.

"HELP! HELP!" They heard a woman yelled, Derek quickly pressed on the brake. "What the hell Derek?!" Sugar hissed.

* * *

Derek suddenly had to stop because of cars and vehicles in the way. "Hey why did we stop?" Brody asked. "The road's blocked." Derek said.

"Maybe we can turn back." Sugar offered. "That isn't make any sense, we can't rish the fuel." Derek said. So they decided to traverse the area carefully. "Be careful, make sure that we're on clear." Cassie said as they were moving The R.V and starts to sputter and then it stops.

Everyone gets out of their vehicles and check what's going on. "I swear that R.V has got to be the most biggest piece of shit on the face of earth." Sam said to Derek.

"We're going to have to find another radiator hose somewhere." Derek said. "Well since we're stuck here, might as well siphon what we can, fuel, supplies, anything." Puck said. "With all these cars around we're bound to find a lot of stuff." Santana said.

"I don't feel comfortable doing that." Brittany said. "We don't have a choice and besides its' not going to be missed." Quinn said. "Alright, let's see what we can find." Puck said.

"Rachel, you stay with Marley, don't wander to far okay?" Santana said. "Okay..." Rachel muttered.

* * *

Everyone checks through the vehicles while Derek, Sam, Brody and Sugar try to fix the R.V, Santana and Puck were looking through one of the vehicles and started checking the Trunk and the inside. Puck found some suitcases and clothes. They checks one of the visors and when he puts it down. He sees a picture fall out, he picks it up. "Lopez, you might want to see this." He said to Santana. Santana then went to see what he wanted and saw Rachel in the picture. "Oh my God..." She muttered quietly.

Puck nodded, "Looks like this was her parents' vehicle. There were no bodies and no drops of blood anywhere in the car." Puck said. It gave Santana a sigh of relief maybe they are still alive after all.

While Quinn and Sam finds a truck filled with water. Derek was on the top of the R.V looking in his binoculars, Cassie looks in the scope of her rifle. And they suddenly see walkers coming.

"Walkers!" Cassie hissed quietly and telling everyone to get under the cars. Brittany was with Tina, Marley was with Rachel, everyone else had their separate cars to go under. After a few close encounters the walkers were walking past them. They all kept hidden and quiet as the walkers pass.

Everyone was slowly coming out of their hiding spots. And when Marley and Rachel were ready to get out a walker spots them and tries to get to them. The both of them quickly go to the other side of the vehicle and get out from under it. They then run out into the forest as three walkers were chasing.

"Shit no!" Santana yelled to herself quietly. Santana and Quinn get out of their hiding spot and chase after them before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Marley and Rachel were running as fast as they can into the forest as three walkers were chasing after them. "Oh my god..." Marley muttered. As they were running Rachel trips and drops her necklace. Marley quickly helps her up but the walkers drew closer.

And they suddenly split up as one walker was chasing Rachel while the other two were chasing Marley. As they were running Marley loses the walkers a little bit and gets stopped by Santana and Quinn. "Are you okay?" Santana asked. "Oh god!" Marley said and tried to grab on her gun. "No we can't use it. It'll attract too much attention." Santana said.

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked. "I don't know! She ran in the other direction over there." Marley said pointing the way.

"Okay, Quinn you go over there and try to find Rachel. I'll get Marley somewhere safe." Santana said. Quinn runs in the direction while Santana had Marley. "No go. I'll be find, I'll just get back on the road. I know my way back." Marley told her. "What? No, I won't let you go by yourself." Santana said. "God Santana, I'm okay. I'm not a kid unlike Rachel, I'm sure Quinn need some help out there. I'll be fine." Marley insisted. "Are you sure?" Santana asked. "Yeah." Marley nodded and walks off.

Santana nodded and tried to deals with the two walkers. Quinn ran in the other direction trying to find Rachel as she was searching, all she could find was Rachel's necklace that she dropped.

Then she started to see foot prints, small ones and big ones. She follows them and sees a walker just standing there right by a tree. Quinn then takes the walker by the back of the head and slams its' face into the tree. "Disgusting..." She muttered as she throws it down onto the ground. She looks at it in anger and then stomps his foot right into the walker's head.

* * *

"Are you sure she didn't get back there?" Santana asked as Leroy, Puck and Sam joined her in the woods. "No, we didn't see Marley anywhere when we got here." Brody said. "Goddamit! She told me that she knew her way back and that she would go back here. I drew the walkers over there and Quinn went over there to look for Rachel. She told me that she's running back to the High way." Santana explained.

Quinn then walked back and join the rest of the group. "Did you find here?" Santana quickly asked. "No. All I found was this." Quinn said as she took Rachel's necklace out. "Her necklace." Sam said.

"I followed some foot prints to where she ran off to but the trail went cold. Oh god if something happened to her I will never forgive myself." Quinn said sadly. "Dammit!" Santana grunted thinking about Rachel. "Don't worry you two, we'll find her and Marley." Sam said while Puck nodded his head.

"I hope so." Santana said and they continue to look for her. Santana told Puck and Sam to calm the group and keep a look out on the highway while Leroy, Santana and Quinn keep searching.

* * *

Sometime later, they spot a walker. Leroy kills it, took it down and they checks on it.

"It just fed recently." Santana said as she checking the mouth. "What are you kidding me? That is just disgusting." Quinn mumbled in disgust as she looked at Santana who was checking the walker's mouth.

"Yeah but what?" Leroy said. "Well, only one way to find out." Santana said and took out her knife, cut the walker open. Quinn just looking at the Latina as she cut the walker open. Leroy then goes through its' insides and takes out the stomach.

They tear it open and see some small woodchuck bones. "Thank God..." Santana said with a sigh of relief. "That was sick, at least we know now." Quinn muttered.

* * *

Rachel was still running, trying to find a place to hide. And it was starting to get late. She started walking and walking and walking and then she sees a campsite completely abandoned. She quietly goes to the Campsite and spots blood on the inside the tent.

She peeks in and sees nothing moving as she opens it up quietly. And then a big whiff of stench hits her. "Ewwwww." Rachel said quietly. She plugs her nose with something and heads inside the tent keeping far away from the dead body that was in there. It was the most disgusting thing she ever seen and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

While the sun was going down. Santana, Quinn and Leroy head back to the highway to tell them the news. "You didn't find them." Jake said.

"Their Trail went cold, we'll pick it up again first light." Santana said.

"Are you kidding me? You can't just let them out there on their own spending the night out there in the woods." Jake snapped.

"Look, it's not good looking in the night. We'll never find them that way." Leroy said.

"God Marley... she can't fight those monsters by herself, she's just a girl! She can't barely hit those walkers." Jake said tearing up.

"God, My girl is just seven years old and she's out there somewhere by herself..." Santana said sadly. "There's no need to panic. You two know they're out there somewhere." Brody said. "We've been tracking them for a while." Leroy said.

"This is all your fault! How could you let her walk back by herself. God, you're so damn selfish!" Jake yelled to Santana and Quinn. "Walkers were on us Santana had to draw them away and Marley told her she knows her way back and insisting on going alone while I went in the other direction to look for Rachel. They split up so don't you dare blame this all on us!" Quinn shouted back.

"But she's just a girl!"

"MY girl is out there to! You don't think I want to go out there looking for them. Rachel is My family now she's all that I got!" Santana yelled.

"Look you guys just calm down. Don't worry we'll find them." Brittany said trying to calm everyone. "Come on Jake, let's get you some water." Tina said dragging the boy with her.

"No one doubts that don't worry." Brittany said. Quinn and Santana walks off. Santana kicks a car in Frustration.

* * *

In the middle of the morning, everyone was trying to find the weapons to use against the walkers when they look for Marley and Rachel. "What about guns?" Sam asked. "We can't use those. It'll attract too much attention." Quinn answered and they all started to head out.

* * *

Marley woke up a few minutes earlier, she was staying inside a cave trying to hide from the walkers because she couldn't find her way back to the highway. She got out of the cave and started to find her way back.

And Rachel also waking up. She took the thing she was using to plug her nose and got out of the tent as fast as she can. She just wanted to forget about the whole thing. She stayed a bit in there hoping the others would find her as soon as possible.

* * *

Everyone except, Derek, Holly, Tina, Brody and Will went out to find Rachel and Marley. They spot a tent. "Hey they could be in there..." Quinn said. "Let's hope so." Santana said.

They go in Further. Leroy took position with his knife while Puck tells Jake to call their names. "Marley, Rachel, are you in there?" Jake said.

Leroy slightly opens the tent and peeks in and jumped back when he saw someone jumped on his hand. "What the –" He said. "Rachel? Rachel!" Santana said and Rachel finally opened her eyes and looked up. She saw everyone and jump into Santana as she gave her a hug.

"Oh my god! Thank God you're okay..." Santana mumbled still hugging the little girl.

"Ugghhh." Leroy said as he spotted the body. "Looks like he's been here for a while." He added.

"Rachel? Where's Marley?" Puck asked. "I – I don't know. I haven't seen her from yesterday." Rachel answered as she cried once again.

"Shhh sweetie. You're okay now..." Santana cooed kissing the girl on the temple.

"God, I'm so glad that you're okay honey. I missed you so much..." Quinn stepped forward once Rachel pulled away from Santana and gave her a hug, stroking her hair.

"I missed you too..." Rachel mumbled.

They were about to ask some more but they suddenly heard a loud bell Noise making them all run towards the noise. "Let's go you guys..." Puck said.

* * *

Marley was running as fast as she can and then she seen a graveyard and a Church. "Oh man..." She muttered and she walked a little bit further towards the church.

She peeked through the window of the spotted some walkers she quickly walked back. Suddenly there was aoud ring coming out of one of the speakers on the church. She was afraid it was going to attract more walkers to her location so she runs off to the back of the church to the forest.

* * *

Back with Derek and the rest. Derek was scoping the area with his Binoculars on top of the R.V and Holly, Tina and Will were inside the R.V. Will was messing with the Flashlights and the gun and seeing if he could put it together while Tina trying to help Brody with his injury feet. "What are you doing?" Holly asked. "Nothing, just trying to make an attachment, I seen it somewhere once." He answered. "Maybe it was the VideoGame my son used to play with." He added.

"I hate to break in to you but VideoGames are way different from the real life." Holly said. "But that's okay, at least you're trying to do something." She assured. Will just sent her a smile.

"You would be surprised, look I'm seeing if I can take this flashlight and put it on the gun." He said. "Oh I see a homemade silencer that's really something." Holly muttered, impressed by the doctor's extra skill.

"Thank you now if I can just fit it in your gun. There that should do it." He said as he put it on her gun.

"We can't risk testing it right now. Try it later who knows it might come in handy later." Derek said and Holly put her gun away.

* * *

Everyone else makes it to the church. They look inside and see some walkers. They got in and take them out one by one and search around.

"MARLEY!" Santana yelled. "MARLEY!" Jake shouted. "Hey J.C taking requests?" Leroy asked as he looks at the statue.

"Leroy, now's not really the best time for the damn jokes!" Quinn yelled and they heard another noise from the outside. They all went outside to see what it was. "It's just a timer alarm." Sugar shuts it off. "It's on a timer." Sam said.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Jake yelled.

**_To be continued._**

**_I hope you like the update, and thanks for your reviews even though I expect more of it. Anyways, sorry if you don't like the story plot because I love the show and I just couldn't help it. See no more dead (for awhile) because you say that I killed them just so fast so there I hope you like it._**

**_And be ready for some new characters to add the group. You must be wonder how will Marley end up but don't worry you'll figure it out soon on the next chapter._**

**_Anyways, that's it. 'Till next time! Adios!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then._**

* * *

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

_"You would be surprised, look I'm seeing if I can take this flashlight and put it on the gun." He said. "Oh I see a homemade silencer that's really something." Holly muttered, impressed by the doctor's extra skill._

_"Thank you now if I can just fit it in your gun. There that should do it." He said as he put it on her gun. _

_"We can't risk testing it right now. Try it later who knows it might come in handy later." Derek said and Holly put her gun away._

_Everyone else makes it to the church. They look inside and see some walkers. They got in and take them out one by one and search around. _

_"MARLEY!" Santana yelled. "MARLEY!" Jake shouted. "Hey J.C taking requests?" Leroy asked as he looks at the statue._

_"Leroy, now's not really the best time for the damn jokes!" Quinn yelled and they heard another noise from the outside. They all went outside to see what it was. "It's just a timer alarm." Sugar shuts it off. "It's on a timer." Sam said._

_"This is BULLSHIT!" Jake yelled._

* * *

"Hey calm down boy! You'll just attract more walkers if you don't shut your mouth I'll do it for you!" Leroy snapped at the younger boy. "Not the time Leroy..." Puck scolded.

"Whatever, I'm tired of this shit." Leroy grunted and walks off.

"Calm down Jake, there's no use bring more walkers on us. we'll keep looking for her but you got to keep calm." Santana explained.

"Easy for you to say that! Rachel just fine, we found her. But Marley, I don't even know where the hell she is! Goddamn it!" Jake shouted kicking the wall in frustration. Puck quickly holds him back on the ground, "Hey Calm down! Can you work with me and calm your ass down?" Puck asked. Jake was trying to get free of his grip but Puck holds him too tight.

"Let go of me!" He yelled. "Not before you agree to work with us..." Puck muttered.

"Come on Jake, you're scaring Rachel. We understand how you feel but you can't keep blaming us for this." Santana told him calmly. Jake then looked up to see Rachel standing next to Brittany as she hid her face behind her feet.

"I – I... Yeah – Yeah I'm sorry..." Jake said. "Okay, I'll let you go but you have to tell us that you'll work with us not drawing those walkers on us some more." Puck said.

"Yeah, I understand I heard you." Jake replied and Puck let go of the boy.

Jake then walked towards Rachel, Quinn stepped forward to protect her in case Jake was about to do something mad. "Relax Q, I won't do anything to her. I just want to tell her that I'm sorry." He quickly said and Quinn step aside.

Jake knelt down on his knees facing the little girl who had tears in her eyes. "Hey Rach. I'm sorry that I scared you okay? I didn't mean to, you don't have to be scared anymore." Jake told her softly and Rachel just nodded her head.

* * *

Marley was still walking in the forest, she was becoming tired and hungry. She decided to rest near a rock. She shuts her eyes close for a minute and suddenly sees a walker coming in her way.

She quickly gets up and starts running away. She was becoming exhausted and stopped to catch her breath "Oh god..." She muttered. The walker was coming closer and closer and then suddenly there was a sniper rifle bullet that shoots the walker right in the head. Suddenly a tall and bulky man wearing a hat and vest walks towards her.

"Oh god are you okay?" The man asked.

"Yes I guess. Thank you..." Marley said weakly. He then takes out a bottle of water and gives it to her. "Who are you? And what are you doing here by yourself?" He asked.

"I'm Marley... I was with my group but we got separated because of some walkers." She answered, panting and drink some more.

"Oh okay, I'm Finn. If you want I'll take you back to my place. We got a farm around here. Me and family are staying there. But I'm trying to hunt a deer right now just don't make a lot of noise and stay close okay." Finn said.

"Okay, thanks again." Marley said.

* * *

Back at the church everyone was sitting down as they praying holding each other hand. "Father forgive us. I don't deserve your mercy and so is the rest of us but please give us the chance to get through all of this. And please let us find Marley and get together because everything went crazy, just give us another chance. Please don't let this be our Punishment for all the things we've done before the worlds went mad. Let us and let Marley be safe, alive and safe... please Lord." Brittany said crying. Jake gave her a hug and walked away. The rest of them were still looking at the statue.

Later that day, everyone goes outside. Quinn went to talk to Santana.

"We gotta move out of here San, These people are spent. There's only so many hours of daylight left and we still got a long way back." Quinn said.

"We can't stop yet. I can't stop yet." Santana said. "Lopez, still got a lot of ground to cover whole the other side so we search that one the way back." Quinn told her.

"I can't just leave it. It's my fault Marley is missing. And she would have heard those chruch bells. She could be nearby." Santana said. "She couldn't be a lot of things." Quinn said.

"I can't go back!" She hissed quietly. "Her being out there is my fault."

"Now they got you doubting yourself, huh?" Quinn scoffed. "What about you? You doubt me?" Santana asked back.

"Hey we can assign all kids of blame." She said. "This means something, finding her." Santana said. "Oh man..." Quinn mumbled. "And you were there too. It would be miracle we need. We can't give up just yet." Santana said.

Quinn sighs just looking at the Latina and walks back to the rest of the group.

"Ahem. Alright, y'all gonna follow the way back to the highway, okay? Leroy and Sam, you're both in charge." Quinn said as she approached the others.

"Me and Santana, we're just gonna hang back search this area another hour or so just to be thorough." She added and Santana went to join the rest. Puck then stepped forward. "What? are you kidding me? No way I'm going with you two too." He said to her. "You're splitting us up? You sure?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you." Santana said.

"Alright, Puck coming with us. The rest of you going back." Quinn said.

"No, I'm coming too. Marley's my girlfriend." Jake stood up and standing next to Puck. Quinn sighed and just let him come with them too.

"I want to stay too." Rachel said from behind Brittany. Quinn and Santana looked at each other. "Rachel honey, you don't look so good. Just go with the others and get some rest baby, we'll come back soon." Santana said. "Yeah Rach sweetie, you look tired and you're exhausted." Quinn added. "No. Marley's my friend. I want to help too." She insisted. Quinn shrugged and let Santana decide for this. "Just be careful, okay?" Brittany said hugging the little girl. "I will..." Rachel muttered.

Santana stepped forward and gave Brittany a peck on her lips and hugs her. "I'll be along soon enough." She told her. Quinn just looked at the two of them warily but Cassie noticed it and could tell that something was going on with her.

Then they all went to their separate ways. Santana, Quinn, Puck, Jake and Rachel head out.

* * *

Brittany and the rest of them keep walking. Sebastian starts complaining. "Alright you want my gun? Here take it. I heard what you were talking with Derek in the R.V and I'm pretty sure he was just doing what best for you too, I'm sick the looks you're giving me... all of you... I know I can't imagine what Marley going through out there but you all got to stop blaming Santana or Quinn. They were going through the same thing. They didn't hesitate to go out there did they not for a second. I don't know if any of us would've gone out there as fast as they did and they're women too even though they were the ones who taking charges in this group. We can't keep blaming them for all what happened. Anybody... you all look at them and blame them for what they did if you think you can do better than what they did then go ahead nobody's stopping you." Brittany said.

Sebastian gives Brittany her gun back. "We should get going..." He muttered.

* * *

The others start walking further into the woods. "Puck why don't you and Jake go over there with your guns and take point." Santana said pointing at the other direction of the woods.

"Alright..." He said and they both goes on ahead.

* * *

Finn and Marley were still walking across the forest, still trying to search for deer. "You see anything?" He asked. "Nope" Marley answered and they both goes on ahead.

* * *

As Santana, Quinn and Rachel were walking, they see a deer and just looks at it. They slowly go a little bit closer to it. Rachel was still looking at the deer. "It's okay..." Santana told her. And Rachel starts to get closer to the deer, Santana and Quinn watching her in amusement and smiling at the little girl.

On the other way, Finn starts scouting the area with his rifle, he then sudden;y sees a deer right in his sites.

"Found one!" He said. Jake and Puck was just right behind them.

"Marley?" Jake said. "Jake?" Marley said with a wide eye and they both shared a long hug with tears dropping their faces down. "Oh my God, Marley I missed you so much. I'm so glad that you're okay. Thank god.." Jake muttered and suddenly Finn took the shot and the deer went down.

"Rachel!" Santana yelled as she run to check on Rachel. "What – what was that? I – I'm fine Tana." Rachel muttered getting up from the ground. Quinn and Santana was looking around to find who the shooter is.

Then they spotted Puck and Jake with a guy and Marley. "Marley?" Quinn asked. "Yea – yeah. Hey guys..." Marley mumbled wiving at the two older women. They both sighed in relief because they found her alive.

Santana's eyes finally went to the other man. "Are you fucking insane? You could've hurt her. watch where you aiming next time you idiot!" She snapped. Finn was looking at her in horror, _'God, that woman scary as hell' _He said mentally. "I'm – I'm sorry, I was shooting the deer and I didn't see her. i swear." He stuttered.

"Well you better be thankful because she's alright. Otherwise you'll be dead by now." Quinn hissed making Finn gulped nervously.

"Come on guys, lay off him. It was an accident, besides he helped Marley. If not for this guy, she would've die by now." Jake told them.

"Alright are you okay right Rach?" Santana asked once more check her head to toe. "Yeah, I'm fine just shaking because of the loud bang." She shrugged. "It gonna be fine, it'll get better." Quinn whispered, Rachel just nodded her head.

"Now who are you?" Santana asked. "I'm Finn. I saw Marley earlier and I thought she needed some help, so I brought her to hunt something for my family." Finn replied.

"Wait, you got family? Where are they?" Puck asked. "Yeah, we live in the farm. My family's farm since all these disease started." He shrugged.

"Is it safe in there?" Jake asked. "Um yeah, we've been live there all of the time. But you know it's not as safe as it use to be." Finn answered truthfully, because nowhere were safe anymore. Santana was about to say something more but Quinn dragged her away with her. "Lopez, you're not seriously think that we should go see this farm, are you? I thought we're heading north straight to the Akron." Quinn said.

"Look Q, we've been outside for days. It be good for us to use a little time to rest. That is if they're okay letting us in." Santana replied.

Quinn stopped thought about it, "And didn't you hear him? It's safe there, I just want to make sure that everyone going to be safe. We've lost so much already I think a little break won't hurt." Santana added. Quinn nodded. "Alright then, it's your call." She said and went back to Rachel.

Santana went back to the rest of them. "So, Finn was telling us about the farm. You think we can go there or something?" Puck asked. "Well yeah sure, that's if it's okay with Finn and his family if we go there. I mean that's their land." Santana replied.

"Yeah sure. Burt won't have a problem with that. It's just me, Kurt, Burt, Harmony and Matt there so I don't think Burt would mind." Finn answered.

"Awesome!" Jake shouted earning him a slap on the face. "Shut up Jake..." Marley said glaring at her boyfriend. "What?" Marley just shook her head, annoyed. "We're in the middle of the woods, you idiot. You would've draw the walkers on us." Marley said giving him another slap on the head, causing the others to chuckled at the two teenagers. "Yeah, right... sorry." He mumbled rubbing his head.

"But where's the others?" Marley asked looking around, because she haven't seen any of them. "They're going back on the highway probably. They were helping us searching for you on the other side of the woods." Quinn replied while the others nodded their heads.

Marley smiled at them fondly. "Thank you guys so much, that means a lot that you all care about me." She said sincerely. Rachel then went to give her a hug. "Of course. We are all family..." She said smiling at the older girl.

"What about some of you follow me and the rest can go back and get the rest of your crew?" Finn suggested. "Yeah the problem is we don't know where the farm is." Puck said.

"The highway that big traffic snarl?" Finn asked. "Yeah..." Jake nodded.

"Well backtrack to Drillburn Road two miles down, there's where our farm is." Finn exclaimed. "You'll see the mailbox because there's not much in there. The name's Hummels." He added.

"Alright, two miles down right? I think we got it covered." Puck told Santana. "You sure?" She asked her partner.

"Yeah, no worries. You two should go and take Rachel and Marley with you and me and Jakey will be there with the others in no time, right boy?" Puck said to Jake. He rolled his eyes, "Don't call me that Puckerman." He retorted.

"Alright if you're sure –" Santana said but Quinn cut her off. "I think I should go back with Puck, just take Marley, Jake and Rach with you." She said.

"What? are you sure?" Puck asked and Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah, I see that Jake could do some rest more than I do." She said pointing at the younger boy who just shrugged at the others.

"Alright, that settled then. Be careful you two." Santana said. The two of them nodded their heads. "We'll see you there." Puck said as he and Quinn turned around and went to the other direction get back to the highway.

Santana, Finn, Rachel, Jake and Marley then made their way to the farm.

* * *

Kurt was standing outside the house with his binoculars checking through his binoculars over the places. "Anything?" Harmony asked, Harmony is his little sister.

"Nothing, don't worry." He replied giving her a little smile.

Just then he saw Finn walks towards the farm with strangers by himself. "What the –" He muttered. "What?" Harmony cut him off. Kurt handed his binoculars to her and she checked through it and watch as Finn come towards the Farm's direction with other people she doesn't know. "Who are they?" Harmony asked.

"I don't know. But come on." He answered and walked towards them as they past the gate to the farm.

"Hey guys..." Finn greeted as she looked at his brother and sister. "Umm yeah Finn, who are they?" Kurt asked. "Oh right... sorry, this is Santana, Marley, Jake and Rachel. I met them in the woods and I nearly got that little girl shot thankfully I didn't though." He answered.

"And guys, this is my brother and sister, Kurt and Harmony." He introduced. "Hi nice to meet you guys..." Marley mumbled waving at them while Jake nodded his head. Then they turned to Santana and Rachel, Rachel was sleeping on her arms. "Hello, thank you for having us here. And sorry Rachel just really tired, she haven't been sleeping good since the other day." Santana explained.

The two of them just nodded understanding. "It's okay, and nice to meet you too. I'm glad we have other people here though." Harmony said.

"Yeah about that, I hope you don't mind because we got more people coming this way with us." Santana explained.

"In that case, let's just ask Burt..." Finn cut them off and they all walked inside the house.

* * *

Quinn and Puck were on their way to the highway in silence. "This is bullshit you know that, we shouldn't keep adding more people into our group." Quinn said breaking the silence.

Puck sighed, "What is your problem Q? I noticed you've been in shitty mood." Puck muttered.

"I don't have a problem Puckerman, I'm just trying to say that this is a bad idea. We've been struggling on our own and now more people. I personally be happier with just us before all of these people." She said.

"Am I hearing things right now Quinn? How is it better to have less people? We need all the help we can get in this world. You know this isn't the time for your little competion with Santana."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked clearly confused with what he said. "Oh don't be so surprised you think I haven't notice all the tension you and San have if that comes to Rachel. I know you both want the best for that little girl but do it right, there's no use for that." He said softly. "Because we all surviving here, we're all family including those new people even Leroy and deep down you know that." He added.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Whatever Puckerman." She mumbled and continue walking. "And for the record there isn't competion." She added. "Not to mention that psycho doctor from the CDC, I don't trust that guy."

Just when Puck about to say something, they finally reached the highway where the others trying to do their part of works. "Hey guys... pack up we're leaving." Puck stated as he walked towards the R.V.

"What do you mean leaving? We haven't found Marley yet and where's Santana, Jake and Rachel?" Tina asked. "Relax they're fine and Marley with them. We met this guy and he saved Marley. So we're leaving to his place. I heard their place pretty good and armed from the walkers." Puck explained.

"Yeah right, not to mention he nearly got Rachel shot." Quinn retorted, rolling her eyes. All the eyes wide open at the mention of the little girl and the shot. "What – what?" They asked. "There's nothing to worry about, she's fine yes that was a little accident but They are alright, Rachel's fine. They heading there probably already there now. We got to go though, it's getting late." Puck instructed.

"Okay? Where is this place?" Cassie asked. "They got a farm not that far away from here. Let's go you guys, hurry the hell up. Move it." Puck muttered as the others started to pack their things. "Keep an eye on him..." Quinn muttered as she nodded at Will's direction. "Really Q?" Puck muttered just shook his head as he saw Quinn walked off towards Sam and the others.

* * *

"Hey Burt, I'm bringing some people I hope that's okay with you if they stay for a while." Finn said to his step father. Burt narrowing his eys to the Latina woman as she put the little girl on the bed.

Burt sighed, "Who are they Finn?" He asked instead.

"They're just some people who running from those sick people, I couldn't just leave them and I nearly shot that little girl, I couldn't imagine if I did shot her." Finn shuddered at the thought. "Alright, they can stay here as long they follow the rules. But are you certain that these people are decent and not some criminal?" Burt said.

"Yeah, I'm sure with that. Great! Thanks Burt..." Finn muttered sending him a smile. "Oh and that's not the only ones. The rest are on their way." With that Finn's gone leaving Burt behind as he let out a sigh.

"Hey Santana, How's Rachel?" Marley asked as she stepped inside the room.

"Still sleeping, she's exhausted and you know just in shock because of earlier." Santana explained.

"Yeah I'm sorry that was my fault though, if I knew my way back you guys wouldn't have to look for me that long." Marley apologized. Santana then put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "It's not your fault Mar, I understand we understand. We're family, we're not going to leave you just like that without knowing." Santana assured. Marley nodded her head, "Thanks..." She muttered and give her a hug.

"Mooom... Mommy..." Rachel mumbled in her sleep. Santana and Marley's head snapped turned up to the little girl. Santana quickly sat down next to her. "Jesus Rach! She's burning up..." Santana said as she touched her forehead. "I think she had a dream..." Marley said as she looked at her in sympathy. "Mommy... Please don't leave me... Nooo moooom..." Rachel mumbled sobbing hard on the bed.

"God... Rachel wake up baby. It's okay come one wake up, it's just a dream come on honey..." Santana mumbled in her ear trying to wake her up shaking her body a little. Rachel finally opening her eyes slowly. "San... Santana..." Rachel muttered through her sobs as she bury her head on Santana's shoulder. "I'm right here sweetie. Shhh shh shhh it's okay." Santana said as she rest her head on Rachel's head.

"Please don't leave me... please don't leave me..." Rachel muttered over and over again causing Marley to cry as she heard Rachel's breaking outburst. "I'm not going to leave honey. It's okay I'm right here with you." Santana said softly.

"My mom, they took it from me. Tana, I'm scared... where's my mom and my daddy. I miss them so much..."

"Marley can you ask them for some medicine. Rache's burning up, we need to get her some pills. Can you help me and ask the about that?" Santana asked the younger girl. "Yeah – yeah sure. I'll be right back." Marley said and walked outside the room.

* * *

Quinn, Puck, Sam, Brittany, Brody, Cassie, Holly, Sugar, Tina, Sebastian, Will and Leroy are on their way to the farm.

"Are you sure this is the right way Puckerman?" Cassie asked. "Well yeah I guess so, I haven't been to this place before but yeah it is." Puck replied as he drove away with the others following behind.

"Do you think that farm is free walkers?" Tina asked as she sat with Sebastian, Sugar and Brittany.

"Well they said the place are pretty good and there are people live there so I guess it is." Sugar replied. "Yeah, I'm just glad they found Marley though. And what happened to Rach?" Brittany said. "Yeah me too. They said she's fine so she is fine." Tina shrugged.

"But I got a bad feeling about it, I don't know why..." Brittany mumbled.

* * *

"How is she? Is she okay?" Santana asked while Burt check on her. "She got a fever. And I think she has some illness in her body but I'm not sure just yet. Does she has any?" He asked. "I mean you're her mother you must know about her health history." He added.

"Oh, I'm not her mom. She just been with me since all this started. But can't you do anything about it? I mean you're a doctor, right?" Santana asked. "Yes ma'am I am... Just let her rest, I already gave her something to reduce the fever." He mumbled. "Alright thank you so much..." Santana said and walked back inside the room.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

**_Okay that's the update and I'm sure you didn't see that coming. I actually am had no idea at the moment about Rachel's sickness so if any of you can help with that? Please PM or something... Anyways enjoy the update and thank you for everything._**

**_'Till next time! Adios!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Summary : Santana is on her way out of her house after witnessing that her wife was having an affair in the beginning of a zombie apocalypse when she found a little girl alone in her house, then she took her with her since then.**_

_Previously on The Walking Dead_

"_Are you sure this is the right way Puckerman?" Cassie asked. "Well yeah I guess so, I haven't been to this place before but yeah it is." Puck replied as he drove away with the others following behind._

"_Do you think that farm is free walkers?" Tina asked as she sat with Sebastian, Sugar and Brittany. _

"_Well they said the place are pretty good and there are people live there so I guess it is." Sugar replied. "Yeah, I'm just glad they found Marley though. And what happened to Rach?" Brittany said. "Yeah me too. They said she's fine so she is fine." Tina shrugged._

"_But I got a bad feeling about it, I don't know why..." Brittany mumbled. _

"_How is she? Is she okay?" Santana asked while Burt check on her. "She got a fever. And I think she has some illness in her body but I'm not sure just yet. Does she has any?" He asked. "I mean you're her mother you must know about her health history." He added._

"_Oh, I'm not her mom. She just been with me since all this started. But can't you do anything about it? I mean you're a doctor, right?" Santana asked. "Yes ma'am I am... Just let her rest, I already gave her something to reduce the fever." He mumbled. "Alright thank you so much..." Santana said and walked back inside the room._

* * *

"You know I don't really trust that doctor either." Sam mumbled as he drove his truck with Quinn next to him. "Tell me about it. It's like one sec he was going to blow us up and another sec he came with us, that's a bull crap." Quinn said.

Sam nodded his head, "These people just too good for their own good., I mean seriously? We keep letting more people come with us. This isn't the same world as we use to live on." He said. "And Santana seems like the one who taking charge mostly, personally I say you're a better leader." Sam added smiling at his friend.

Quinn chuckled, "You just said that 'cause you don't really like here do you? Yeah, I know sometimes she could be a pain in the ass, but I got to admit that she's doing good so far. But thanks Sam." She muttered.

"Yeah if you say so..." He shrugged.

"So where did you find Marley? I'm glad that she's safe and alive." Sam said, Marley was Kitty's bestfriend and was always staying over their place before all of this that's why he care about the teenager.

"Yeah she's fine and we didn't find em actually she found us. she was with this guy who nearly got Rachel shot over a deer." Quinn sneered, "I mean that guy was an idiot, I could tell just by looking at his face." She added.

Sam burst into another laughter, "Wow Q, that was mean. How can you tell just because you've seen this guy like what once?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well he did nearly got Rachel killed, we can't risk any serious injury at this time 'cause doctor and hospital wasn't a choice anymore." Quinn replied. "Hmm, you're right. I guess we got another one to keep a look out then." He joked.

Quinn slapped him on the forearm playfully as she glared at him, "Shut up Sam..." She said rolling her eyes causing Sam to chuckle at the blonde woman.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other car, Brody was riding with Leroy, Sebastian and Will.

"Hey are you okay man?" Sebastian asked while Brody keep wiping his forehead feeling burning up all over his veins.

"That cut he got has gone from bad to worse." Will answered for him. "He has a very serious blood infection. Do you guys have any antibiotics or something, because it's getting worse and if not I sure hope that farm has any with them, because if not, Brody will die, no joke." Will finished.

Leroy then went to the backside looking for something, the three of them just looked at him strangely as he went through his stuff. He then got what he need and turned back to the others. "Why'd you wait 'till now to say anything?" He asked as he looked for something in the plastic full of medicine. "I got my brother's stash." He added. "Crystal, X – don't need that. Here, got some kick ass painkillers." He said handing him the the painkillers. "And doxycycline..." He muttered handing him another one. "Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Hiram got the clap on occasion." He told them and put it back on the back of the truck.

* * *

"How is she? Is she going to be okay? Oh god..." Marley asked as Santana sat on the bed next to Rachel.

"I sure hope so, Burt said there's something with her record but I didn't know so he just gave her some Tylenol earlier. He'll be back to check the fever." Santana answered as she rubbed Rachel's hair.

Marley just smiled at her in sympathy. "She look so small sleeping like that..." She commented.

Just then Burt stepped inside the room with Harmony next to him. He then took his thermometer out as Santana stepped aside to get him some room. Santana was watching them intently silently praying to god that Rachel's condition not that bad. She nded to know just how bad her fever might be because Rachel look really pale and so much in pain earlier.

They just stood there as they waited for the temperature to register. Burt then took it out after a few minute. "One hundred and four," Burt mumbled quietly. The others was trying to heard what he said. "Oh my god, this is not good." He muttered.

"Burt? What's wrong? Is she okay?" Santana asked in concern. "One hundred and four. We might need to bring him to the hospital, and once again, that wasn't an option for that." Burt said.

"Are you sure that's accurate?" Santana asked. Just when Burt about to answer Rachel opened her eyes because she felt something was playing inside her stomach. Before she could tell what's going on, she got up from the bed trying to sit and quickly emptied the contents of her stomach to the right side where Santana was standing.

"Rachel are you –" Santana tried to ask but Rachel was already puking towards her shoes. "Oh my god, Rachel are you okay?" Marley asked as she stepped closer and Harmony went to the bathroom getting her some bucket.

Santana just letting her puke while she rubbed her on the back helping the girl. When she finished, Rachel sat back up and wiped her mouth as she cried histerically clutching her stomach. Her stomach hurt so much. "Ughhh it's hurt Tana... Please..." She said through her sobs, kicking the blanket on the process.

"Rachel sweetie, just lay back down." Burt said. Rachel was about to say something to Santana once she saw the older woman holding her but a pain shot through her abdomen and her eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out and fell to the bed.

"Rachel! Rachel! What's wrong? Wake up!" Santana said roughly as she shook her shoulders a few times and Rachel made no response. "Oh god. What happened? What's wrong with her?" Burt was bombarded with question by the women in the room. Burt didn't say anything , he just went to check on her from the other side as Santana stood back up trying process all the things that happened to her.

"Rachel, come on..." Marley muttered as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. "What's wrong? Please tell us is she okay?" She asked once again as Burt checking on her chest, trying to make sure that she's breathing. "Is she – is she breathing?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, her chest is moving, but it's very slowly. I'm afraid that her fever is getting worse." Burt answered.

Santana gasped when Rachel's eyes started to flutter open, she rushed to hold the girl's head so she would see her, "Rachel, open your eyes all the way. Talk to me." Santana pleaded and Rachel was moving her mouth but no words were coming out. "Keep trying, sweetie."

"No Tana," Rachel said through her haze and her eyes closed again. Unconsciousness had not completely let her go no matter how much Santana begged. "Mommy. Gone." She muttered between her sleep.

"Rachel honey..." She muttered, didn't know what she got to say to the girl about her parent.

"I think you all should wait outside, I need to check on her completely and I can't really work with you all inside the room I need some room." Burt said. "But –" Santana was trying to deny but Burt cut her off. "Now"

She then reluctantly let go of Rachel's head and got to her feet and walked out of the room with Marley and Harmony following behind.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled across the room. Their head then turned to Kurt who was in the living room with Finn. Kurt quickly get up and went inside the room to see what his father need. "I need that oxygen mask in my room quick." He ordered.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as he approached the others with Jake next to him. "I don't know what happened," Marley said. Jake then wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Shh, that's fine." He said.

"Oh god, what if she's not ok?" Santana cried. "She'll be just fine, Burt is doing his best." Finn assured.

"Didn't you hear him? He said he need that oxygen mask!" Santana snapped.

Just then they heard angines getting closer to the farm. "That must be the others. I'm gonna check on them." Jake said and went outside, Finn then followed behind.

"Hi Jake! God, I thought we wouldn't find this place after a hell of road." Brittany said as she got out of the car.

"Hey guys..." Jake greeted. "Hey what's wrong? You don't look so good." Tina asked next to her.

"Yeah, It's – it's Rachel..." He muttered. "What's wrong with her? Puck and Quinn told us about the accident but they said she's fine. What happened?"

"Just get inside, I don't really know what is it but she got a fever and it's getting worse." He explained.

"San! What's going on?" Brittany asked as she stepped inside the house with the others.

"Oh god Brittany! I – I don't know. I'm scared to death what if she didn't make it and –" Santana said as Brittany hugged her tight. "Shh San. Calm down, you got to tell us what happened to her." She whispered.

Santana then wiped her tears and went on telling them what happened to the little girl.

They all sat in silence as they heard the Latina explaining about the little girl. "What – how? She was fine when we left." Puck was the first who break the silence. "Where is she now? Can I see her?" Quinn chimed in.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Burt appeared to talk to them with Kurt next to him

Santana jumped and went straight to him. "She's out of danger for the moment," Burt said.

"Is she going to be okay? What happened? What is it?" Santana asked.

"I don't know for sure yet, but I suspect, that Rachel has appendicitis. I also suspect that it has already burst which is why her fever is so high. But we don't know for sure yet, I wish I could take blood and urine samples so we get the results from those point to appendicitis. I need to get a CT scan but I don't know if that's even possible." Burt explained. "And it sounds like she passed out due to a combination of the pain and fever." He added.

"Is that – is that normal?" Brittany asked.

"If it has already burst than she's likely been in a good amount of pain for at least a day now," Burt said. "It may have just been wearing her down. But it's not unheard of."

Santana nodded, and then asked, "What will you do now?"

"I've already started her on some antibiotics to fight the infection and fever but that's not enough," He told them. "And if it is confirmed to be her appendix, and I really think it will be, we will get her into surgery right away."

"What? are you kidding me a surgery? But that's no possible, so you're saying we're just going to get her to the hospital?" Quinn snapped in sarcasm. Brittany put an arm on her shoulder to calm her down.

"This is all your fault! If you didn't blow that shot she wouldn't be in shock and surely wouldn't be here!" She said, facing Finn. Finn backed away from the woman slightly. "Ma'am this is no one fault. There's nothing we could do except helping her right away." Burt explained trying to defend his step-son.

"And let's say we do this, and then she'll be fine, right?" Santana asked changing the subject trying to keep on Rachel's condition.

"The surgery is fairly simple and straightforward and very common, so that will be no problem. Depending on when her appendix burst will dictate how much of the infection has made its way into her body, but I need to remove it as soon as we can." Burt said. "Fighting the infection will be her biggest concern. But I have no doubt she'll make a full recovery."

"Ok, I understand that but how?" Santana asked, "Did you not see how we was?" Quinn added.

"I know, and that was the shallowest one." Burt said. "And you know I need to go deep to get it out." He explained.

"Oh, man..." Sam muttered.

Santana nodded and her chin trembled as more tears formed in her eyes, "Ok. Please just make her feel better."

"There's more..." Burt continued. "Tell me what is it?"

"Her belly's distended, her pressure's dropping, which means there's internal bleeding. The infection must have nicked one of the blood vessels."

They all took a deep breath as they heard what the doctor said. "I have to open her up, find the bleeder and stitch it. And she can't move while I'm in there." He explained. "I mean, at all if she awake and reacts just like before, I'll sever an artery and she'll be dead in minutes. To even try this, I have to put her under. But if I do, she won't even be able to breathe on her own. Same bad results." He shook his head.

"And what'll it take?" Quinn asked.

"You need a respirator." Will suddenly answered. "What else?"

"The tube that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures." Burt answered.

"If you had all that, you could do the surgery and save her?" Santana asked.

"If I had all that, I could try." Burt answered. "Yeah, but the nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago." Finn said but stopped as if thinking about something, "The high school..." He mumbled.

"That's what I was thinkin'. They set up a FEMA shelter there. They would have everything we need." Burt said.

"Yeah, but there is one problem, the place was overrun last time I saw it. You couldn't get near it – maybe it's better now." Finn continued. They all looked at each other before Puck says, "I said, leave the rest to me then."

They all turned to look at him as if he was crazy. "Is it too late to take that back?" He joked.

"What? No way Puck, I hate you goin' alone." Santana scolded. "Come on, look at me, I'm gonna be just fine." He said. "She's right, just leave it to me and Sam. You stay here, Santana gonna need you, you're his bestfriend after all." Quinn joined in while Sam looked at her and nodded his head.

"No it's fine Q, I'm gonna be okay." Puck reasoned. But Quinn waved her hand, "Nonsense. I'll go with Sam, you need to look after here too, there's not much to stay and go on the watch." She explained.

"Doc, why don't you do me a list, draw me a map." She said turning back to Burt before Puck could say anything.

"You won't need a map – I'll take you there." Finn said taking a deep breath, "Ain't about five miles." He continued. Burt then looked at him widened his eyes. "Finn, no..." Harmony said standing up from her seat.

"Sweetie, we don't have time for guesswork and like Quinn said, I'm responsible. I ain't gonna sit here while they takes this on by themselves. I'll be alright." He told his little sister. "Are you sure about this?" Sam asked turning his head to the taller man.

"Do you even know what any of the stuff he's talking about looks like?" Finn asked.

"Come to think, no." Sam answered. "I've been in the army before and a voluteer EMT while I was there. I do." Finn said. "Now, we can talk about this 'till next Sunday, or we could just go do it real quick." He asked.

"I'll take right quick." Quinn was the one who answer that.

"I should thank you..." Santana muttered nodding at Finn. Finn then looked back at him, "Wait 'till that girl of yours is up and around, then we'll talk." Finn sighed, "I'll gather some things." He added and went to prepare himself leaving them with their minds.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

_**Thanks for reviews and the followers of my story. I honestly didn't know if it was any good about the surgery because I really didn't know anything about medical stuff so I just wrote what I know hope you don't mind and anything but some of the chapter I took from the TV show itself but don't worry I didn't make it like the show completely.**_

_**Hmm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others and it took me a while to write this because honestly I was ran out of ideas lol, I didn't really have much idea for this and I think this should be enough but I hope I could finish the next chapter better and please if you have any suggestion just tell me and I'll consider it. Thank you again. Enjoy the update... 'Till next time! Adios!**_


End file.
